We are made of dust : Livre I
by Wagashi-san
Summary: An 195 AC: Après la Croisade. Heero et Trowa sont deux chasseurs de vampires et ont pour mission de traquer les vampires qui se cachent dans une école. Mais les vampires ne sont pas de cet avis et les étranges évènements les mène sur une autre piste...
1. Chapitre 1 : Memento Quia Pulvis Es

**Chapitre 1 : Memento Quia Pulvis Es**

_**Lundi 4 Septembre 195 AC**_

_**9h00 - Salle des Soleils**_

Duo jeta son sac sur la belle table en bois vernis et s'affala sur sa chaise. Les vacances étaient déjà finies. Le mois de septembre avait commencé depuis quelques jours et les cours reprenaient dans la somptueuse école du Château de Chambord. Cette école était la plus prestigieuse du monde. Et la plus chère aussi. C'était de Chambord que sortaient tous les politiciens depuis dix ans, les dirigeants des pays de l'Alliance **[1]** et les chefs des plus grandes entreprises de la planète. Jamais Duo n'aurait pu y mettre les pieds - jamais il n'en aurait éprouvé l'envie d'ailleurs - si Quatre n'avait pas insisté (c'est-à-dire payé très cher) auprès du directeur, Treize Kushrenada. Mais même si Duo n'était pas franchement enchanté de débuter sa deuxième année à Chambord, il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser tomber Quatre. Le petit blond et lui étaient de vieux amis et lorsque son père l'avait inscrit à Chambord pour ses études, Quatre avait supplié Duo de venir avec lui.

Middie Une, professeur de son état, se tenait bien droite dans son tailleur noir sans pli et expliquait d'une voix mesurée le programme de l'année à venir. Duo nota en passant que les sept matières qu'ils étudieraient semblaient toutes, sans exception, complètement inintéressantes. Il poussa son sac sur sa droite, là où la place était vide, croisa les bras sur la table devant lui et posa son menton sur ses mains. Les tables de la Salle des Soleils étaient en U, pour faciliter les échanges. Juste en face de Duo, sur l'autre branche du U, Relena et Dorothy ne semblaient pas faire grand cas de ce que disait Une, chose étrange, surtout un jour de rentrée. Penchées l'une vers l'autre, elles chuchotaient en faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas glousser et jetaient fréquemment des regards en direction de la porte.

Convaincu qu'il n'y avait rien de plus débilisant que la contemplation de Relena et Dorothy en train de rire bêtement, Duo reporta son attention sur Une.

- ...et enfin le vendredi matin, de 8h à 12h, le professeur Gerars consacrera son cours à l'étude des Systèmes juridiques comparés. Vos cours ne reprennent que le lundi après-midi, ce qui vous laisse un weekend de presque trois jours. Je ne saurais assez vous conseiller de mettre ce temps à profit pour approfondir les sujets étudiés avec vos enseignants par des lectures assidues...

Une s'interrompit, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Relena et Dorothy eurent cette fois du mal à se retenir de rire et un gloussement étranglé s'échappa des lèvres de la première. Une invita la personne à entrer et ce fut le directeur qui apparut sur le seuil. Tous les étudiants se levèrent pour saluer l'entrée du grand homme, vieilles marques de politesse obligent, et les joues de Une s'empourprèrent délicatement.

- Monsieur le directeur, le salua-t-elle avec une révérence.

- Bonjour professeur Une, répondit-il d'une voix polie, bonjour à tous. J'espère que chacun de vous a passé d'agréables vacances. Je suis navré de vous interrompre, je vous amène deux nouveaux élèves. Entrez messieurs.

Deux garçons entrèrent, Relena et Dorothy faillirent à nouveau laisser échapper un rire strident. Ha ! C'était donc ça, se dit Duo. Les deux gourdes savaient qu'il allait y avoir des nouveaux et ça les avait mises dans tous leurs états. Duo se redressa sur sa chaise à temps pour voir Sally, la jolie blonde aux anglaises et aux yeux bleu clair échanger un regard de profonde exaspération avec Mary-Beth assise à quelques places d'elle. Puis il tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Le premier était grand, les cheveux châtains, une longue mèche lui tombait devant l'œil droit, son regard vert brillait d'un éclat dur. Le second, paraissait plus jeune, Duo se dit qu'il était plus beau aussi. Cheveux bruns en bataille, peau hâlée, des yeux bleu prusse froids et calculateurs. Duo ragea contre l'uniforme noir qui lui cachait le corps du beau jeune homme. L'asiatique balaya la pièce du regard et ses yeux glissèrent sur les étudiants avec une profonde indifférence.

Treize les présenta, ils s'appelaient Heero Yuy et Trowa Barton et avaient respectivement 16 ans et 18 ans. La différence d'âge ne surprit pas Duo, les élèves de la classe de la Salle des Soleils, celle-là même qui portait encore l'emblème de Louis XIV, n'avaient pas le même âge. Milliardo et Lucrezia avaient 19 ans alors que Relena et Dorothy en avaient 15. Ce qui les réunissait c'était plus le fait qu'ils soient parmi les plus riches de la planète. Ils étaient l'élite de l'élite. De ce fait, il paraissait étrange que deux sinistre inconnus puissent subitement être intégrés dans leur classe. Ils avaient dû payer très cher. Les yeux d'Heero croisèrent ceux de Duo au moment où il pensait à autre chose et il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité. Quel regard difficile à soutenir! Il était vraiment magnifique, le transperçait... Son visage était... noble, harmonieux et Duo se perdit dans sa contemplation. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits Heero avait cessé de le regarder, le directeur venait de repartir et tous les élèves s'étaient rassis depuis plusieurs secondes. Duo se laisse tomber sur sa chaise et eut un petit sourire en coin. Il n'allait pas se laisser envouter par un gamin de 16 ans quand même ! Un peu de dignité !

Il releva la tête et croisa l'expression narquoise de Wufei. La traduction exacte de ce regard était « crétin décérébré ». Duo y répondit par un grognement trop bas pour être perçu par des oreilles humaines mais qui signifiait clairement « mêle-toi de tes fesses vieux con aigri ». Wufei secoua la tête d'exaspération et reporta son attention sur Une qui venait de dire aux deux nouveaux de s'asseoir à côté de Relena et Dorothy. Duo passa quand même la langue sur ses dents pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bien toutes à la même longueur. En particulier les canines. Il valait mieux être prudent, on ne savait jamais quel genre de réaction pouvait entraîner une émotion forte. Ou un désir intense. Comme le désir de plaquer ce garçon contre un mur et de planter les crocs dans sa gorge en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux. Duo secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Quatre à côté de lui, lui lança un regard amusé.

Une décida de faire l'appel pour que les nouveaux puissent mettre un nom les visages de leurs camarades. Elle prit la liste de ses élèves, qu'elle devait pourtant déjà connaître par cœur puisqu'elle avait déjà été leur enseignante l'année précédente et qu'ils n'étaient que dix. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença.

- Catalonia Dorothy.

- Présente.

- De Cèdre Mary-Beth.

- Présente...

- Chang Wufei.

- Présent.

Duo reporta son attention sur Heero. Il avait pas l'air sympathique. Pas du tout même. Son beau visage était dur et fermé. Il lui donnait un air sévère et mystérieux. Il semblait se concentrer sur les noms. Trowa à côté de lui avait juste l'air de s'ennuyer. Duo se demanda à nouveau d'où ils venaient tous les deux. Il fouilla sa mémoire. Jamais entendu parler, ni à la télé, ni dans les journaux, ni dans les grandes réceptions interminables où le traînait Quatre. Ces noms ne lui rappelaient ni des noms de cadres d'entreprises, ni des noms d'aristocrates, ni des noms d'hommes politiques. Vraiment étrange.

- Maxwell Duo.

- Ouais ch'uis là, répondit Duo en détournant précipitamment son regard au moment où celui d'Heero tombait sur lui.

- La réponse attendue était "présent" monsieur Maxwell. Peacecraft Milliardo.

- Présent.

- Peacecraft Relena.

- Présente.

- Lucrezia Noin.

- Présente.

Duo regarda à nouveau dans la direction d'Heero qui ne s'intéressait plus à lui. Ce garçon l'attirait comme un aimant. Il se concentra pour essayer de déchiffrer la trame des pensées d'Heero. Rien. Pas la plus petite image, pas le moindre son, le moindre mot, la moindre idée même imprécise. C'était comme s'il ne pensait absolument à rien. Duo soupira. C'était pas la première fois. Il était vraiment très mauvais pour lire dans les pensées. Chacun avait des dons différents, et développait ses capacités de façon différente. Duo était très intelligent et très rusé, il avait un sens de l'observation particulièrement développé et une mémoire infaillible. Mais il était lamentablement médiocre pour tout ce qui sortait un peu de l'ordinaire. Comme lire dans les pensées, percevoir les sentiments, se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière...

- De Pomairols Sally.

- Présente.

- Raberba Winner Quatre.

- Présent.

- De Wolfsohn Clay.

- Présent.

- Très bien, reprit Une, je n'ai plus d'informations à vous transmettre. N'oubliez pas que vous avez Histoire diplomatique à 14h avec le Professeur Pagan. Ha, et monsieur Winner, voulez-vous bien faire visiter le château à vos nouveaux camarades ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Quatre avec un sourire.

Tout le monde se leva, Une sortit. Quatre était le délégué principal. Pas juste le délégué, il était le délégué des délégués. Il avait toujours plein de travail supplémentaire, du genre faire visiter _**TOUT**_ le château aux nouveaux. Mais Quatre souriait tout le temps et ne se plaignait jamais. C'était pour ça qu'il était le meilleur ami de Duo, les gens capables de sourire même quand ils avaient envie d'étrangler tout le monde étaient ceux que Duo considérait comme les plus forts, les plus dignes de confiance. Quatre s'approcha des deux nouveaux et leur adressa un sourire.

- Laisse Quatre, Relena et moi allons nous charger de leur faire une visite guidée, dit Dorothy avec un sourire amusé.

- C'est une très mauvaise idée, répondit une voix froide derrière elle.

Dorothy et Relena se retournèrent. Milliardo les regardait sévèrement.

- Si c'est vous qui leur faites visiter le château, la seule chose qu'ils apprendront sur notre école, c'est l'endroit où se trouvent les toilettes qui ont le plus grand miroir. Je pense que le délégué principal sera bien plus à même de leur donner de bons points de repère.

Heero et Trowa ne bronchèrent pas. Dorothy s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Relena l'en dissuada en posant la main sur son bras.

- Laisse tomber Dorothy, monsieur le prince de Sank est en mode « mes dents rayent le parquet », dit-elle avec dédain.

Milliardo lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit rien. Les deux filles sortirent dignement mais elles perdirent toute contenance à la seconde où elles dépassèrent la porte et on entendit leurs gloussements suraigus résonner dans la salle des voûtes à caissons. Quatre adressa une révérence à Milliardo qui partit en compagnie de Lucrezia.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-il ensuite aux deux garçons, je vais vous faire visiter.

Trowa eut un hochement de tête et un petit sourire agréable, Heero se contenta de grogner quelque chose comme « hgn ».

- Duo tu viens? demanda Quatre.

Duo allait répondre oui. Il était toujours prêt à alléger le fardeau de Quatre en lui donnant un coup de main. Mais au même instant il croisa le visage impassible de l'asiatique aux yeux bleus et une affreuse sensation de malaise l'envahit. Il retourna brusquement la tête vers Quatre, lança quelque chose comme « euh non désolé, Qua-chan, j'ai... euh... un truc à faire » et disparut comme une tornade dans un virevoltement de tresse.

Duo se retrouva dans la Salle des voûtes à caisson, elle résonnait des voix d'autres élèves, sûrement ceux de la Tour François 1er, la classe des Valois. Duo traversa la grande salle en bousculant un groupe de filles et prit la direction de la tour est. Il emprunta une porte qui l'emmena dans le grand couloir qui conduisait à l'Aile Royale, l'aile est, traversa la galerie et rejoignit leurs dortoirs. Les élèves de la Classe des Soleils avaient chacun leur chambre, c'était l'un de leurs nombreux avantages. Et ils étaient les seuls à dormir dans le château. Les autres élèves de l'école avaient leur dortoir à l'extérieur, un bâtiment récent construit à une centaine de mètres de l'école. Duo s'enferma dans sa chambre, tira les épais rideaux de velours rouge, ouvrit le petit réfrigérateur en tapant son code sur le boitier électronique et en sortit une pochette de sang.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser sur le sol tout en déchirant le haut de la pochette avec les dents. Ses crocs étaient devenus longs de presque un centimètre et demi, ses yeux s'étaient empourprés et c'est dans une demi-transe qu'il but goulûment le contenu de la pochette en plastique. Il resta un long moment sans bouger, en regardant le plafond sans le voir. Puis doucement le brouillard se leva, son esprit redevint clair. Sa respiration était encore saccadée, et il avait le goût du sang sur les lèvres. Le sang d'une femme jugea-t-il en se réveillant un peu. Il avait un goût âpre et un peu amer. Duo grimaça, ça devait être une fumeuse. Il jeta la pochette dans une poubelle de spéciale dont il renverrait le contenu à la fondation Romefeller. Puis il se rinça la bouche au lavabo de la petite salle de bain attenante et vérifia qu'il n'avait aucune tache de sang sur lui.

Il ressortit dans le couloir et se passa la main dans les cheveux. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Ça lui arrivait jamais de perdre le contrôle comme ça. Ca avait dû se produire au début, les deux ou trois premières années. Quand il ne connaissait pas encore sa soif et ses limites. Mais il était généralement très fort pour maîtriser ses pulsions. Lui et Quatre avaient l'air très humain. Ils étaient ceux qui faisaient meilleure impression. Duo resta un moment à regarder la cour intérieure du château. Il finit par apercevoir Quatre suivi des deux humains. Duo détailla attentivement le brun. Il eut un frisson. Ses mèches brunes bougeaient doucement au rythme de la brise. Il y avait une sorte de grâce féline dans ses mouvements, il bougeait comme bougent les sportifs entraînés, les gens qui maîtrisent parfaitement leur corps, qui ont développé chaque muscle. Il bougeait comme les vampires. Duo détourna vivement la tête, ses crocs avaient de nouveau commencé à s'allonger. Ca n'allait pas du tout ! Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte du couloir avant de se souvenir qu'il y avait les chambres des professeurs à l'étage d'en dessous, et que ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il retraversa la galerie et une fois de retour dans le donjon, il partit s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque de la tour Caroline de Berry, elle était réservée à la classe des Soleils, il serait tranquille.

Quelle situation stupide quand même ! Être obligé de se cacher dans la vieille bibliothèque poussiéreuse alors qu'il faisait un temps si beau dehors. Tout ça pour un simple humain. Duo attrapa un livre sur les vampires qui expliquait comment les reconnaître et les tuer. Il soupira, ceux de son espèce n'étaient les bienvenus nulle part. Ils restaient cachés depuis la Croisade. Ils étaient traqués où qu'ils aillent et ils n'avaient pu rester dans cette école qu'au prix d'une prudence de tous les instants. Personne, même pas le directeur n'était au courant qu'ils y avaient des vampires parmi les étudiants. Les yeux de Duo s'attardèrent sur un passage qui expliquait comment l'odeur de certains humains pouvait faire perdre leurs moyens aux vampires et les rendre agressifs. Il n'y avait pas de règle, c'était différent pour chacun, il était impossible de prévoir quel humain pouvait réveiller les instincts chasseurs « de ces monstres ». Duo referma le livre et le jeta au hasard sur une étagère. Si c'était ce qui était en train de lui arriver, il lui suffirait de rester à l'écart de ce mec et il n'y aurait pas de problèmes.

La porte grinça et Quatre entra dans la bibliothèque. Il se laissa tomber sur l'un des divans à côté de la cheminée où le feu n'avait pas encore était allumé.

- Comment tu savais que j'étais là? demanda Duo d'une voix éteinte en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

- Quand je leur ai fait visiter le dortoir j'ai remarqué que ça sentait le sang près de ta chambre. J'ai suivi l'odeur jusqu'ici.

Il y eut un silence.

- Ils sont pas très bavards, reprit Quatre, mais ils ont l'air sympa. Surtout Trowa, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Duo grogna.

- Pour Wufei aussi ça a été difficile au début, mais ça passera à force, continua le bond.

Duo laissa retomber le rideau blanc et vint s'assoir en face de son ami.

- Quatre. Je comprends absolument pas de quoi tu parles, alors ou t'expliques, ou tu te tais, parce que là je suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Ha ha ha ! Tu fais trop peur quand tu prends ton air sérieux ! Je parlais de Wufei et Sally ! Tu sais l'année dernière, Wufei était toujours désagréable avec elle. Dès qu'elle entrait dans la même pièce que lui il partait, il ne lui adressait jamais la parole.

Duo se souvenait de cette période, il s'était souvent moqué du comportement de Wufei, en lui disant qu'il avait l'air cinglé à fuir Sally comme ça.

- Puis avec au fil des mois, ça s'est arrangé et maintenant il passe pas mal de temps avec elle.

- Non Quatre, vraiment je vois pas pourquoi toi et moi, on est en train de discuter des pathologies de Wufei.

Quatre soupira.

- Tu fais aucun effort. Ca arrive de perdre le contrôle devant un humain en particulier, sans qu'on sache pourquoi. C'est une réaction physiologique connue. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Wufei l'année dernière et c'est ce qui vient de t'arriver avec Heero. N'essaye pas de me faire croire que t'avais pas compris ça.

Duo ne répondit rien et tourna les yeux vers un des tableaux accrochés à côté de la cheminée et le regarda avec intensité pour ne pas croiser les yeux de son ami. Quatre attendit.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Son ami eut un petit rire.

- Tu dois le droguer et l'emmener dans les bois, sucer son sang et l'enterrer entre les racines d'un arbre.

Duo attrapa le premier livre qui passa à sa portée, en l'occurrence un énorme pavé intitulé « Histoire des institutions communautaires » et le balança à la figure de Quatre qui l'esquiva adroitement. L'ouvrage s'écrasa contre le dossier du divan. Quatre éclata de rire et prit le livre pour défroisser les pages abîmées.

- Il faut juste que tu sois prudent, dit-il lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son sérieux. Éloigne-toi de lui si tu te sens mal à l'aise et essaye de te concentrer pour rester calme quand vous serez dans la même pièce. Ca te fera un bon exercice de self-control. Je m'inquiète pas trop pour toi, tu es très bon à ça. Et puis nourris-toi régulièrement, ça t'aidera à garder ton sang froid, si tu me permets l'expression !

Duo laissa échapper un petit sourire.

- Entre les cours chiants et l'humain que j'ai envie de bouffer, elle va vraiment être longue cette année !

- Hé hé ! Tu vas mesurer la dimension de tout ce qu'emporte le mot « éternité »! Ha et au fait, Mary-Beth m'a dit qu'elle aimerait qu'on discute tous les cinq à la chapelle ce soir, après le couvre-feu. Elle avait l'air contrariée.

- Elle a toujours l'air contrariée ! s'exclama Duo en s'étirant.

- Il est presque midi, on descend manger ? J'ai super faim !

- Huuun... ouais je vais venir. Ca va faire suspect sinon. Mais je viens d'avaler un demi-litre de sang à moitié congelé, alors j'ai surtout envie de gerber là.

- T'as avalé une pochette entière ? Toi qui bois presque jamais rien ? Il doit te faire vachement d'effet !

- Quaaaatre....

- Je plaisante ça va !

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau assis dans la Salle des Soleils. Le Professeur Pagan, un vieux monsieur très droit et très ennuyeux commençait son cours d'Histoire diplomatique d'une voix cassée et poussiéreuse. Duo pour passer le temps, griffonnait sur une feuille polycopiée (la frise chronologique qui venait de leur être distribuée) en pensant tout à fait à autre chose.

- ...qui s'étend jusqu'à l'an 192, année de la signature du dernier traité international. Nous allons demander à M. Maxwell, que l'Histoire passionne, de nous lire à haute voix l'introduction page 12.

Duo sursauta. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Heero. Il crut un instant qu'il ne pourrait jamais remonter à la surface. L'eau bleue était beaucoup trop attirante. Un léger coup de coude de Quatre le ramena à la réalité et il baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'il lui tendait. Ses crocs menaçaient de s'allonger.

_*C'est encore pire que ce matin... Il faut absolument que je pense à autre chose! Introduction à l'Histoire diplomatique... Ca c'est parfait ! Je dois faire quoi déjà ? Lire à haute voix ?*_

-A la... A la fin du vingt-deuxième siècle du calendrier chrétien, l'utilisation excessive de technologies non contrôlées renversa le fragile équilibre planétaire et l'agriculture connut un ralentissement sans précédent dans l'histoire des sociétés industrialisées. S'en suivit une grande famine, à laquelle s'ajouta des pénuries d'eau potable. Comme on aurait pu le prévoir, les conflits survinrent entre les états qui souhaitaient s'approprier les ressources naturelles et après l'échec des pourparlers internationaux et l'éclatement de l'Union Européenne, la troisième guerre mondiale débuta.

_*Et la quatrième pourrait bien survenir si je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma soif ! Ce type il s'en fout complètement de ce qu'il me fait, il s'en rend même pas compte ! C'est vraiment insouciant un humain…*_

- Les nations n'eurent pas recourt à l'arme nucléaire, continua Duo, mais les plus grandes villes du monde furent détruites et débuta une ère de dévastation et d'errance pour les humains survivants. Ce fut au cœur de cette période troublée qu'apparut la Nouvelle Race, née des germes du chaos. Les textes qui datent de cette époque sont si rares et si imprécis qu'il est impossible de dire avec exactitude de quelle manière ils naquirent.

La pression au niveau de sa mâchoire diminua lentement et Duo se sentit un peu rassuré, ses crocs n'avaient pas bougés.

- D'anciennes légendes racontent qu'ils existaient déjà à l'aube des temps mais que leur peuple se cachait parmi les humains et qu'ils profitèrent de l'apocalypse pour resurgir. D'autres théories disent que pour s'adapter aux conditions de vie difficiles, le corps de certains humains muta, créant une nouvelle race.

Duo commença à se concentrer sur le texte et à réaliser quel en était le sujet. Oubliant Heero, il pria intérieurement pour qu'ils ne passent pas tous leurs cours d'Histoire à dire à quel point les vampires étaient des monstres. Parce qu'il se pourrait alors que cette année soit **vraiment** insupportable.

- Il y eut plusieurs décennies de flottement, pendant lesquelles les humains et les vampires, nom qui leur fut donné, vécurent dans une paix relative. A l'aube du vingt-quatrième siècle, les vampires, aidés par leurs dons inhumains avaient accédé à toutes les hautes sphères du pouvoir. Il y eut alors des hommes assez courageux pour dénoncer l'infamie que représentait la prise de pouvoir par une race de criminels qui se nourrissait de sang humain.

_*Oui, bon ben c'est loupé, apparemment on est parti pour un programme spécial « Les vampires sont des méchants, en 1000 exemples ».*_

Duo retint un soupir et continua sa lecture, c'était le dernier paragraphe.

- La révolution gronda parmi les hommes et d'interminables conflits éclatèrent entre eux et les vampires. Le vingt-quatrième siècle fut marqué par de nombreux actes de terrorismes, d'emprisonnements, de torture et de meurtres. Les gouvernements, minés de vampires, ne parvinrent pas à rétablir la paix, et en 2333, débuta la Croisade. Cette Guerre Sainte avait pour but de rétablir la Justice Divine sur Terre. Les vampires furent chassés et tués. Les pertes furent nombreuses, tant chez la race des vampires que chez celle des humains. Mais par la grâce de Dieu, les hommes triomphèrent et purent ramener l'ordre et la paix dans le Royaume du Seigneur.

_*Et en plus ce stupide livre est axé religion ! Cette année va être __**horrible**__!*_

- Merci monsieur Maxwell. Donc comme vient de le lire votre camarade, vous pouvez vous rendre compte que...

Et Duo ne sut pas vraiment de quoi il pouvait se rendre compte parce qu'il pensa à autre chose. Il passa les quatre longues heures que durèrent le cours à observer le livre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un puits de sagesse et d'une source d'intérêt indescriptible. Il n'osa pas relever les yeux vers l'asiatique, par peur de ne pas s'en remettre. C'était à la fois irritant, agaçant et crispant, il se sentait piégé. Et ce fut de mauvaise humeur comme pas permis qu'il sortit de la Salle des Soleils lorsque le cours se termina enfin.

Les élèves des autres classes se dirigeaient vers leur dortoir au nord du château et Duo profita que les terrasses soient vides pour y monter. Il pu enfin respirer comme il voulait et regarder où il voulait. Il s'étira longuement pour détendre ses muscles crispés et regarda le soleil décliner. Quatre ne le rejoignit pas, il devait être occupé à recevoir ses instructions auprès du directeur. Les attributions du délégué principal étaient vraiment nombreuses.

Duo ne descendit pas manger, il n'avait pas envie de voir le sale type qui lui pourrissait la vie. Vers 19h30, il commença à s'ennuyer et décida d'aller faire un tour au bord de l'eau avant le couvre-feu. Lorsqu'il descendit dans la cour, des bruits de pas le firent se retourner.

- Maxwell !

Sally arriva en courant jusqu'à lui. Ses boucles blondes rebondissaient autour de son visage. La jupe noire à rubans rouges et le chemisier blanc - l'uniforme des filles - lui allaient vraiment bien. Duo se dit que ça avait dû être difficile pour Wufei de pas lui sauter dessus.

- On va aller se poser dans les jardins. Tu viens avec nous?

- Qui ça « nous »?

- Ben Wufei, Mary-Beth, Clay et moi. Ils arrivent, ils sont dans le hall en train de discuter avec Quatre. Il peut pas venir le pauvre, Kushrenada lui a déjà donné plein de travail… Mais qu'est-ce qu'y a ? T'es tout bizarre aujourd'hui ! C'est la rentrée qui te rend malade comme ça ?

Duo se reprit et lui fit son sourire habituel.

- Ouais, revoir Relena et Dorothy a été très éprouvant. Mais oui, je viens avec vous, j'étais en train de traîner de toute façon.

Sally eut un petit rire à l'évocation de Relena et Dorothy. Les autres descendirent dans la cour et marchèrent dans leur direction. Avant qu'ils les aient rejoints, Duo nota que Mary-Beth avait effectivement l'air contrariée, Clay aussi à sa manière. Ils chuchotaient et Duo n'entendit que quelques bribes de mots sans intérêt. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, ils reprirent tous une expression normale et ils parlèrent tout fort du fait qu'il était scandaleux que le directeur ait supprimé leurs vacances d'octobre et de février pour les remplacer par des stages d'équitation obligatoires. Duo fut convaincu que ce n'était absolument pas de ça qu'ils discutaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais comme il y avait Sally il ne posa pas de questions.

Ils s'installèrent près d'un arbre. Et Duo se permis à nouveau de faire le pitre. Il réalisa combien il lui avait été difficile de se contenir toute la journée. Il allait falloir qu'il se maîtrise et vite. Ce Heero--j'empiète-sur-ton-espace-vital-Yuy n'allait pas l'empêcher de vivre longtemps. Sinon il se pourrait bien qu'il se retrouve enterré sous les racines d'un arbre, comme l'avait suggéré Quatre. A 21h40, ils rejoignirent tous leurs chambres. Et vers 22h30, lorsqu'ils furent certains qu'ils ne risquaient rien, les vampires se glissèrent silencieusement jusqu'à l'Aile Ouest, l'aile abandonnée.

Pendant la Croisade, le Château de Chambord avait servi à entreposer des vivres et des armes. Toutes les œuvres d'art et les meubles anciens avaient été déplacés dans l'aile ouest et entassés dans la chapelle et les pièces adjacentes. L'Etat français n'avait par la suite, pas eu les fonds nécessaires à la restauration du château et il resta dans cet état d'abandon pendant longtemps. Il y avait d'autres priorités que les œuvres d'art. En 185 Après la Croisade, Treize Kushrenada, riche fils d'un des fondateurs de l'Organisation Zodiacale **[2]**, racheta le château pour une misère en échange de son engagement à le restaurer et à en faire une prestigieuse école. Seule l'aile ouest, qui servait de débarras, ne fut pas rouverte.

Duo s'appuya contre l'un des vieux bancs de la chapelle. Quatre arriva en dernier.

- Alors, demanda-t-il à Clay et Mary-Beth. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Maintenant que tout le monde est là j'ai l'impression de vous avoir fait venir pour pas grand chose, dit doucement Mary-Beth.

Elle était assise au bord de l'estrade de la nef et une petite bougie posée à côté d'elle l'éclairait. Ils voyaient tous très bien dans le noir, mais Mary-Beth éprouvait toujours le besoin d'allumer une lumière.

- Puisqu'on est là dit-nous quand même, répondit Quatre en s'installant à côté de Duo.

Elle passa la main dans ses longs cheveux chocolat.

- Elle n'arrive pas à lire les pensées des deux nouveaux, intervint Clay à qui ce genre de réunion tapait sur les nerfs et qui ne souhaitait pas que ça s'éternise.

- Hé alors, elle pourra réessayer demain… suggéra Duo.

- Ferme-là Maxwell ! aboya Wufei.

- Moi non-plus je n'y arrive pas, dit Quatre plus doucement. Et leurs émotions sont très maîtrisées, je ne sens presque rien.

- Aucun de nous ne les perçoit, c'est ça qui m'inquiète, dit Mary-Beth.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Duo. C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive de ne pas percevoir quelqu'un.

- Non Maxwell, s'indigna Wufei, il n'y a que pour toi que ce n'est pas nouveau ! Lesvampires lisent très bien les pensées normalement, surtout celles des humains.

- Alors quoi ? C'est pas des humains ?

Mary-Beth et Clay échangèrent un regard. Quelque chose fit "tilt" dans l'esprit de Duo. C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas doué pour lire dans les pensées, mais il compensait en comprenant tout très vite.

- Oh... Vous pensez que c'est des Preventers ? **[3]**

Wufei sursauta. Quatre se redressa et leva les yeux vers Mary-Beth. Elle soupira en balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

- Les Preventers sont les seuls humains capables de rivaliser avec des vampires. Ils sont entraînés à être rapides, agiles, forts. Ils connaissent nos points faibles. Ils sont armés pour nous tuer. Et ils savent dissimuler leurs pensées, pour qu'on ne se doute pas de leurs intentions.

- Ouais, ben pour le coup c'est loupé ! s'exclama Duo. Maintenant on sait ce qu'ils veulent.

- Enfin s'ils sont bien des Preventers, précisa Quatre.

- Mais qui pourrait les avoir envoyés ? demanda Wufei.

- Les services des Preventers s'achètent, dit Clay. Et cette école ne manque pas de gens qui ont de l'argent. Ca peut être n'importe qui, les parents d'un élève, un professeur ou Treize lui-même.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on a été repérés ? interrogea Quatre.

- Pas forcément, répondit Mary-Beth, peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une mesure préventive, pour protéger leurs chères petites têtes blondes.

- Moi je suis sûr que Maxwell a été repéré ! dit Wufei en jetant à Duo un regard moqueur. Tu erres dans les couloirs la nuit et tu dors sur ta table le jour… T'es vraiment pas prudent !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas tout dire à Sally ?

Wufei devint cramoisi, lança un regard colérique à Duo et émit un grognement sourd qui signifiait que l'américain n'avait plus longtemps à vivre.

- Rhooo, la paix ! s'exclama Mary-Beth de sa voix froide.

Mary-Beth était quelqu'un de vraiment impressionnant. Elle avait une aura étrange, parlait toujours d'une voix égale. Tout le monde faisait attention à ne jamais la fâcher parce qu'il était trop inquiétant d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si elle se mettait en colère.

- Pour l'instant, il faut observer et attendre. On ne peut rien faire sans être sûr de qui ils sont et de ce qu'ils font là. Ce genre de réunion ne devra plus avoir lieu. Assurez-vous toujours de ne pas être observés quand vous êtes seuls. Et Duo, éloigne-toi le plus possible de lui, c'est la chose la plus prudente à faire.

Duo eut un pauvre sourire, il ne pouvait pas espérer que les autres ne se soient pas rendu compte de ses stupides pertes de contrôle en présence de l'asiatique. Il hocha simplement la tête. Wufei ne fit aucune remarque. Duo lui en fut reconnaissant.

- Bon, hé ben maintenant que tout est dit, au lit ! dit Clay en baillant.

Duo leur souhaita bonne nuit et partit le premier, en sortant il vit Clay soulever Mary-Beth par la taille et la faire descendre de l'estrade pendant qu'elle lui disait « Tu as déjà sommeil ? Qu'est-ce que tu es oisif comme vampire... ». Il sourit. Ces gens étaient sa famille, aussi bizarre puissent-ils paraître. Il n'était pas question que qui que ce soit les mette en danger. Il allait falloir régler le problème des deux humains... En commençant par l'asiatique.

A suivre…

_Ecriture achevée le 27/09/2009_

* * *

**[1]** L'Alliance désigne les pays de l'ancienne triade (USA, Europe, Japon) qui ont ratifié le traité de la Nouvelle-Orléans après la Croisade et qui unissent leurs forces pour éradiquer les vampires. OZ est le bras armé de l'Alliance.

**[2]** L'Organisation Zodiacale (OZ) est un organisme armé rattaché à l'Alliance. Fabricant d'armes pendant la troisième guerre mondiale, OZ s'est ensuite spécialisé dans la chasse aux vampires et fabrique des armes pour les détruire.

**[3]** Les Preventers sont une branche d'OZ spécialisée dans la chasse aux vampires, ils peuvent être employés comme des mercenaires par n'importe quel organisme privé ou public.


	2. Chapitre 2 : In Hoc Signo Vinces

**Chapitre 2 : In Hoc Signo Vinces**

_**Mardi 5 Septembre 195 AC**_

_**2h du matin - 3ème étage - Les Terrasses**_

Duo poussa un profond soupir et tourna la page. Il n'avait jamais été très dormeur. Quand il était humain déjà, il vivait dans la rue et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire la grasse matinée. Alors maintenant qu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de dormir, il passait ses nuits à lire toutes sortes de livres et dormait quelques heures par-ci, par-là quand il s'ennuyait. Les autres dormaient plus que lui. Clay dormait presque autant qu'un humain. Quatre aussi, il était un excellent empathe mais ça l'épuisait. On pouvait comprendre ça. Lorsque vous passez vos journées à ressentir les émotions de tous les gens qui vous entourent vous devez avoir l'impression que dix jours viennent de s'écouler. Si l'on considérait que la fatigue d'une personne était proportionnelle à ses dépenses d'énergie, alors Duo devait être au plus bas de ses capacités. En permanence. Comme si son potentiel était profondément endormi. C'était ce que lui avait dit le père de Quatre.

Le point positif était qu'il avait toutes ses nuits pour lire. Le point négatif était que s'il voulait être assez bon en cours pour rester dans cette école et continuer à soutenir Quatre, il était obligé de travailler toutes les nuits.

Clap !

Il referma sèchement le livre d'Histoire diplomatique sur la page où figurait l'extrait du traité d'éradication des vampires. Un traité signé au lendemain de la Croisade qui avait rendu légale à chasse aux vampires. Et leur mise à mort… A quoi ressemblerait ce monde si la Croisade avait été gagnée par son espèce ?

Des bruits de pas derrière lui l'avertirent qu'il allait avoir de la visite. Il s'apprêtait à sauter par dessus la rambarde de pierre pour échapper aux réprimandes mais il reconnut l'odeur de la personne qui s'approchait. Il se rassit sur le banc et rouvrit son livre d'un air innocent. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'Heero arriva sur la terrasse. L'asiatique fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot. Heero avait le visage fermé et un regard suspicieux.

– Hé ben quoi ? finit par dire Duo. Fais pas peur aux gens en pleine nuit comme ça ! J'ai cru que c'était un surveillant qui montait sur les terrasses…

Heero ne répondit rien. Duo lui lança un regard mauvais, après tout si ce stupide humain tombait de la terrasse, qu'il s'écrasait par terre et qu'il mourait, il n'aurait plus de problème. L'asiatique marcha jusqu'à lui et le dévisagea un moment.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as à faire ton mystérieux? demanda Duo agacé. Tu erres dans le château comme un vampire…

Heero sursauta. _Touché._

– Il me semblait avoir entendu du bruit, répondit-il seulement.

– Ben maintenant que tu sais que c'est moi tu peux retourner te coucher !

Heero s'accouda à la rambarde et regarda la cour quelques instants. Il tournait le dos à Duo, pas malin pour un Preventer… Au bout d'un moment il se retourna vers lui, il avait l'air d'être moins sur la défensive. La lumière de la lune brilla dans ses yeux. Les crocs de Duo menacèrent à nouveau de s'allonger. Il baissa la tête et fixa son livre.

– Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Heero d'une voix un peu plus amicale que précédemment.

– Vas-y, fit Duo un peu sèchement sans lever la tête.

– Est-ce que tu as déjà… est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé de constater des choses étranges dans l'école ?

Duo releva la tête, presque scandalisé.

– Etranges ? Etranges comme quoi ? Comme me faire emmerder en pleine nuit par un type louche qui pose des questions à la con ?

Heero éclata de rire. Duo ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, ce type n'avait même pas l'air capable de sourire. Est-ce que s'il se mettait à rire c'était mauvais signe ? Si ça ce trouvait il allait peut être se transformer en quelque chose de dangereux…

– Non quelque chose de plus inquiétant, reprit Heero.

Il y eut un silence. Ses yeux bleus brillaient toujours.

– Tu es souvent dehors la nuit ?

– Je suis insomniaque, répondit Duo sans développer.

– Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé d'apercevoir des personnes inconnues dans l'enceinte du château pendant la nuit ? Ou d'entendre des bruits de pas ou de voix dans un couloir vide ?

C'était quoi ces questions ? Il était vraiment Preventer ce type ou quoi ? Quand on cherche un vampire on ne demande pas ce genre de choses… On demande plutôt si quelqu'un a été mordu, si quelqu'un a disparu, si on suspecte quelqu'un de se comporter étrangement...

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– Comme ça, dit juste Heero en haussant une épaule.

– Tu ne peux pas me poser des questions aussi précises, juste « comme ça ». Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Heero jeta de nouveau un œil dans la cour.

– Je sais pas encore, finit-il par répondre d'une voix plus basse. Mais tu ne devrais pas rester dehors trop tard, on ne sait jamais…

Heero n'ajouta rien et partit.

___†_____________†___

_**Midi - 1er étage - Réfectoire de la classe des Soleil**_

– On a quoi cet après-midi ? demanda Duo en piquant un morceau de viande avec sa fourchette.

– Droit du commerce international, répondit Quatre en soupirant.

– Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir à votre table ?

Duo et Quatre se retournèrent en même temps, Clay et Mary-Beth levèrent les yeux de leur assiette. Trowa fit un petit sourire à Quatre qui accepta immédiatement. Trowa et Heero s'installèrent alors à leur table. Duo remarqua avec plaisir que ses pulsions s'étaient un peu calmées depuis qu'ils avaient discuté tous les deux sur la terrasse. Il se demanda si ça pouvait être psychologique.

– J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, continua Trowa à l'adresse de Quatre qui aurait sans doute rougit s'il en avait été capable.

– Oui vas-y.

– Vous aviez déjà Droit du commerce international l'année dernière je me trompe ?

– Non c'est exact, répondit Quatre, Une était déjà notre professeur.

– Heero et moi étions dans une école où cette matière n'était vue qu'en option et nous n'en avons jamais fait. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous donner tes cours de l'année dernière pour qu'on sache ce qu'il nous faut rattraper ?

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix s'éleva à la table voisine.

– …mais le prof l'a pourtant très bien expliqué ! cria Lucrezia à Relena. Tu vois bien que Machiavel n'a pas pu vouloir dire une chose pareille ! Quand il explique que le prince doit savoir duper ou mentir ça veut dire seulement en cas de nécessité ! Ça ne veut pas dire que le meilleur prince est le plus sournois !

– Mais même ! répondit Relena d'une voix aigue et en devenant rouge homard. Un prince n'a pas à mentir même en cas de nécessité! Il doit être loyal et montrer l'exemple !

– Loue le ciel que ce soit ton frère est non toi qui hérite du trône de Sank, parce que ce n'est pas avec des idéaux aussi niais qu'on gouverne un pays ! lança Lucrezia d'un ton exaspéré.

– Hé bien moi je trouve que Relena est gentille et courageuse et qu'elle ferait une excellente dirigeante, s'exclama Dorothy.

Et les deux blondes quittèrent le réfectoire bras-dessus, bras-dessous dans une attitude de puérilité avancée. Lucrezia leva les yeux au ciel et Milliardo baissa la tête et se massa les tempes.

– Quand Sally va apprendre qu'elle a loupé cette dispute… marmonna Mary-Beth avec un sourire narquois.

– Oui je te passerai mon cours de l'année dernière, dit Quatre à l'attention de Trowa.

– Merci, répondit Trowa avec un petit sourire en se servant de la viande et des pommes de terre.

– Les Peacecraft sont la famille régnante du royaume de Sank, c'est bien ça ? demanda Heero.

Duo sourit, la situation était quand même assez drôle, quatre vampires discutant à table avec deux Preventers.

– En dehors de l'école oui, dit-il à l'adresse d'Heero. En dehors de l'école Relena est princesse de Sank et Dorothy la future héritière du duché Dermeil.

– Et à l'intérieur de l'école ? demanda Heero en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

– A l'intérieur de l'école elles sont le sujet de conversation le plus drôle de la classe, répondit Quatre. Sally et Mary-Beth passent toutes sortes de paris sur leur capacité à se ridiculiser

– De quelle école est-ce que vous venez ? demanda Clay d'un air absent.

– De l'école de la Nouvelle-Orléans en Louisiane, dit Trowa.

– Ha c'est pour ça que vous parlez français ! s'exclama Quatre.

Trowa sourit.

– Non en fait les gens ne parlent pas vraiment français en Louisiane, c'est plus un dialecte déformé maintenant. C'est assez incompréhensible. Moi je suis français à l'origine et Heero est né aux Etats-Unis mais il a vécu quelques temps en France.

Duo eut un petit pincement au cœur. Alors lui aussi il était américain lui aussi. Il avait plutôt l'air d'être asiatique. Mais ça ne devait être que des origines, il ne pouvait pas être asiatique à 100% avec des yeux bleus comme ça. Il croisa son regard. Ses crocs firent rappeler leur existence. Décidément c'était pas encore au point…

- Et vous, vous êtes tous français ? demanda Trowa en ne regardant que le petit blond.

- Non, il n'y a que Mary-Beth. Clay est allemand, Duo est américain et moi je suis arabe.

Trowa et Heero lui jetèrent le même regard circonspect et dubitatif.

- Oui, je sais on dirait pas ! dit Quatre en riant. Je suis du clan Winner, je suis le seul blond de ma famille.

- Du clan Winner ? demanda Heero soudain beaucoup plus sérieux. Le clan qui dirige la Fondation Romefeller ? **[1]**

- Oui, c'est exact, répondit Quatre avec un sourire.

Heero garda le silence et fronça les sourcils. Duo se demanda à quoi il pensait. Ce type avait l'air du genre à toujours faire des mystères. S'il était Preventer il avait peut être eu vent de quelques rumeurs sur la Fondation Romefeller. Et sur la famille de Quatre. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient installés à leur table justement pour leur poser des questions afin de déterminer quels étaient les vampires. Ce qu'Heero lui avait demandé pendant la nuit lui revint. Est-ce qu'il avait vu des étrangers dans l'enceinte de l'école ? Est-ce qu'il avait entendu des bruits de pas dans un couloir vide ? Des bruits de pas dans un couloir vide… Vers quoi tendait cette question ? Duo se sentit mal à l'aise. Maintenant qu'on lui posait la question il se souvenait qu'il lui était déjà arrivé d'entendre des bruits bizarres. Dans l'aile abandonnée. Mais quelle importance est-ce que ça pouvait avoir ? Est-ce qu'Heero lui avait posé des questions étranges exprès pour le déstabiliser ?

– Tu vas devenir dirigeant de la fondation alors ? dit Trowa sur un ton plus agréable qu'Heero. Tu dois avoir la pression.

Quatre eut un adorable sourire mais ne répondit rien, il n'était pas du genre à reconnaître qu'il en bavait.

– Sally et Wufei ne vont pas tarder, dit-il pour changer de sujet. Sally doit avoir terminé son cours de piano. On m'a demandé d'aller voir l'administration au rez-de-chaussée. J'y vais ça fera de la place à table.

– Je t'accompagne, dit simplement Duo en se levant aussi.

– Tu veux venir avec moi voir l'administration ? demanda Quatre en penchant la tête.

Duo chercha une excuse. Non il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller à l'administration, mais il ne voulait pas que Quatre soit tout seul même pendant leurs heures de temps libre. Mais il ne fallait pas dire ça à Quatre, sinon il aurait refusé que Duo l'accompagne.

– Oui ! J'ai cru voir une jolie petite brune hier. Je suis sûre que c'est une stagiaire! Il faut que je la trouve, j'en dors pas de la nuit…

Heero eut un petit sourire moqueur.

– Ha c'était pour ça… dit-il à mi-voix.

Duo le regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis il se souvint lui avoir dit qu'il était insomniaque. Il ne pu alors réprimer un large sourire. Il ne savait pas pouvoir mais l'idée de partager un sourire avec Heero et qu'il soit le seul à comprendre le mit soudain de bonne humeur. Il salua ses amis et sortit du réfectoire à la suite de Quatre. Juste avant de tourner la tête il sentit un regard insistant se poser sur lui, il pensa que c'était Heero mais il le vit discuter avec Clay. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le visage de Mary-Beth.

Elle le regardait gravement. Duo passa la porte en soupirant. Elle avait déjà compris quelque chose…

___†_____________†___

_**16h - 2ème étage - Salle des Soleils**_

Quatre lui donna un léger coup de coude pour qu'il se redresse. C'était la cinquième fois en deux heures que le blond l'empêchait de s'endormir. Les cours de Une étaient de loin les plus ennuyeux. Duo retint un bâillement. Une réexpliquait un point du cours sur lequel elle avait passé un chapitre entier l'année précédente. Il suffisait à Duo d'entendre quelque chose une fois pour s'en souvenir toute sa vie. Alors les cours qui se répétaient étaient ceux qu'il détestait le plus.

Duo laissa son esprit vagabonder. Des bruits de pas dans un couloir vide… Cette phrase lui évoquait quelque chose mais son esprit répondait avec acharnement qu'il refusait de se souvenir.

Des bruits de pas dans le noir… Le son d'une voix qui semble venir de l'intérieur, comme le bruit des battements de cœur qui résonne dans sa tête… Ils ont la peau glacée. _**Vraiment**_ glacée. Pas juste froide comme les vampires. Ils se déplacent de façon étrange, comme si leurs corps obéissaient aux lois d'une autre physique…

Duo secoua vivement la tête. Non. Non il ne voulait définitivement pas y penser.

Dans son champ de vision il vit Mary-Beth et Clay échanger un regard. Il les regarda du coin de l'œil. Ils avaient l'air étranges tous les deux. Peut-être qu'ils étaient en train de discuter, c'était pour ça qu'ils arrivaient à arborer une expression aussi concentrée pendant un cours de Une. Ils étaient tous les deux d'excellents télépathes et ils communiquaient souvent comme ça. C'était sans doute ce qui les avait autant rapprochés. Partager les pensées de quelqu'un devait créer des liens très forts.

« RENDEZ-VOUS A LA BIBLIOTHEQUE A LA FIN DU COURS »

Duo faillit sursauter. C'était la voix de Mary-Beth. Ou plutôt les pensées de Mary-Beth. Il ne lui arrivait jamais de les entendre. Mais là c'était comme si elle avait crié. Elle avait dû faire exprès de penser très fort pour qu'il puisse être au courant lui aussi. Wufei s'était tourné vers elle et lui lançait un regard mauvais qu'elle ignorait superbement.

- C'était pas la peine de hurler, marmonna-t-il si bas qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu entendre.

Duo tourna la tête au moment où Clay regardait dans sa direction. Il allait devoir des explications. Un jour il faudrait qu'il se décide à faire des progrès en télépathie, c'était pénible de ne rien pouvoir garder pour soi.

___†_____________†___

_**18h - 2ème étage - Bibliothèque de la Tour de Berry**_

Duo arriva le dernier en traînant des pieds. Wufei était perdu au milieu des livres, sans doute à la recherche des ouvrages mentionnés dans la bibliographie que Une leur avait donnée. Un vrai fayot celui-là… Quatre était assis à une table et avait commencé à recopier son cours au propre. Clay feuilletait un journal allongé sur un canapé et Mary-Beth était debout à la fenêtre. Elle se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux noirs étaient perçants mais elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, plutôt inquiète.

– On t'attendait, râla Wufei sans sortir de derrière les rayons de livres.

– On avait dit qu'on ferait plus de réunion… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Duo d'une voix fatiguée en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de Quatre.

– C'est toi qui sais, dit Mary-Beth d'une voix un peu faible qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Tu m'as perturbée toute la journée avec tes pensées bizarres…

Elle n'avait même pas vraiment réussi à y mettre le ton pour que ça ressemble à un reproche, elle avait juste eu l'air de se plaindre. Elle s'appuya au dos du canapé où était couché Clay. Elle se rapprochait toujours de lui de manière inconsciente quand elle était mal à l'aise.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Duo que la situation gênait.

– Je sais pas trop… Mais c'était effrayant. Qu'est-ce que c'était cet endroit auquel tu pensais tout à l'heure ? Avec les bruits…

– Je m'en souviens pas… C'était il y a presque cinquante ans. L'année où je suis devenu un vampire… Je me souviens mal de cette période. C'était avant que je rencontre Quatre.

Clay se releva et vint s'adosser au canapé à coté de Mary-Beth.

– Qu'est-ce qu'Heero t'a dit cette nuit ? demanda-t-il de sa voix plate qui lui donnait l'air de s'ennuyer.

Wufei sortit brusquement de derrière les rayonnages.

– Tu as vu Yuy cette nuit ? Alors qu'on venait de dire qu'il fallait faire attention !

– Laisse-le parler, Wufei, intervint Quatre en tournant les yeux vers Duo.

– Il m'a demandé si j'avais vu des choses bizarres, comme des personnes inconnues ou des bruits étranges. Pourquoi ça t'inquiète Beth ?

– Parce que tu penses que c'est pas nous qu'ils cherchent.

Duo échangea un long regard avec elle. Clay passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

– Et pourquoi c'est pas une bonne nouvelle que les Preventers soient là pour autre chose que pour nous tuer ? ironisa Wufei.

– Parce que ça exclut aussi la thèse de la mesure de prévention, répondit Clay.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient chercher d'autre que des vampires ? demanda Quatre sans quitter Duo des yeux.

Il y eut un silence. Chacun réfléchissait, les yeux de Quatre restaient plantés dans ceux de Duo. Ils devenaient violets comme toujours quand l'américain était perturbé ou fatigué. Quatre se concentra, il ne percevait pas les émotions de Duo. Son ami devait se concentrer pour faire le vide. C'était comme s'il fuyait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui.

– Il a dû se passer quelque chose, finit par dire Duo sans quitter son ami des yeux. Quelque chose que nous-mêmes ignorons. Ça n'a peut être même pas de rapport avec nous…

Il y eut un autre long silence, chacun réfléchissait à ce que Duo venait de dire.

– Il vaut mieux qu'on termine cette réunion, dit Clay toujours aussi pressé d'en finir. Ça va attirer l'attention si on disparaît tous les cinq.

– Oui, on ne peut toujours rien faire pour l'instant avec si peu d'informations. Mais il va falloir y réfléchir et rester très prudent, dit Quatre en se reconcentrant sur son cours.

Wufei acquiesça, emporta plusieurs livres et sortit. Sûrement pour rejoindre Sally.

Clay passa distraitement la main dans les cheveux de Mary-Beth. Elle eut comme un sursaut qui la ramena à la réalité et se recomposa un visage serein.

– J'ai envie d'aller marcher, dit-elle à Clay de sa voix calme. On va dans les jardins ?

– Ok.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque. Duo les écouta jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les entendre.

– Tu me racontes l'histoire d'Hansel et Gretel ?

– C'est une histoire pour enfants, Clay.

– Il paraît que ça fait peur.

– Hm, c'est un conte allemand, tu devrais mieux connaître que moi.

– On ne raconte pas de contes humains dans ma famille…

Est-ce qu'il ne parlait à haute voix que pour se dire ce genre d'absurdités ? Duo reporta son attention sur Quatre qui le regardait en pensant à autre chose.

– A quoi tu penses Qua-chan ?

– À ce qui a pu se passer il y a cinquante ans, répondit Quatre en détournant les yeux. Quand on s'est rencontré tu étais déjà drôle et farceur. Mais tu avais souvent l'air d'avoir peur. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ton passé. Tu sursautais des fois quand tu entendais des bruits chez moi. Tu détestais être dans le noir.

– Mary-Beth aussi déteste le noir…

– Tu ne veux pas me dire de quoi tu as peur ?

– Je ne m'en souviens plus Quatre.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

– Vraiment ? Moi je pense que tu as juste peur de te souvenir…

Quatre se leva et posa une main sur son épaule.

– Fais attention à toi.

Et il sortit aussi.

___†_____________†___

_**Minuit - 1er Etage - Aile de la chapelle - Chambre abandonnée**_

Duo enfonça son visage dans les couvertures et les fourrures qui jonchaient le vieux lit à baldaquin. Cet endroit était son préféré du château. Il était dans une vieille salle abandonnée, à côté de la chapelle. Les meubles qui y étaient entreposés la faisaient ressembler à une chambre. Il y avait un grand lit style renaissance qui avait dû servir à l'exposition permanente du château parce qu'il semblait d'époque. Des armoires, des tableaux entassés dans un coin de la pièce, des tapis éparpillés sur le sol, des vieux rideaux, des fourrures. Ce qui donnait à l'ensemble un aspect confortable bien que très bordélique.

Duo adorait cet endroit et il s'y réfugiait dès qu'il voulait un peu de paix. Les dortoirs étaient beaucoup trop bruyants la nuit, pleins de ronflements et de bruissements de draps. Cette chambre était vraiment calme.

Duo alluma une nouvelle chandelle pour remplacer celle qui menaçait de s'éteindre. Il se recoucha et attrapa le livre qu'il avait laissé. Il commençait à avoir sommeil. Il corna la page où il se trouvait et laissa tomber le livre aux pieds du lit.

Bam !

_.........................................................................._

_tap_

_......................................................_

_tap_

_......................................................_

_tap_

_................................._

_tap_

_......................_

_tap tap_

_............._

_tap tap_

_..........._

_tap tap_

_.........._

_tap tap_

_......._

_tap tap_

Duo rouvrit les yeux et poussa la couverture qu'il avait rabattue sur son visage. Une boule d'angoisse le saisit au ventre. Il n'y avait jamais personne dans l'aile ouest la nuit. Il n'y avait personne le jour non plus d'ailleurs. Pourtant ça ressemblait bien à des bruits de pas. Même s'ils avaient l'air d'être loin, ils étaient dans la même partie du bâtiment que lui. Duo se concentra mais il n'y avait plus de bruit. Il referma les yeux, s'il ignorait les bruits, peut-être que les bruits allaient l'ignorer aussi.

_**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**_

Duo se redressa dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur la porte. Quelqu'un venait de passer en courant derrière la porte de la petite chambre. Il n'y avait pas de couloir derrière la porte, il y avait une pièce un peu plus grande qui servait aussi de débarras. Comment quelqu'un avait pu entrer sans qu'il ne l'entende ?

_- hi hi hi !_

Le rire cristallin retentit dans la pièce voisine. Un rire d'enfant, de petite fille. Duo plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Pour se retenir de crier, et par réflexe, parce qu'il était terrifié. Le rire n'avait pas résonné fort mais Duo eut l'impression qu'il aurait pu briser toutes les vitres tant il déchirait ses propres entrailles.

_De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?_ demandait une voix dans sa tête. C'est toi le vampire, c'est toi qui es effrayant.

_Il y a des choses bien pires qu'un vampire_, répondit une autre voix, plus faible.

Il y eut soudain un autre bruit de pas, quelqu'un qui court de façon régulière, des pas plus lourds que ceux qu'il venait d'entendre, ils résonnèrent plus fort. Mais cette fois c'était de vrais bruits de pas, bruyants, réguliers. La vieille pierre semblait faire échos à ce bruit, il résonnait avec la force de la réalité matérielle. Comment avait-il pu confondre ce bruit avec le bruit feutré, étouffé qu'il avait entendu plus tôt ? Les illusions pâlissent devant le réel. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, accompagnés du bruit d'un souffle.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Duo ne bougea pas. Deux yeux bleu prussien le regardaient. Heero était essoufflé. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Et balaya la pièce du regard.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Duo ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et maîtrisée.

Duo ne répondit rien, sa bouche refusait se s'ouvrir, sa gorge était trop sèche et trop serrée.

– Tu l'as vue ?… Duo ? Est-ce que tu l'as vue ?

Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait rester aussi calme alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain ? Ça ne lui faisait pas peur de mourir ? Ça ne lui faisait pas peur ce rire ?

Heero s'approcha du lit, il appuya un genou sur le matelas et posa la main sur son épaule. Duo releva la tête vers lui.

– C'est bon n'aie pas peur, je te protège. Cette partie du château n'est pas sûre, je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre.

Duo faillit lui faire remarquer combien il était absurde qu'un humain dise à un vampire qu'il allait le protéger mais un mouvement derrière le bras d'Heero le ramena à l'horrible réalité.

– C'est trop tard, murmura-t-il en gardant les yeux fixes.

Heero suivit son regard et se retourna brusquement.

Il y avait une petite fille à côté de la porte.

La lumière de la bougie ne vacillait pas sur elle comme elle vacillait sur le visage d'Heero. C'était comme si elle était éclairée par une autre lumière, dont ils ne pouvaient pas voir la source et qui n'avait d'effet que sur elle.

_....shplash...._

Heero et Duo fixèrent un moment le liquide brun qui venait de se déverser sur le tapis. Il provenait de l'abdomen de la petite fille. Elle posa son petit bras blanc sur l'énorme entaille rouge qui barrait son ventre et faisait une auréole rouge sur sa chemise de nuit sale.

– _J'ai mal au ventre…_

Heero sortit un pistolet d'une poche intérieure de son uniforme et enleva la sécurité.

– Surtout, ne bouge pas, dit-il à l'adresse de Duo.

Il y eut un silence affreux pendant lequel la petite fille semblait faire de son mieux pour empêcher son ventre de se vider sur le sol. Heero ne disait rien, il la regardait. A la faible lumière de la bougie, Duo remarqua qu'il était très pâle et il perçut les battements affolés de son cœur. Il avait peur. Très peur même, peut-être autant que lui. Mais Heero affrontait la situation courageusement alors qu'il était terrifié. Duo réalisa que c'était lui le vampire, c'était lui le plus fort, il aurait dû se tenir devant et protéger cet humain au lieu de se cacher derrière.

Quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Il n'y avait pas d'odeur. La pièce aurait dû empester le sang que la fillette perdait, mais ça ne sentait absolument rien. Et la respiration d'Heero faisait de petits nuages de buée. Il faisait très froid dans la pièce.

La petite fille releva la tête et croisa son regard, elle avait les sourcils froncés comme si elle souffrait. Des souvenirs épars remontèrent à la surface. Ses premiers pas dans le monde de la nuit. Quelques temps après avoir cessé d'être humain, celui qui l'avait créé lui avait dit ce que c'était que ces choses qui apparaissaient sans être vraiment là. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les voyait. Duo frissonna. C'était pourtant pour échapper à ces horreurs demi-mortes qu'il avait fui.

La petite fille fit un pas en direction d'Heero, elle tendit le bras vers lui. Ses mouvements étaient désarticulés comme dans les vieux films en noir et blanc où la vitesse de l'image ne correspond pas à la vitesse normale de déplacement. Encore une fois elle semblait bouger selon les lois d'un autre univers.

– Recule, dit Heero à la créature.

Elle avança encore d'un pas. Un pas trop rapide, c'était plus comme si elle avait été poussée en avant. Heero appuya sur la détente, la balle d'argent siffla dans la pièce, passa à travers la petite fille et s'écrasa contre le mur d'en face en soulevant un nuage de poussière.

– Arrête ! Ça n'a pas d'effet sur eux ! s'écria Duo qui venait de se souvenir qu'on lui avait déjà dit ça. Tu vas en attirer d'autres…

À l'instant où il disait ça une tâche pâle apparut dans son champ de vision. Il tourna la tête. Il y avait un petit garçon à un mètre de lui à peine, sur la gauche du lit. Une énorme entaille traçait un trait morbide sur sa gorge claire. Il avait été égorgé. Duo sauta sur ses pieds et atterrit à côté d'Heero. La panique l'envahit, il sentit ses crocs s'allonger, ses yeux devinrent rouge sang. D'instinct il porta la main à la chaîne qu'il avait au cou, il extirpa la petite croix d'or de sous la chemise de son uniforme et la tendit devant lui. La petite fille poussa un cri strident. Le garçon recula d'un pas sans faire de bruit, sa gorge tranchée semblait l'avoir rendu muet.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir et quelques secondes après, Trowa entra, essoufflé.

Les deux enfants disparurent…

Duo faillit s'écrouler par terre de soulagement. Mais Trowa lui lança un regard meurtrier et sortit un pistolet qu'il pointa sur lui. Il y eut un instant de flottement. Trowa hésita en remarquant que le pistolet d'Heero n'était pas pointé en direction du vampire à côté de lui, mais d'un point imaginaire où personne ne se trouvait. Heero baissa son arme et se tourna vers Duo. La couleur rouge s'estompait des yeux du vampire mais ils restèrent violets un moment, ses crocs se rétractèrent mais c'était trop tard. Heero avait compris ce qu'il était.

– Baisse ton arme, dit Heero d'une voix blanche à l'attention de son coéquipier, c'était pas lui.

Trowa fronça les sourcils et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

– De quoi tu parles ? Bien sûr que c'est lui le vampire qu'on cherchait !

Heero tremblait et il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

– Il n'est pas responsable, dit-il d'une voix un peu moins faible, alors baisse ton arme !

– Tu délires complètement, s'impatienta Trowa, il y a un monstre à un mètre de toi et tu ne le vois même pas…

– Je le vois très bien, répliqua Heero sèchement. Mais ce n'est pas pour le tuer lui qu'on a été engagés.

– Putain mais on s'en fout que ce soit pas lui cette fois ! Ce sera lui une autre fois de toute façon ! Depuis quand on laisse un de ces monstres s'en tirer ? Aucun d'eux n'est innocent.

– Baisse ton arme, dit simplement Heero qui fixait la petite croix d'or qui pendait au cou de Duo.

Trowa finit par abaisser son pistolet mais continua de fixer Duo d'un air assassin.

– Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? Hein Heero ? Tu sais pourquoi ils m'ont envoyé en mission avec toi ?

– Pour me surveiller…

– Ils te trouvent suspect depuis la mort d'Odin…

– Tu n'as qu'à aller leur envoyer un rapport. Mais tant que tu es là, tu es sous mes ordres.

Heero parlait calmement mais ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par la conversation. Il fixait toujours la petite croix d'or.

– Comment tu savais que ça marcherait ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers ceux de Duo.

– Comment tu savais que les troubles ne venaient pas d'un vampire ? demanda Duo en réponse.

Heero eut un micro sourire.

– Parce que j'avais déjà vu ces choses avant. Toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu es en train de devenir fou, dit Trowa sans bouger de la porte. Tue-le. C'est ce qu'on attend de nous. C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait.

La dernière phrase sembla heurter Heero.

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'on l'a toujours fait que c'est la solution cette fois ! A quoi ça servirait de le tuer ? Tu croirais avoir résolu le problème mais cette école nous recontacterait dans un mois parce que les élèves diraient voir des enfants morts errer dans le château !

Trowa pâlit et recula d'un pas.

– Des enfants morts ? Heero… Tu réalises ce que tu dis ?

– On ira voir le directeur demain matin avant que les cours ne commencent, annonça Heero sans prêter attention à son coéquipier. Duo, tu viendras avec nous ? Tu les as vu toi aussi…

Duo hocha la tête, son regard violet s'attarda un moment sur les yeux bleus d'Heero. Lui aussi il se demandait pourquoi Heero ne le tuait pas. Ils étaient bien des Preventers, des chasseurs de vampires utilisant des pistolets à balles d'argent. Pourtant il le laissait en vie. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Heero se releva et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

– On y va, dit-il à Trowa. Garde bien cette croix avec toi et retourne dans ta chambre, ordonna-t-il à Duo avant de sortir.

Trowa lança à Duo un regard mauvais et sortit à son tour.

Duo resta un moment à regarder la porte avant de se lever. En rejoignant le dortoir il se demanda si ses vieux démons l'avaient finalement rattrapé.

A suivre…

_Ecriture achevée 9/10/2009_

* * *

**[1]** Fondation Romefeller : la Fondation Romefeller est une couverture habile que les vampires utilisent pour tromper les humains. Officiellement c'est une société de recherche et de développement spécialisée dans la médecine. En réalité elle cache la Curia Regis, la Haute Cour où les vampires prennent toutes les décisions. C'est la Fondation Romefeller qui envoie des poches de sang aux cinq vampires de l'école afin qu'ils se nourrissent et ne mordent personne.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Nec Mortale Sonans

**Chapitre 3 : Nec Mortale Sonans**

_**Mercredi 6 Septembre 195 A.C.**_

_**7h - 1er Etage - Bureau du directeur Treize Kushrenada**_

Treize Kushrenada lisait ses e-mails en buvant du café lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités pour qu'on vienne le déranger si tôt : soit une servante du château lui amenait son costume repassé, soit le professeur Une venait une fois de plus le voir dans son bureau avec un prétexte absurde. Si c'était son costume, c'était une bonne chose parce qu'il était encore en peignoir et aurait bien voulu s'habiller, si c'était Une, c'était aussi une bonne chose parce qu'il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme.

Convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une visite désagréable, c'est d'un ton aimable qu'il invita le visiteur à entrer. Heero ouvrit la porte. Heero Yuy, un des meilleurs Preventers de la planète, le genre de personne à qui vous sentiez que vous pouviez confier une mission, mais dont vous sentiez aussi que vous vous seriez soulagé quand il partirait. Trowa Barton, son coéquipier entra derrière, suivi de Duo Maxwell.

… Duo Maxwell ?

L'esprit encore endormi de Treize mit du temps à intégrer l'information. Qu'est-ce que l'un de ses élèves faisait au côté des deux Preventers ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait s'être aperçu de quelque chose ? Est-ce que la paix de son école était menacée ?

– Bonjour messieurs. Prenez place je vous prie, dit Treize aimablement en désignant les chaises face à son bureau. Peut-on savoir ce qui vous amène de si bon matin ?

– Nous venons vous faire notre rapport, répondit simplement Heero.

Le regard de Treize passa de Heero à Duo et de Duo à Heero avec un air un peu perdu.

– Duo Maxwell a été témoin d'un évènement cette nuit, c'est pour cette raison qu'il est ici. Evidemment il ne parlera de rien aux autres élèves, il n'est pas nécessaire d'affoler toute l'école, développa Heero d'une voix morne qui en disait long sur son état de fatigue.

– Bien entendu, renchérit Duo sur un ton bien plus engageant.

– Bien, je vous écoute, céda Treize.

Heero et Duo s'évertuèrent à expliquer en détails la scène de l'apparition des deux fantômes dans l'aile ouest, la petite fille éventrée, le garçon égorgé. Treize les écouta avec attention, sans dire un mot, palissant au fur et à mesure. Il portait son café à ses lèvres pour le reposer la seconde d'après sans en avoir bu une gorgée, le portait à nouveau à ses lèvres, palissait encore. Heero ne mentionna ni le fait que Duo était un vampire, ni le fait qu'il avait utilisé une croix pour éloigner les enfants. Trowa se garda également d'intervenir et Duo leur en fut reconnaissant bien qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas pour quelle raison il avait été épargné.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Treize posa son café - il avait refroidi de toute façon - et soupira en laissant échapper un « c'est bien ce que je craignais ». Les trois autres attendirent qu'il s'explique. Treize se leva de son fauteuil, il était toujours en peignoir gris et en chaussons, mais semblait l'avoir totalement oublié. Il saisit un trousseau de clefs et ouvrit un tiroir verrouillé d'un beau meuble en bois massif. Il en sortit un petit CD qu'il introduisit dans le lecteur de son ordinateur portable.

– Je vais vous montrer une vidéo qui date de l'année 188. Trois ans après que le projet de faire de Chambord une école m'ait été accordé, le château a dû être rénové et viabilisé. Les travaux étaient d'une importance considérable, ils se sont étalés sur six ans. Nous avons eu de sérieux problèmes au cours de la troisième année. Nous rénovions l'aile de la chapelle.

Treize fit une pause, il semblait chercher ses mots.

– Tout avait bien commencé jusqu'à un incident. Pendant une nuit des échafaudages se sont écroulés. Nous nous sommes tous affolés à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se produire si l'échafaudage s'était écroulé en plein jour avec les artisans dessus… D'autres échafaudages ont été montés, plus fiables, qui se sont également écroulés au bout de quelques jours. Nous avons donc pensé à des actes de vandalisme. Des objets disparaissaient sur le chantier, d'autres étaient déplacés. J'ai fait installer des caméras de surveillance sur le chantier pour qu'on puisse trouver les coupables. La plupart des caméras ont été brouillées ou montraient des images indéchiffrables. Mais nous avons tout de même réussi à obtenir quelques images nettes.

Treize tourna son ordinateur portable vers eux et lança la vidéo en plein écran.

A l'infrarouge, l'image n'était pas parfaite, mais on reconnaissait très bien l'intérieur de la chapelle. Elle n'était pas encombrée de meubles et de cartons comme elle l'était actuellement. On distinguait la base d'un échafaudage dans un coin de l'image, il y avait des pots de peinture, des seaux, des ponceuses, du plastique protecteur recouvrait le sol, une échelle était appuyée contre un mur. La pièce était parfaitement immobile.

Soudain l'écran se brouilla et quand il redevint clair, trois silhouettes étaient apparues à l'image. Cela dura environ une seconde, il y eut de nouveau des interférences et les silhouettes disparurent. Ce fut ensuite comme si un grand vent avait soufflé dans la chapelle, un nuage de poussière se souleva, l'échelle vacilla et tomba, le contenu des pots de peinture se dispersa sur le sol, l'échafaudage vacilla dangereusement.

Au bout d'un moment la poussière retomba et le calme revint. Mais le décor avait radicalement changé et dire que la chapelle était en désordre était un euphémisme. L'image se brouilla à nouveau. Deux enfants apparurent devant la caméra. Ils se tenaient la main. Ils étaient étrangement immobiles et inquiétants. Puis il y eut comme des à-coups à l'image. Les deux enfants avancèrent jusqu'à la caméra, leurs mouvements désarticulés leur donnaient l'air d'essayer de se déplacer avec les os brisés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur de la caméra l'image se brouilla et la vidéo s'arrêta.

Trowa soupira.

– Tu avais raison, dit-il à Heero, c'est pas des vampires ça.

– Vous comprendrez que nous ayons ensuite abandonné les travaux dans cette aile, poursuivit Treize. Cette affaire est demeurée secrète, les ouvriers n'ont pas été mis au courant. Le reste du château a pu être rénové. Nous n'avons pas eu d'autres problèmes et l'école a pu être ouverte. Il n'y avait eu aucun évènement suspect jusqu'à l'année dernière. En fin d'année, des femmes de ménage m'ont rapporté qu'elles avaient vu des choses étranges la nuit. J'ai donc fait appel à vous.

– Je vois, fit Heero pensif. Malheureusement je ne sais pas encore dans quelle mesure nous allons pouvoir vous venir en aide. La chasse aux vampires est notre spécialité, pas la chasse aux fantômes. Je ne sais pas ce qui les a réveillés. Ni pourquoi ils sont là. Je pense qu'il faudrait faire des recherches sur les antécédents du château. Y a-t-il eut des enfants ici ? Si oui, quand ? Que sont-ils devenus ? Il nous faudrait des réponses à ces questions.

Treize réfléchit un instant.

– Très bien. Je vais rechercher dans les archives du rez-de-chaussée. D'autres documents que nous avions jugés inutiles se trouvent aussi dans l'aile abandonnée. J'espère que nous n'en aurons pas besoin. Pour l'instant je vais voir de quelles informations nous disposons.

Treize se leva.

– Merci pour le travail que vous avez effectué messieurs. Je vous contacterai dès que j'aurai des réponses. Et vous M. Maxwell, à l'avenir respectez le couvre feu pour votre sécurité. Et rappelez-vous que l'accès à l'aile ouest est interdit.

Duo hocha la tête. Treize les raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie et leur souhaita une bonne journée. En refermant la porte il se dit qu'il aurait mille fois préféré que ce soit Une qui vienne le voir. Même avec un prétexte absurde.

___†_____________†___

_**7h30 - 2ème étage - Dortoir**_

Duo ouvrit la porte du dortoir. Le couloir était calme. Chacun se préparait silencieusement. Duo aimait l'aube, les lumières blafardes, les odeurs fraîches, les bruits feutrés des autres. Comme s'ils avaient peur de déranger l'aube en heurtant quelque chose un peu trop fort.

_« Il faut que je vous parle »_, pensa-t-il simplement. Les autres l'entendraient sûrement.

Après quelques secondes, trois portes s'ouvrirent silencieusement. Clay apparut, Mary-Beth était derrière lui, assise devant un miroir, une brosse à la main. Wufei et Quatre sortirent et s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre de Clay. Duo entra le dernier.

– Tu as été dans l'aile ouest, dit Wufei.

Ce n'était pas une question, il lisait déjà dans ses pensées. Wufei n'avait pas l'air en colère. Il semblait un peu inquiet. Peut-être que c'était la façon dont il avait pensé _« il faut que je vous parle »_ qui avait dissuadé Wufei de faire tout commentaire désagréable. Duo hocha la tête.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Quatre.

Alors Duo prit une profonde inspiration et raconta à nouveau toute l'histoire. Sans omettre cette fois, la croix et le fait que Heero et Trowa savaient qu'il était un vampire. Il fut étrangement soulagé de voir que personne ne s'intéressait à ce dernier détail. Qu'Heero ait empêché Trowa de le tuer alors qu'il savait qu'il était un vampire ne suscita aucune émotion. Ou alors ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire. Wufei arpentait la pièce comme un dragon en cage et faisait régulièrement apparaître une petite flamme au bout de ses doigts. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était nerveux. Quatre était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait dehors, sans prendre vraiment part à la conversation. Il avait les sourcils froncés. Duo se demanda à quoi il pensait. Clay et Mary-Beth, assis sur le lit l'un à côté de l'autre échangeaient des regards comme pour ponctuer ce que Duo disait.

– Alors Kushrenada savait depuis le début, maugréa Wufei.

– Quel homme sans scrupule, murmura Quatre sans quitter la forêt des yeux.

Duo était adossé contre un mur, main dans les poches et tête baissée.

– Il ne pouvait pas savoir, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que la situation s'aggraverait comme ça.

Clay fronça les sourcils, Wufei fit une flamme plus grande que les autres puis la laissa mourir au bout de ses doigts.

– C'est notre présence qui les a réveillés, acheva Duo.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? s'exclama Wufei qui perdait patience.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attacher les cheveux et la façon dont ils tombaient en cascade sur sa nuque et ses tempes, encadrant son visage de noir, lui donnait un air dur et cruel. La grandeur des Seigneurs de Guerre du Clan des Dragons, voilà quel genre d'aura émanait de lui en cet instant.

– Je m'en souviens plus, répondit Duo désinvolte. Mais je sais que c'est pour ça.

– Ca nous aiderait que tu te décides à te souvenir Duo, dit Quatre.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un reproche, Quatre avait tourné la tête vers lui, il n'y avait aucune colère dans son regard. Le blond était un pacifiste, même s'il devait devenir président de la Fondation Romefeller et remplacer son père en tant que représentant des pays arabes à la Curia Regis, il détestait l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir des combats dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il ne voulait la mort de personne. Après tout Quatre était à moitié humain. Duo oubliait souvent ce détail. Le père de Quatre était l'un des vampires les plus vieux et les plus puissants du monde mais sa mère n'était qu'une humaine. C'était sans doute d'elle que lui venait son pouvoir d'empathie, sa compassion, sa gentillesse. Ces traits de caractère n'existaient pas dans des proportions aussi généreuses chez les autres. Duo aimait son ami pour ces raisons.

– Je vais faire de mon mieux, promit Duo mortellement sérieux.

– Nous devrions fouiller l'aile ouest, proposa Wufei en s'approchant de la fenêtre. On trouvera peut-être des indices sur la présence de ces… fantômes. Treize se charge des archives du rez-de-chaussée mais il aura sans doute trop peur pour envoyer qui que ce soit fouiller l'aile abandonnée.

– D'accord mais nous chercherons en plein jour, dit Mary-Beth. C'est moins dangereux.

D'un mouvement rageur, elle frappa Clay à l'épaule et répondit à ce qu'il venait de penser.

– Bien sûr que j'ai peur, crétin !

Clay plissa les yeux et sourit. Duo ne sut pas à quoi il pensa mais Mary-Beth sembla se détendre un peu.

– Hm, ok, acquiesça Wufei. Le mieux est d'y aller après manger, avant que les cours ne reprennent.

– On formera deux équipes de deux, continua Clay à qui l'idée de monter une expédition réveillait les humeurs guerrières. Il faut que quelqu'un reste pour surveiller les Preventers.

Duo faillit sursauter et se souvint que les Preventers étaient leurs ennemis. Même s'ils ne l'avaient pas tué.

– Je resterai, dit Quatre, j'ai dit à Trowa que je lui donnerais mes cours de l'année dernière. Je vais les emmener à la bibliothèque. Vous aurez le champ libre.

Il y eut un hochement de tête collectif puis Clay regarda sa montre et fit remarquer que s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard il fallait se bouger le cul. Tout le monde sortit et partit en direction de la Salle des Soleils. Duo et Quatre en tête, riant et narguant Wufei (et évitant adroitement les coups violents, manifestation de la colère de l'asiatique). Chacun posant sur ses traits le masque tranquille du quotidien, et priant silencieusement pour qu'ils n'aient pas à l'enlever trop tôt.

___†_____________†___

_**13h - 1er étage - Aile de la Chapelle**_

Duo souffla sur le vieux carton et un petit nuage de poussière s'éleva vivement, virevolta en milliers de particules, passa dans un rayon de lumière et retomba mollement… dans les yeux et sur les cheveux de Wufei debout en face de lui. Il y eut un chapelet d'injures en chinois. Duo en connaissait la grande majorité maintenant. Sans prendre garde aux gesticulations de son partenaire de fouille il regarda l'étiquette du carton de plus près. « Archives de 2314 à 2327 » C'était avant la Croisade. Duo esquiva d'un pas de côté le coup que Wufei tenta de lui assener avec une vieille ombrelle aux baleines tordues et poussa le carton d'un coup de pied. Son intuition lui disait qu'il ne trouverait rien dans les dossiers antérieurs à la Croisade. Il ne s'était pas trop demandé pourquoi, mais il en était sûr. Ils devaient trouver les archives datant de la Croisade ou d'après la Croisade. Il se pencha sur le dernier carton que contenait la petite pièce encombrée et souffla sur l'étiquette. « Archives de 2302 à 2313 » Encore antérieur. Duo soupira.

– On devrait jeter un œil à ce qu'ils contiennent, dit Wufei en tirant sur un morceau de scotch dont la colle avait séché.

– A mon avis, on ne trouvera rien dans ces dossiers-là.

– Qu'est-ce t'en sais, crétin ?

Duo s'accroupit à côté de Wufei et le regarda de côté en plissant les yeux. Wufei détestait quand il faisait cette tête.

– Dis 'fei, tes deux parents sont des vampires, hein ?

– Hm.

Wufei ouvrit le carton et en sortit de vieilles feuilles dont certaines, détruites par l'humidité, tombaient en morceaux.

– Et t'as à peu près 80 ans maintenant, non ?

– 87, répondit Wufei sèchement. Pourquoi, tu veux savoir quelles sont tes chances de survie si je décide d'en finir avec toi ?

– Hm, non... J'étais juste en train de me demander comment en étant aussi vieux et d'aussi noble sang, tu pouvais être aussi abruti.

Si Wufei n'avait pas stoppé son poing à 0,5 centimètres de sa tempe, Duo aurait reçu le coup de plein fouet.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

– Parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'on trouve des réponses là-dedans ! Avant la Croisade le château était un musée, tu penses trouver des fichiers parlant d'enfants morts au milieu des factures d'eau ?

Duo pointa du doigt le logo d'une compagnie privée de distribution d'eau en entête d'une feuille que tenait Wufei.

– En plus, à cette période, la plupart des archives devaient être informatisées. Il ne doit y avoir que les factures d'eau et d'électricité dans ces cartons.

Wufei soupira et fit une boule avec les papiers qu'il avait dans les mains. Tout en se relevant il l'écrasa contre le front de Duo, qui la tête dans ses pensées, s'en rendit à peine compte.

– Ok, on y va, j'en ai marre.

Duo se leva aussi et lui emboita le pas en se demandant à quel endroit de l'aile ouest avaient pu être conservés les dossiers datant de la Croisade. Si tenté qu'ils aient été conservés. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tous les détails : les fantômes étaient apparus dans cette aile en 188 et la nuit précédente, c'était tous des enfants, ils portaient des blessures mortelles, ils étaient en chemise de nuit… Duo revit la petite fille retenir ses entrailles avec ses mains

– Tu sais Maxwell, c'est pas la joie de lire dans tes pensées en ce moment.

Duo lui lança un pitoyable regard d'excuse et Wufei secoua la tête sans rien ajouter.

___†_____________†___

_**23h - 2ème étage - Les dortoirs**_

Duo enfila un long manteau noir par dessus son uniforme pour passer inaperçu. Il ouvrit la porte sans faire le moindre bruit et traversa le couloir. Au moment où il passa devant la chambre de Quatre, la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement.

– Où tu vas ? chuchota le blond.

– Heero et Trowa ne sont pas remontés, répondit Duo à voix basse. Je vais surveiller le château. Et les surveiller eux.

N'importe qui d'autre lui aurait demandé pourquoi il éprouvait le besoin d'y aller, après tout si les Preventers mouraient, c'était une bonne chose pour eux. Mais Quatre n'émit pas la moindre protestation.

– Je viens aussi, murmura-t-il.

– Non Quatre, t'es crevé, et puis ils ne savent pas pour toi. Et il vaut mieux que ça reste comme ça.

Quatre hésita un instant et finit par acquiescer. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué.

– Fait attention à toi alors… et veille sur eux.

Duo sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami. Puis il partit en pensant que le cœur de Quatre n'avait vraiment pas été conçu pour la haine ou la méfiance.

___†_____________†___

_**1h - Extérieur - Les fontaines**_

Les mains dans les poches, Duo marchait en équilibre sur le rebord d'une des grandes fontaines. Elles étaient l'œuvre de Treize qui les avaient faites rajouter pour rappeler les fontaines du château de Versailles (pas mégalo le mec). Elles formaient une continuité entre le château et le dortoir. Mais les jets d'eau étaient arrêtés la nuit et l'eau des bassins étaient parfaitement lisse et reflétait les étoiles comme un immense miroir.

Les rêveries de Duo furent interrompues par la conscience que quelqu'un marchait dans sa direction. Il leva les yeux et distingua dans les ténèbres la silhouette d'Heero. Il fut rassuré de le voir, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et il lui sembla qu'il avait instinctivement emprunté cette direction, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'aile ouest où il voulait se rendre à l'origine, seulement parce que l'odeur du jeune homme l'y avait entraîné.

En réalisant ça il prit aussi conscience que c'était totalement inapproprié et qu'il devait plutôt rester discret et chercher les points faibles des deux Preventers. A ce point de ses réflexions il décida de se cacher et de laisser passer Heero avant que celui-ci ne remarque sa présence.

– C'est toi Duo ?

Heero n'avait pas parlé fort. Il avait juste parlé comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un qui se trouvait à côté de lui alors que Duo se trouvait à une centaine de mètres. Et le voir alors qu'il était à cent mètres dans la pénombre c'était un exploit pour un humain, surtout que les vêtements de Duo étaient noirs. Duo grimaça, non seulement il l'avait déjà remarqué mais en plus il connaissait assez bien leurs capacités pour savoir qu'un vampire pouvait l'entendre à cette distance s'il parlait normalement. Il se résigna à lui adresser un signe de main amical, il ne manquerait plus qu'il décide de lui tirer dessus parce qu'il n'avait pas répondu assez vite. C'était trop idiot de s'être fait prendre à cette distance. Wufei avait peut-être un peu raison quand il disait qu'il était nul comme vampire. Duo ne bougea plus de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il plongea les mains dans ses poches et tourna son visage vers l'eau pour y regarder son reflet. Il commençait à être un peu pâle, il faudrait qu'il boive du sang bientôt. Ca aussi c'était un sujet qui l'irritait. Duo se nourrissait à peu près deux fois par semaine et en très petite quantité. Et les autres passaient leur temps à l'exhorter à boire plus. Comme s'il était l'adolescente anorexique de la famille ! C'était pas de sa faute s'ils étaient tous des goinfres. Surtout Wufei et Mary-Beth. Wufei parce qu'il avait réellement tout le temps soif et Mary-Beth parce qu'elle avait besoin d'avaler des quantités de sang pour garder un teint rose et frais.

– T'as pas écouté ce que t'a dit le directeur à propos du couvre-feu ?

Duo détourna la tête de la surface de l'eau, Heero s'était arrêté à côté de lui. Il portait une longue chemise noire qui le rendait particulièrement attirant. Duo se demanda quel goût pouvait avoir son sang. Est-ce qu'il le dégoûterait autant que le sang le dégoûtait d'habitude ? La pression au niveau de sa mâchoire lui fit clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions s'il ne voulait voir sortir ses crocs.

– Tout allait bien au dortoir des autres classes ? demanda Duo sans répondre à la question que l'asiatique lui avait posé.

– Oui tout était calme.

– Pas la peine que j'y aille alors, dit Duo pour lui-même en levant la tête pour regarder se découper la silhouette du bâtiment.

Heero le dévisagea un instant. Et Duo se dit qu'il aurait payé très cher pour savoir ce à quoi il pensait.

– Au fait comment ça se fait que tu voies dans le noir comme ça ?

Heero plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens. C'était des yeux normaux, des yeux d'humain, sauf qu'ils étaient très beaux, très purs, durs et brillants comme du diamant. Un bleu roi. Duo avait les yeux plus clairs, d'un bleu plus banal. Mais il connaissait le pouvoir d'envoûtement des yeux des vampires, Heero n'aurait pas dû le fixer comme ça. C'était pas prudent du tout.

– L'entraînement, répondit juste Heero.

– Et t'as que 16 ans… Elle a pas dû être cool ta vie…

Heero ne répondit rien, il le regarda encore un moment puis tourna les talons et partit en direction du château. Genre « c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je finisse ma ronde ». Duo sentit monter la colère. Comment ce stupide gamin pouvait-il aussi peu se méfier de lui ? C'était quand même insultant ! Il le regardait dans les yeux, s'approchait de lui sans se méfier, lui tournait le dos avec la plus grande confiance… Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? C'était pour le narguer qu'il faisait ça ?

– Au fait, Heero, l'interpela Duo avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Pourquoi t'as pas laissé Trowa me tirer dessus hier ? Pourquoi t'as pas dit à Treize que j'étais un vampire ?

Heero le regarda par dessus son épaule. Son œil bleu ne reflétait aucune expression particulière.

– Parce que c'est pas pour ça que je suis payé cette fois-ci.

– Tu me prends pour un débile ou quoi ?

Heero se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Les Preventers doivent attendre une injonction du Vatican pour buter les vampires maintenant ?

– J'ai pas à me justifier crétin, siffla Heero en s'apprêtant à s'éloigner de nouveau.

Duo franchit les trois mètres qui les séparaient, toujours en équilibre sur le rebord du bassin. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Heero et lui lança un regard qu'il savait mauvais et difficile à soutenir. Un regard dont il savait aussi qu'il virait au violet.

– Si tu n'avais pas été dans cette école, si je n'avais pas été obligé de rester discret, tu crois que je t'aurais laissé vivre moi ?

Heero ne fit même pas mine de le prendre mal.

– Si tu avais voulu tuer des gens, il y aurait déjà des morts dans cette école. Moi aussi tu aurais pu me tuer quand je ne savais pas encore que tu étais un vampire.

Est-ce qu'il évoquait la nuit où ils avaient discuté sur les terrasses ? Duo sentit monter en lui la colère. Ce type n'avait pas le droit de considérer qu'il était inoffensif comme ça, il aurait largement préféré qu'il veuille le tuer. Il força sa voix à être calme et cruelle.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois franchement ? Qu'on va devenir bons amis ? Qu'on va bosser ensemble ? Que quand tout sera fini on échangera nos numéros de téléphone et que je t'appellerai pour ton anniversaire ?

Duo laissa échapper un rire rauque qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Heero avait froncé les sourcils. Ca donnait un air douloureux à son visage, plus dur, plus sérieux. Duo avait envie de se jeter sur lui, sa colère augmenta.

– Tu crois pas qu'j'aurais l'air de jouer avec la nourriture ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Ce fut les mots de trop, Heero se rua sur lui. Il bougeait très vite pour un humain. Duo esquiva le coup de poing qui visait son visage. Ainsi que le coup de pied qui visait ses jambes, ne se fit pas avoir par la feinte, esquiva le coup de droite, celui qui venait d'en bas... Ses yeux devinrent rouges et ses crocs s'allongèrent. Ce jeu cruel lui plaisait. Les humains étaient définitivement trop faibles. Même un Preventer ne pouvait rien contre le jeune vampire, alors qu'il était le moins fort de tout le pays. Wufei aurait sans doute pu l'esquiver sans bouger ! Avec leurs pistolets ou leurs épées d'argent, les Preventers étaient redoutables, mais au corps à corps, ils pouvaient mourir en quelques secondes. Heero devait savoir qu'il ne le toucherait jamais. Alors pourquoi essayer ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir sorti son arme tout simplement ? Il pensait que Duo était trop faible pour lui faire mal ? Conforté dans cette idée que l'autre méritait de retomber sur terre, il profita du fait qu'il soit en train d'essayer de lui assener un puissant coup en plein dans le ventre pour saisir son poignet, l'arrêtant net.

D'un geste sec il le poussa dans le bassin. Heero bascula en arrière et amortit sa chute avec ses bras. Duo entendit nettement le bruit de la chair qui se déchire. Même sous l'eau. Même à travers le grand « shplash ! » que fit l'éclaboussure. Il regarda dans la direction d'Heero, interloqué. Heero sortit son bras droit de l'eau en gardant appui sur l'autre, il plia le coude et regarda son avant bras sur lequel se rependait une longue traînée rouge. Il sursauta, il devait connaître le danger que représentait le fait de perdre du sang dans pareille circonstance. Duo eut un sourire intérieur. Enfin il avait peur ? Il en avait mis du temps !

Duo sonda l'eau des yeux et vit la bonde d'évacuation en métal sur laquelle le Preventer venait de se blesser. Heero replongea son bras dans l'eau, ne réalisant sans doute pas que l'odeur du sang qui se repend dans l'eau était encore pire que celle qui se repend dans l'air. Duo se força au calme. Ce gamin était trop bête. Mais maintenant qu'il reprenait ses esprits il se trouvait encore plus stupide que lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de devenir violent comme ça ? Lui qui ne se battait jamais contre personne. Il s'était comporté comme un lâche ; et comme un monstre. Après tout Heero ne lui avait absolument rien fait, au contraire.

Il enleva son manteau, pour ne pas le mouiller et descendit dans le bassin. Heero dut sentir la vague de menace parce qu'il finit par se décider à sortir son arme. Mais Duo arriva trop vite et le temps qu'Heero enlève la sécurité et la pointe sur lui, le natté était déjà accroupi devant lui. Duo attrapa ses deux bras, et plaqua sous l'eau celui qui tenait l'arme. Heero tira mais la balle partit s'écraser contre le rebord de pierre dans une gerbe d'eau. Il ne tira pas de second coup. Il semblait ne plus oser bouger. Il retint son souffle mais Duo entendait nettement les battements affolés de son cœur.

Du bout de ses canines, Duo mordit sa propre lèvre avec force, jusqu'à ce que la peau cède. Le sang coula en perles et il essuya les premières gouttes d'un coup de langue, pour enlever les éventuelles traces de venin. Puis il attira l'avant bras d'Heero près de sa bouche. Heero n'avait pas la force de résister, la pression autour de son poignet était trop forte, de même que celle qui maintenait l'arme sous l'eau. Et ses jambes devaient être trop faibles pour le porter. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et fixaient Duo avec une sorte de terreur interdite. Ces peurs qui vous donnent l'impression qu'un million d'aiguilles transpercent votre crâne et que votre cerveau nage dans un liquide glacé.

Lorsque Duo posa sa bouche sur la plaie, Heero poussa une plainte sourde, un gémissement qui venait du fond de sa gorge, du fond de sa terreur. Duo ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Doucement il fit glisser ses lèvres sur la peau meurtrie en laissant couler son propre sang sur celui d'Heero. L'asiatique le regarda faire en attendant la morsure qui ne venait pas. Le vampire se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas mordre, pour ne pas faire de geste brusque, pour ne pas détourner les yeux de ce regard plein de détresse. L'odeur du sang montait à ses narines, douce et enivrante, chaude, puissante. A cet instant il su que ce sang ne l'aurait pas dégoûté, il su aussi que s'il commençait à en boire jamais il ne pourrait s'arrêter. Il remonta le long de l'avant bras et quand la plaie fut entièrement recouverte de son sang il lâcha sa prise.

Heero ne bougea pas son bras, il le laissa un moment dans la même position, en regardant Duo de ses yeux gelés. Le vampire essaya de mettre du réconfort dans son regard mais le garçon était tétanisé comme il l'avait été lui-même la veille devant les fantômes. A ce moment-là Heero lui avait dit qu'il le protégerait. Duo s'en voulu d'avoir essayé de lui faire peur et d'avoir réussi. Il réalisa devant le visage d'Heero que l'humanité était quelque chose de fragile qui valait la peine qu'on la protège, que vivre toute l'année proche des humains lui avait rendu service. Il contrôlait ses pulsions de mieux en mieux. Il était de moins en moins le monstre qu'il avait peur de devenir.

Puis comme si Duo venait de cesser de l'hypnotiser - c'était peut-être ce qu'il avait fait - Heero reprit vie. Il plongea son bras dans l'eau pour reprendre son équilibre et quand il le ressortit il n'y avait plus une goutte de sang, ni la moindre marque de blessure. Heero eut un frisson.

– Fais voir, dit Duo en lui tendant la main.

Heero obéit comme un enfant et tendit son bras. Duo observa bien et ne vit aucune imperfection. Le sang avait totalement effacé l'éraflure. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la peau humide et eu un petit sourire quand Heero frissonna à nouveau.

– Ca doit piquer, dit-il doucement en enlevant ses doigts. Désolé, c'est parce que mon sang est plus froid que le tien. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne deviendras pas un vampire.

Heero baissa les yeux et ne dit rien, comprenant difficilement pourquoi on l'avait soigné au lieu de le tuer. Soudain, sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva hors de l'eau et Duo le posait par terre doucement. Il ne le lâcha pas même quand il fut sur ses pieds. Le vampire avait dû sentir qu'il risquait de perdre l'équilibre.

Puis Duo ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'eau qui trempait leurs vêtements. Une des sœurs de Quatre avait passé son été à essayer de lui apprendre ça. D'un mouvement complexe de l'esprit, il repoussa l'eau et elle ruissela sur le sol dans un bruit de pluie. Il releva la tête et fit un sourire lumineux, ses crocs s'étaient rétractés et son visage était de nouveau beau et rassurant.

– C'est la première fois que j'y arrive aussi bien ! dit-il fièrement.

Heero ne répondit rien, il retrouvait doucement contenance et le dévisageait de son expression froide.

– L'odeur des vampires est plus forte que celle des humains, elle la couvre, dit Duo en s'assurant qu'il l'écoute bien, tu vas porter mon odeur pendant quelques jours à cause du sang que je t'ai donné. Alors fais très attention, parce que c'est cette odeur qui attire les fantômes…

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas mordu ?

Duo garda le silence quelques secondes. La voix de l'asiatique ne tremblait pas, elle était froide et contrôlée.

– Parce que t'avais pas vraiment l'air de vouloir que j'le fasse, répondit Duo en haussant les épaules.

– Comment tu as fait pour ne pas me mordre? reformula Heero avec la même froideur qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il essaye de détendre l'atmosphère.

Duo comprit très bien le sens de cette question, il savait la réputation qu'avaient les vampires. Leur perte de contrôle quand il y avait du sang chaud à proximité.

– Je sais me contrôler, je suis pas un assoiffé ! répliqua-t-il en essayant de ne pas penser au jour de la rentrée où il s'était précipité dans sa chambre pour avaler un demi-litre de sang.

Heero le dévisageait toujours.

– Pardon de t'avoir fait mal, dit Duo. Et pardon de t'avoir fait peur. Mais il valait mieux guérir ça, continua-t-il d'un ton plus léger, si quelqu'un s'en était rendu compte c'est Quatre qui aurait eu des problèmes. Comme il est délégué principal, il a toujours une part de responsabilité quand il y a des bagarres. C'est pas très juste.

L'asiatique ne répondit rien, il se dégagea doucement des mains qui l'aidaient à se maintenir droit, sans colère ni geste brusque. Duo ramassa son manteau qui gisait toujours par terre et le posa sur les épaules d'Heero qui se laissa faire sans rien dire. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, est-ce que c'était normal pour un humain de porter juste une chemise à cette heure-ci ? Il commençait à faire frais la nuit. Heureusement que Duo avait pu au moins sécher l'eau. Quel garçon imprudent.

– Va te coucher Heero, t'as l'air épuisé, dit-il gentiment. Je monterai la garde à ta place, tu peux compter sur moi.

Le visage d'Heero n'affichait aucune expression. S'il pensait quelque chose, rien ne transparaissait sur son visage. Il n'avait plus l'air du tout en colère à cause de ce que Duo avait dit et avait fait un peu plus tôt. Il avait juste l'air très troublé et très fatigué. Duo attendit qu'il réponde quelque chose et lentement, Heero finit par acquiescer. Le natté le regarda partir en direction du château, silhouette fine et élégante. Quelle journée bizarre ! pensa Duo en détournant les yeux de l'étrange garçon.

_« Et maintenant l'autre »_, se dit-il en soupirant.

– Je sais que tu es là Trowa, dit-il assez fort pour que le français ne puisse pas faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Dans un léger bruit de feuillage, Trowa descendit souplement d'un arbre proche de la fontaine et affronta Duo du regard.

– Tu viens pour me tuer ?

Trowa ne répondit rien.

– Tu n'es même pas intervenu tout à l'heure. J'aurais vraiment pu mordre Heero, tu n'es pas un ami très fidèle…

Toujours rien. Bon tant pis, il ne pouvait pas forcer tout le monde à réagir. Duo enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, remonta sur le rebord du bassin et décida de repartir en direction du château.

– Heero est sous l'étroite surveillance de notre hiérarchie, finit par dire Trowa.

Duo s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas vers lui. Il avait déjà compris ça la veille quand ils s'étaient disputé, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui répète.

– C'est la première mission que nous faisons ensemble.

La voix de Trowa était assez faible, mais Duo l'entendait très bien de là où il était.

– Son coéquipier s'appelait Odin Lowe. Son nom devait figurer en tête de toutes les listes de chasse des vampires de la planète.

– Il n'était pas sur la mienne, dit Duo d'une voix froide.

– Heero l'a ramené mort après une mission qui a mal tourné. Odin avait été mordu et s'était transformé en vampire. Dans ce genre de situation nous avons l'ordre formel de tuer notre coéquipier avant la fin de la transformation. Mais Odin n'a pas été tué d'une balle d'argent. Il a été affreusement mutilé. OZ s'inquiète de cette affaire, la réputation des Preventers est très importante. Il ne doit y avoir parmi nos rangs ni vampire ni assassin fou.

– Je vois, dit Duo en regardant la Lune se refléter dans l'eau. Alors tu es là pour le dénoncer s'il fait quelque chose de suspect.

– Et j'aurais dû le dénoncer depuis longtemps, dit Trowa en appuyant le bout de sa botte contre le rebord de l'autre côté du bassin, en face de Duo. Mais cette mission est la plus tordue qu'on m'ait jamais confiée. Je ne connaissais même pas l'existence des fantômes, je n'ai été formé qu'à la traque des vampires. Heero lui, a l'air d'en avoir déjà vus. Mais il refuse de m'en parler…

Il se tut pendant quelques secondes.

– Je ne sais plus vraiment qui est l'ennemi…

Duo soupira. Quelle histoire compliquée… Il y eut un silence. Trowa regardait l'eau d'un air absent et Duo regardait Trowa.

– Qu'est-ce qu'en pensent les autres? demanda le français d'une voix soudain hésitante.

Duo sursauta. Les autres ? Les autres vampires ? Alors il savait. Ils savaient tous les deux. Au bout de trois jours ils avaient déjà repéré les vampires. S'ils avaient été envoyés là pour eux, il y aurait sûrement déjà eu des affrontements.

– Qu'est-ce qu'en pense Quatre ? demanda Trowa beaucoup plus bas.

Duo leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Il n'y avait aucune menace dans le regard de Trowa, aucune haine. Il avait juste l'air perdu.

– Il ne sait pas lui non plus, dit Duo doucement. Il est inquiet pour nous, pour les autres élèves, même pour vous deux. Nous ne savons pas non plus comment les combattre, nous en sommes tous au même point. Kushrenada devrait plutôt contacter un exorciste...

Trowa soupira.

– Puisqu'il n'y en a pas, Heero et moi allons faire de notre mieux pour maintenir la paix de cette école et protéger _**tous**_ ses élèves. Mais s'il te plaît, n'effraye plus Heero comme ça. Je crois qu'il a eu suffisamment peur et mal ces dernières semaines.

Duo hocha la tête et après quelques instants, il s'éloigna sur le rebord de pierre. En chemin il se demanda quelle tête ferait Quatre quand il saurait que Trowa l'avait repéré. Et surtout qu'elle tête il ferait quand il saurait que Trowa voulait encore le protéger comme n'importe quel autre élève de l'école. Finalement cette nouvelle année scolaire ne s'annonçait pas ennuyeuse du tout !

A suivre...

_Ecriture achevée le 15/10/2009_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Abyssus Abyssum Invocat

**Chapitre 4 : Abyssus Abyssum Invocat**

_**Jeudi 7 Septembre 195 A.C.**_

_**7h30 - 2**__**ème**__** Etage - Salle des Voûtes à Caisson**_

Le bal d'Halloween était un grand évènement qui se préparait dès la rentrée. Il y avait quatre bals : le bal d'Halloween, le bal de Noël, le bal de printemps et le bal de fin d'année. Mais celui que Quatre détestait le plus était sans conteste le premier parce c'était celui pour lequel ils avaient le moins de temps de préparation. Il avait donc donné rendez-vous aux autres délégués dans la Salle des Voûtes à Caisson pour en discuter. Assis sur des chaises devant la cheminée - Quatre avait demandé à ce qu'on leur amène du bois pour pouvoir faire un feu, parce qu'il faisait déjà frais et humide le matin - les délégués émettaient des suggestions que le délégué principal notait d'une écriture fine et régulière.

– On fait la soirée ici, comme l'année dernière ? demanda Augustin le délégué des Bourbons.

– Oui c'est là qu'on fait tous les bals, on garde cette pièce, répondit Louis le délégué des Valois

Louis de Loubressanes était issu de la petite noblesse mais était quelqu'un de très humble, de taille moyenne, châtain avec des yeux vert clair, il passait la moitié de son temps à étudier et l'autre moitié à esquiver les rendez-vous inopportuns des filles de sa classe… et même des garçons parfois.

– Il faudra demander un budget pour la décoration, reprit Augustin en tendant les deux mains vers le feu.

– Il reste la déco de l'année dernière, intervint Quatre, on avait tout rangé dans un bureau au rez-de-chaussée.

– Super ! On ira voir ce qu'il y a exactement ! s'exclama Erika.

La petite brune énergique était déléguée des Orléans et le cœur de Louis faisait un bon dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle prenait la parole. Mais il restait stoïque faisant comme si de rien n'était. La classe des Valois regroupait des élèves de plus haut rang social que celle des Orléans et il serait sans le moindre doute, très, très mal vu que Louis s'intéresse à Erika. Quatre se dit que ce genre de conventions avait la vie dure, quelle que soit l'époque, les gens de noble rang avaient toujours dû faire passer avant tout la raison d'Etat. Déjà quand il était devenu ami avec Duo, il avait dû s'en expliquer à de nombreuses reprises. Devenir ami avec un garçon rencontré dans la rue revenait à jouer avec un petit enfant humain pour M. Winner. Quatre se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne tombait pas amoureux de la bonne personne. À quel point est-ce que son père s'évertuerait-il à lui faire regretter son choix s'il sortait avec une fille comme Erika, ou s'il sortait avec Trowa… Quatre faillit sursauter. Comment ça avec Trowa ? D'où ça venait ça ? Et puis c'était n'importe quoi ces exemples en plus ? Quatre devrait se marier avec une vampire pas avec une humaine.

Il se reconcentra sur la conversation et prit en note les suggestions d'Erika en matière de décoration, le calcul minutieux du budget de Louis et les copieuses propositions de buffet d'Augustin. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, arrivèrent plusieurs autres élèves, plusieurs Valois qui donnèrent également leur avis bien qu'il ne leur avait rien demandé, encouragés par Erika qui piaillait gaiement.

Lorsque Relena et Dorothy arrivèrent, Quatre décida que cette réunion devait prendre fin (sous peine de devoir peindre en rose la citrouille d'Halloween) et il invita les trois autres délégués à le rejoindre après manger pour se rendre dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée où étaient rangées les décorations. Il plia ses notes, les salua, et partit en direction de l'odeur de Duo qu'il venait de déceler. Son ami qui arrivait la plupart du temps au moment exact de la sonnerie était un peu en avance et il voulut en profiter pour pouvoir discuter avec lui avant d'entrer en cours. Passant entre plusieurs groupes de Valois il rejoignit l'odeur et se retrouva nez à nez avec… Heero.

Quatre resta interdit quelques secondes. Pourquoi est-ce que l'odeur de Duo venait d'Heero ? Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile à tresse avait encore fait ? Heero pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

– Est-ce que ça va Quatre ?

– Euh… Oui ! Merci Heero ! Je vais bien. Juste un peu fatigué, je me suis levé tôt pour la réunion de préparation du bal d'Halloween.

– Un bal d'Halloween ? répéta Heero avec un petit sourire. Tu devrais demander de l'aide à Trowa alors. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais il adore organiser les fêtes et les spectacles. Il travaillait dans un cirque avant que son oncle ne décide de lui léguer son énorme entreprise à la seule condition qu'il fasse des études de droit et de gestion.

Quatre eut envie d'éclater de rire, c'était vraiment inattendu, Trowa dans un cirque ! Il s'apprêtait à demander des précisions à Heero quand il perçut l'odeur du principal concerné. Trowa qui venait de finir de parler avec Zechs s'approcha d'eux. Quatre lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

– Bonjour Trowa ! s'exclama le blond.

– J'étais en train de proposer tes services pour l'organisation du bal d'Halloween, dit Heero en gratifiant Trowa d'un sourire.

– Ouais c'est bien ton genre de proposer les services des autres ! plaisanta le français.

– Je me suis dit que comme tu avais fait du cirque ça te plairait, fit le brun en haussant les épaules.

– Tu lui as dit ça aussi ? Traitre…

Quatre eut un adorable éclat de rire et Heero en profita pour faire un petit signe de tête à Trowa qui signifiait qu'il comptait sur lui pour veiller sur les élèves qui organiserait cette fête à chaque fois qu'il se rendrait dans une partie peu fréquentée du château ou qu'ils se réuniraient tard le soir. Trowa acquiesça d'un petit mouvement discret qui n'échappa pas à Quatre mais qu'il ignora.

– Tu as travaillé dans un cirque pendant longtemps ? demanda Quatre.

– Toute mon enfance, répondit Trowa avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

– J'étais acrobate !

Quatre avait un petit sourire émerveillé qui s'effaça quand il sentit l'odeur de Duo, la vraie cette fois. Pas celle qui imprégnait le Preventer et qui le gênait terriblement. Il se demandait ce que Duo avait pu faire. Est-ce qu'il avait violé le brun toute la nuit au fond de l'aile abandonnée ? Quatre se mordit la langue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait inventer ? Et puis même comme ça Heero n'aurait pas porté aussi nettement l'odeur de Duo. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible. Lorsque Duo apparut dans son champ de vision il lui lança un regard accusateur. Duo s'approcha et comprit ce qu'on lui reprochait quand il vit Heero. Il salua cordialement les deux humains et ébouriffa fraternellement les mèches blondes de son ami qui continuait à lui lancer des regards en coin.

Quatre reprit sa conversation avec le français, pas pour meubler mais parce que ça l'intéressait vraiment. Et pendant que Trowa racontait que sa sœur Catherine était une lanceuse de couteau et qu'elle pouvait aussi lire l'avenir, pour de vrai, Duo adressa un petit sourire complice à Heero qui lui répondit en plissant doucement ses yeux bleus.

Lorsque Duo regarda de nouveau Quatre, son ami lui lançait un de ces regards noirs qui signifiaient d'habitude « Enlève-moi tout de suite tes bottes sales de ce tapis byzantin ! » mais qui avait cette fois-ci un tout autre sens. Mais il ne prit pas le temps de s'interroger sur la traduction exacte parce que la sonnerie retentit et qu'un interminable cours de Droit International Privé les attendait.

___†_____________†___

_**23h – 1**__**er**__** étage – Chapelle Royale**_

Duo arracha le scotch qui scellait le vieux carton d'un geste sec et ample qui souleva un nuage de poussière. Ses pas avaient fini par le ramener jusqu'à l'aile abandonnée, comme s'il avait été attiré par un aimant trop puissant. Une voix dans sa tête répétait encore et encore qu'il fallait qu'il vienne, qu'il voie, qu'il comprenne. C'était totalement irrationnel et imprudent, mais il avait la petite croix d'or alors il ne risquait rien.

L'étiquette du carton indiquait « Archives de 2333 à 2338 ». Les dates de la Croisade. La guerre avait duré cinq ans, et lorsqu'elle avait pris fin, le Vatican avait proclamé le commencement du nouveau calendrier, la naissance d'une nouvelle ère, en prenant comme point de départ la résurrection de l'Archange. Cet homme qui s'était battu contre les vampires, avait été tué par eux, et avait ressuscité. Duo s'était toujours dit que ce type devait en fait être un vampire, et c'était une idée qui le faisait beaucoup rire. Un vampire bras droit du Pape…

Il fouilla le carton qui sentait le vieux papier moisi et l'humidité, tomba sur l'ordre de réquisition du château, sur des listes de matériel militaire, des plans griffonnés indiquant les endroits où étaient entreposées les armes, les dortoirs des soldats… Rien qui concerne des enfants. Pourtant il était sûr que son intuition ne pouvait pas l'avoir trompé. Agacé, il se remit debout, attrapa le carton et le retourna sur le sol de la chapelle. Le contenu s'écrasa sur la pierre dans un fracas chaotique. Un pauvre scolopendre rescapé du sinistre s'enfuit, indigné, dans un crissement de carapace et Duo commença à éparpiller les feuilles sur le sol. Soudain entre les papiers jaunis, apparut l'angle bleu délavé d'une épaisse pochette cartonnée. Il l'extirpa des feuilles et l'approcha de son visage. Le temps avait effacé l'encre du stylo, mais gravé dans le carton, comme l'ombre d'un secret, subsistait encore le contour des lettres disparues. Duo passa ses doigts sur le relief. « ORPHELINAT » disait le papier rugueux.

Il détacha les élastiques, qui, plus élastiques du tout, se cassèrent. Il laissa tomber sur le sol les ficelles noires et ouvrit la pochette cartonnée. La première page était un acte de décès. La seconde aussi. Les sept suivantes également. Duo les parcourus des yeux en frissonnant. Le plus vieux des enfants avait 9 ans au moment de sa mort – la plus vieille en fait, c'était une petite fille qui s'appelait Anne – le plus jeune avait 4 ans. Ils étaient tous morts le même jour. A la même heure. Le 17 août 2337. Ils n'avaient pas vécu assez longtemps pour voir la paix.

Duo referma la pochette. Il n'avait pas envie de lire les documents dans cette chapelle. Lui qui avait auparavant tant aimé le calme de cet endroit avait maintenant l'impression que les neuf enfants s'y trouvaient, et qu'ils l'observaient. Leurs yeux à tous étaient grand ouverts et regardaient l'obscurité et l'obscurité les regardait. Duo fouilla l'une des boîtes qui contenait des bougies, il en sortit plusieurs cierges, assez pour lire pendant plusieurs heures sans se retrouver dans le noir. Et puis il devait rester des chandelles dans la chambre abandonnée. Dans une autre boîte, il sortit six crucifix. Quatre pour les quatre murs et deux pour les deux portes. Puisque les croix les repoussaient, s'il en accrochait partout dans la petite pièce, il y serait à l'abri comme dans un sanctuaire.

Pourquoi faire tout ça ? Pourquoi ne pas remonter tout simplement dans le dortoir partager la découverte avec ses amis ? Pourquoi tenter le diable et prendre tous ces risques ? Duo ne se posa même pas ces questions. Il suivait la voix d'une évidence qu'il était le seul à entendre, comme on suit la trame d'un récit que l'on connaît par cœur, sans se souvenir de la première motivation des personnages. Un peu comme ces répétitions inévitables qui font que quel que soit le nombre de fois où on raconte l'histoire, la princesse de la Belle au Bois Dormant se pique inlassablement la main à ce même fuseau ou que Pandore ouvre immanquablement la boîte.

Duo emprunta la petite galerie et pénétra dans la chambre abandonnée. Il referma la porte derrière lui, s'assura que l'autre porte était toujours verrouillée. Puis à l'aide de clous il accrocha les six croix à la lumière d'une chandelle. Quand il eut terminé il lui sembla que cette chambre était à nouveau calme et sécurisante. Il jeta par terre plusieurs couvertures, fourrures et coussins de velours au milieu desquels il s'installa confortablement pour examiner minutieusement tout le contenu du dossier.

Associés aux neuf actes de décès, il y avait neuf petits carnets de santé à la couverture souple, c'était ce qui prenait le plus de place dans la pochette. Sur les photos d'identité des carnets, il reconnut Rose, la petite fille blessée au ventre et George, le garçon à la gorge tranchée. Il y avait aussi plusieurs photos, dont une prise dans la chapelle, sur l'estrade. Les enfants étaient accroupis par terre ou assis sur un banc, ils souriaient ou tordaient leurs bouches dans des grimaces comiques. Sur un côté de la photo, un homme en costume de prêtre se tenait bien droit, il avait une petite bible à la main, de l'autre côté, une jeune sœur, en robe noire, serrait la main d'une petite fille et adressait un sourire chaleureux à l'objectif.

Sur une autre photo on voyait la chapelle en entier, elle semblait servir de dortoir. Duo soupira, il n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi avoir emmené des enfants ici ? Pourquoi en pleine guerre, un château réquisitionné pour entreposer des armes et servir de base cachée, abriterait-il un orphelinat ? Neuf enfants, un prêtre et une sœur. Des bouches à nourrir, des vêtements à laver, des consignes de sécurité à donner… C'était totalement absurde. Le dernier document de la pochette était un cahier. Les couleurs avaient passé mais les gommettes avaient conservé leurs teintes fluo éclatantes. Duo manipula avec précaution le vieux papier fragile et ouvrit le cahier. Sur la page de garde il était écrit « Carnet de bord » d'une écriture parfaitement calligraphiée et dont l'encre noire n'avait pas subi les dommages du temps. Le dessin naïf d'un bateau figurait sous le titre.

Le texte de la page suivante était écrit de la même écriture calligraphiée, celle du prêtre. Duo calla des coussins contre le montant du lit et s'y appuya pour lire.

« Samedi 14 Juin 2337,

La visite du château a été un émerveillement pour les enfants. Anne et Rose ont déclaré qu'elles adoreraient devenir princesses. Sœur Bérénice les a aidés à s'installer et à déballer leurs affaires. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur. Même les militaires. Je craignais que les ordres du Vatican ne soient très mal reçus et que nous ne soyons mal accueillis. Il n'en a rien été. Le colonel nous a même donné la chapelle !

Il y a une sorte d'euphorie dans l'air, comme si on ne préparait pas une guerre mais une fête. Les militaires sont d'humeur joyeuse, rient avec les enfants quand ils en ont le temps et saluent Sœur Bérénice avec respect. Je n'avais pas réalisé l'importance qu'avait l'Eglise dans cette guerre. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point les hommes voyaient en elle une bénédiction la promesse d'un monde de paix et de pureté. Quand je vois l'espoir dans les yeux de ces jeunes gens qui pour la plupart ont déjà vu l'horreur et combattu les créatures du Diable, je ne peux que faire confiance à mon ordre. Si je ne sais pas encore pourquoi on m'a envoyé ici avec ces petits orphelins, je suis néanmoins convaincu que ça ne peut être que dans le but de faire le bien. »

Duo reposa le cahier. Il avait entendu du bruit. Il releva la tête et tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la galerie et dans la pièce attenante, la personne qui marchait ne faisait rien pour atténuer le bruit de ses pas. Trois coups secs firent gémir la vieille porte en bois.

– Duo, tu es là ?

Encore lui… Duo soupira. Entre les fantômes, les vampires et les humains, il n'y avait pas un seul endroit tranquille dans ce château !

– Reste pas devant la porte, Heero, lança le natté d'un ton qui pouvait aussi bien signifier « casse-toi de là » que « entre ».

Heero entra, encore vêtu de son uniforme, les cheveux en bataille et un sac en bandoulière. Il était pâle et deux ombres sous ses yeux ressemblaient à des cernes. Il avait l'air épuisé.

– Tu te mets toujours dans des situations dangereuses, fit remarquer Duo en reportant son attention sur le paquet de photos.

– C'est exactement ce que j'allais te dire, fit le brun en refermant la porte derrière lui. Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser que je suis peut-être en mission, que je dois protéger les élèves de cette école, et que c'est difficile si tu passes tes nuits dans les endroits les plus dangereux du château ?

Duo releva la tête et adressa un sourire amusé au Preventer.

– J'ai accroché des crucifix, ils ne viendront pas.

Heero secoua la tête pour marquer sa désapprobation mais ne prit pas la peine de contester.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

– Des documents que j'ai trouvés dans la chapelle. Je cherche des indices sur les fantômes.

– Tu as trouvé qui ils étaient ? s'exclama Heero soudain très intéressé en s'asseyant en face du natté sur les couvertures. Tu es plus efficace que le directeur…

Duo lui tendit la photo des enfants sur l'estrade de la chapelle.

– Regarde cette gamine, là. Et le garçon, ici.

Le châtain désigna deux enfants du bout de l'index. Heero les observa quelques secondes.

– C'est ceux qu'on a vu tous les deux, murmura-t-il.

– Il y avait aussi des actes de décès, des carnets de santé, d'autres photos plus ou moins intéressantes et ce cahier.

– C'est bien les fantômes d'enfants qui ont vécu ici alors, conclut le brun. Maintenant il va falloir qu'on cherche de quoi ils sont morts. Et pourquoi ils sont revenus…

Duo retira la photo de sous les yeux du Preventer.

– Non. Moi je cherche. Toi tu vas dormir, on a cours demain. Même Relena va finir par se douter de quelque chose avec ta tête…

– Je reste avec toi, répondit Heero d'un air buté. Tant qu'il y aura un élève dans cette partie du château je n'irai pas dormir. Et puis tu as trouvé des informations qui concernent ma mission, alors tu ne me feras pas partir.

Le brun lui lança un regard déterminé que Duo ignora royalement. Il n'insista pas, il se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas aussi facile de le virer de toute façon. Et au fond de lui, une partie de son cerveau qu'il refusait d'écouter disait que c'était rassurant qu'Heero soit avec lui.

– Comment tu savais que j'étais là ? demanda Duo en s'appuyant contre le montant du lit.

– Parce que c'est là que tu étais la dernière fois, répondit simplement Heero.

Duo souleva un sourcil.

– Parce que j'étais là dernière fois tu en as conclu que c'était une habitude pour moi de venir ici et tu t'es réveillé en pleine nuit pour venir discuter avec moi dans l'aile abandonnée autour d'une série de photos d'enfants morts ?

Heero lui lança un regard intense qui devait signifier « tu n'as qu'à lire dans mes pensées si tu veux savoir ». Mais Duo n'avait pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour comprendre. Il lui suffisait de regarder le Preventer pour imaginer Quatre, en chemise de nuit, arpentant sa chambre en se demandant s'il allait oser ou pas demander à quelqu'un d'aller vérifier. Son ami s'était inquiété et il avait demandé à Heero de le surveiller. Dans la journée Duo avait dit au blond ce qu'il avait appris de la bouche de Trowa. Que les deux Preventers savaient qui étaient les vampires et combien ils étaient. Duo avait pris le message pour ce qu'il était : un traité de paix. Si Trowa lui avait fait comprendre qu'il savait qui étaient les vampires, et qu'il n'avait encore attaqué personne, ça signifiait aussi qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention. Trowa avait choisi de désobéir aux ordres de sa hiérarchie et avait laissé carte blanche à Heero. Duo devait reconnaître que pour des Preventers, c'était des gens très scrupuleux. Dénoncer et chasser les vampires de Chambord aurait mis l'école dans une position terrible. Les parents auraient retiré leurs enfants, Kushrenada serait passé pour un collaborateur. Cette mission ils la remplissaient avec beaucoup de diplomatie…

Mais quand même, quel traitre ce Quatre de lui envoyer quelqu'un ! Il n'avait qu'à venir lui-même s'il était si inquiet !

– Heero, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton sac ? demanda Duo soudain attiré par une odeur étrange.

Heero tourna la tête vers le sac en question et lui lança un regard mauvais comme s'il contenait l'arme d'un crime.

– C'est Quatre qui me l'a donné. J'avais oublié. Il a dit que tu n'avais pas bu depuis lundi matin. Tu le veux ?

Duo serait tombé en arrière si le solide montant du lit ne l'avait pas retenu. Que Quatre envoie Heero pour le surveiller passe encore, mais qu'il lui donne une pochette de sang pour qu'il se nourrisse, c'était… c'était… Non vraiment il n'y avait pas de mot ! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Les Preventers les aidaient bon gré mal gré, parce que c'était leur mission. Mais être super potes avec des vampires ça n'avait pas l'air dans leurs projets ! En plus c'était humiliant, il avait l'impression d'être un animal domestique à qui on amenait ses croquettes au saumon ! Il avait envie d'étrangler Heero aussi, « Tu le veux ? » sur ce ton désinvolte comme s'il lui proposait un paquet de chips… Duo avait la sensation que tout était inversé. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Quatre…?

Et qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à Heero d'accepter de transporter du sang pour nourrir un vampire ?

– Non j'le veux pas. Mais tu devrais faire attention à ton sac. La pochette fuit à mon avis.

Duo avait fait un effort terrible pour parler sur un ton détaché et pour ne pas se mettre en colère. Il devait faire comme si la situation était normale, prendre exemple sur Heero, lui s'en sortait très bien.

Le brun ouvrit son sac et sortit une pochette de sang d'un demi-litre. Un très léger filet rouge coulait le long du plastique, il avait dû se fissurer avec les déplacements.

– D'où il vient ? demanda Heero avec une moue de dégoût.

– D'une banque de don du sang. Personne ne meurt pour qu'on se nourrisse. Les donneurs sont payés. Il y a de nombreux pays où ces pratiques sont légales. Maintenant débarrasse-toi de ça, ce truc pue.

– Tu n'en veux pas ?

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'aime pas ! Et puis de quoi tu te mêles ?

– Tu n'aimes pas ? C'est possible ça ?

Heero pencha la tête et le dévisagea d'une manière un peu comique.

– Tu as les yeux violets pourtant…

Duo baissa brusquement la tête, honteux. Il n'avait pas réalisé que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur. Mais le pire aurait été que Heero s'aperçoive que ce n'était pas l'horrible pochette de sang froid qui lui donnait faim mais le jeune homme au sang chaud assis en face de lui.

– Il semblerait que le prêtre ait été envoyé ici avec les enfants de l'orphelinat sur ordre du Vatican, dit Duo pour changer de conversation. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'est bizarre non ?

– Hn…

Duo feuilleta rapidement le vieux cahier pendant qu'Heero emballait la pochette percée dans un chiffon pour ne pas tacher son sac. Sur la plupart des pages, le prêtre faisait un compte rendu des leçons qu'il avait donné aux enfants, ses textes étaient ponctués de dessins faits par les petits eux-mêmes. Le prêtre n'évoquait plus le Vatican, ni même la guerre. Les dernières pages étaient une leçon d'algèbre datée du 14 août 2337. Trois jours avant la mort de tous les enfants. Il n'y avait aucun indice sur la façon dont ils étaient morts. Le cahier n'en parlait pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver ? Est-ce qu'il y avait eu un accident ? Est-ce que Chambord avait été attaqué par des vampires et les enfants tués ? Le prêtre était-il mort le même jour ? Et la sœur ?

Un flash déchirant s'imposa, et une série d'éclairs défila devant ses yeux une sœur le poussant dans un placard, un index qui barre ses lèvres pour lui intimer de ne pas faire de bruit, le rai de lumière qui filtre à travers la porte, les hurlements, les bruit inhumains de chaires déchirées, la voix éthérée. La terreur qui l'attrape à la gorge, aux tripes, la certitude de la mort qui s'approche. _Sœur Helen…_

Duo ferma les yeux. Comment avait-il pu oublier cette nuit ? Comment avait-il fait pour oublier cette nuit ?

– Duo ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Non ça n'allait pas ! Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser…

– J'ai… besoin d'être seul…

D'autres images défilèrent dans sa tête, le sourire de Sœur Helen, le couvent qui servait d'orphelinat, une marelle à côté d'un grand marronnier, une sœur lui tendant une pile de draps propres, un homme menaçant avançant d'une démarche désarticulée au milieu d'un couloir…

Duo se leva d'un bond et se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier. Qu'est-ce que c'était tous ces souvenirs ? De quel moment de sa vie est-ce qu'ils dataient ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne rencontre Quatre ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi angoissant d'essayer de se souvenir ?

Une terreur impérieuse lui intima de fuir le plus loin possible de tout ça, de ces photos d'enfants qui lui rappelaient ceux du couvent, du sourire de cette sœur qui ressemblait à Sœur Helen, de cette chapelle hantée, de la folie qui le guettait, tapie dans l'ombre. Il voulu se précipiter vers la porte mais la main d'Heero se referma sur son poignet quand il passa à sa hauteur.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, fit le brun en lui jetant un regard scrutateur de ses yeux perçants.

– Lâche-moi !

Duo avait voulu ordonner d'un ton ferme, mais il avait entendu poindre la peur dans sa propre voix.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Duo voulu répondre quelque chose de cinglant mais avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche il réalisa que les images avaient cessé d'affluer depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard d'Heero. Il resta quelque secondes à le fixer, hébété. Puis soudain les pupilles d'Heero s'écarquillèrent comme sous le coup de la surprise. La première réaction de Duo fut de regarder autour de lui, pour vérifier qu'aucun fantôme n'était apparu, puis il dévisagea à nouveau Heero qui affichait toujours une expression sidérée.

– Quoi ? lâcha Duo d'un ton sec et agacé.

– Ton cœur… murmura Heero égaré. Il bat ?

Duo baissa les yeux sur la main tiède du brun qui serrait toujours son poignet. C'était parce qu'il avait senti son pouls qu'il faisait cette tête ? Quel gamin pénible… Heero tira brusquement sur son bras et Duo se retrouva à genoux à côté de lui. En voyant son visage de près il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le visage d'Heero qui avait été serein jusque-là était soudain trop pâle, trop immobile, trop inquiétant. Et lorsqu'il appuya son oreille contre le cœur de Duo, celui-ci n'osa pas bouger. Le vampire ne dit rien, ne manifesta pas sa surprise, n'osa même pas repousser le garçon imprudent qui se collait à lui alors que son odeur l'affamait. Il attendit qu'Heero réalise tout seul ce qu'il venait de faire.

Mais il ne se passa rien et au bout d'une longue minute, Duo se décida à poser ses mains sur les épaules du Preventer et à l'écarter doucement de lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage crispé dans une expression douloureuse. Duo resta un moment à l'observer et à se demander ce qu'il venait de se produire et à côté de quel élément de compréhension il avait pu passer. Heero tremblait. Et le subconscient du vampire l'informa qu'une brèche venait de s'ouvrir dans l'esprit du Preventer et qu'il lui suffirait de pousser ses capacités psychiques jusqu'à cette ouverture pour pouvoir décrypter ses pensées. Et sans trop savoir comment, guidé par son instinct, Duo entra dans l'esprit d'Heero.

Il vit un homme, ou plutôt un vampire - à voir la couleur de ses yeux - vêtu comme un Preventer, une arme à la main, il scrutait l'intérieur de ce qui devait être une crypte et semblait avoir peur. La netteté avec laquelle les pensées d'Heero lui apparurent le frappa. Il ne savait pas trop comment il en était capable mais il lui sembla qu'il avait toujours pu. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient tenus là, silencieux, à attendre qu'il les utilise. Le souvenir d'après montrait deux fantômes, des adultes, l'air terrible et inquiétant. Au souvenir d'après, Heero était à l'extérieur et essayait de toutes ses forces d'ouvrir les portes closes de la crypte. Dans le souvenir d'après il faisait jour, Heero descendait dans la crypte, sur le sol reposait un cadavre affreusement mutilé. Duo ressentit la douleur d'Heero et fut secoué comme si c'était son propre cœur qui souffrait.

Alors doucement il posa la main derrière la tête d'Heero et l'attira contre son cœur.

– Le cœur des vampires bat, dit-il doucement en réponse à la question que formulait l'esprit d'Heero. Nous ne sommes pas morts comme le dit la légende. La vitesse des battements varie selon la température du corps, plus notre corps est froid, plus notre cœur bat lentement. Il nous est donc tout à fait possible de passer pour des humains, il suffit de nous réchauffer. Je pensais que les Preventers savaient ça…

– Non… souffla Heero. Quand ils l'ont tué, son cœur battait. Je ne savais pas…

Aidé par les souvenirs d'Heero, Duo comprit. Odin Lowe était devenu un vampire, mais Heero, son coéquipier qui le considérait comme son père, ne l'avait pas tué. Ils avaient continué leurs missions normalement, jusqu'à cette crypte où ils croyaient trouver des vampires et où ils avaient trouvé les fantômes. Odin avait réussi à le sauver, mais il s'était retrouvé pris au piège de la crypte, et il avait été tué. Comme Sœur Helen avait été tuée. Heero venait de réaliser que le cœur d'Odin battait encore juste avant qu'il ne soit tué. C'était un détail insignifiant. Mais c'était un détail qui changeait tout.

– Ton coéquipier… c'était un vampire aussi ?

Duo savait que oui mais il voulait qu'Heero réagisse. Il hocha juste la tête.

– Alors c'est pour ça que tu me fais confiance depuis le début… Je ne suis pas le premier vampire avec qui tu coopères… C'est pour ça que tu ne nous as pas tués ?

– Je me bats contre des vampires depuis que j'ai 5 ans, murmura Heero les yeux toujours clos. Odin m'a recueilli, mes parents ont été tués par un vampire. Pourtant je crois que je préfèrerais être de ton côté, être un humain fragile et se battre seul contre ces fantômes, c'est trop effrayant.

Duo ferma les yeux un instant, le temps de se promettre de ne jamais lui faire de mal. Puis il passa distraitement un bras autour des épaules d'Heero et un autre sous ses jambes, et il le posa délicatement sur le lit. Heero se laissa faire, son esprit embrumé ne protesta pas. Il avait besoin de dormir se dit Duo, la seule chose dont il avait besoin maintenant c'était de dormir. La fatigue égare l'esprit sur des chemins mouvants où se dressent toutes nos peurs, si puissantes qu'elles semblent pouvoir nous abattre. Le vampire s'appuya contre les coussins et attira l'humain contre lui. Heero se laissa faire, reposant sa tête à l'endroit où le cœur battait. Un battement toutes les minutes, peut-être moins. Si Dieu avait eu un cœur, il lui sembla qu'il aurait fait le même bruit.

Duo utilisa une énorme fourrure pour couvrir le petit être tremblant. Puis doucement, avec précaution, sans trop savoir comment, il pénétra à nouveau dans son esprit et repoussa toutes les pensées sombres, toutes les peurs, toutes les angoisses qui précèdent le sommeil. Il le protégea de lui-même comme un gardien. Et Heero, apaisé, glissa lentement dans le sommeil en écoutant le cœur de Duo accélérer au rythme où son corps se réchauffait sous le sien.

Le vampire lui n'avait pas du tout sommeil. Maintenant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il y avait de plus pressé : rassurer l'autre, effacer ses peurs, il devait s'occuper de son propre cerveau, de ses propres démons. Il réalisait combien un esprit jeune était sans défense, combien la pureté et l'innocence pouvaient être facilement tachées. Aussi sûrement qu'Heero sombrerait dans la folie si personne ne le protégeait de ses terreurs, lui-même avait perdu pieds devant l'horreur il y avait longtemps. A présent il pouvait voir clairement la scène se rejouer sous ses yeux, le fantôme avait tué de nombreuses sœurs du couvent, d'autres avaient pu s'enfuir avec les enfants. Il s'était retrouvé coincé, Sœur Helen ne l'avait pas abandonné, elle était revenue, elle l'avait forcé à se cacher, mais le monstre l'avait trouvée, il l'avait happée. Duo était resté immobile dans le placard, jeune garçon de 15 ans épouvanté au-delà des mots. Les humains pouvaient survivre à de nombreuses choses difficiles comme la pauvreté, la solitude, la violence, mais ces horreurs-là, cette terreur sourde, cette épouvante, aucun cœur ne pouvait en être traversé sans se briser. C'était sûrement ce que Solo Maxwell avait compris. L'homme en costume de prêtre, quand il avait ouvert la porte du placard, quand il lui avait adressé un pauvre sourire, quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, quand il lui avait tendu la main et qu'il avait croisé son regard, il avait dû comprendre que le garçon qu'il croyait avoir sauvé été déjà mort. L'injustice l'avait alors révolté si fort qu'il l'avait attiré contre lui et que ses crocs s'étaient plantés dans la gorge douce.

Duo était devenu un vampire, Solo lui avait offert une nouvelle vie en échange de celle que les fantômes lui avaient prise. Comment avait-il pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important ? Comment avait-il pu oublier pendant presque cinquante ans l'homme aux yeux d'ambre liquide et à la longue tresse aux reflets roux ? C'était pourtant à lui qu'il devait de pouvoir encore voir la lumière, c'était à lui qu'il devait de pouvoir soutenir le garçon exténué qui dormait contre lui…

Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui après cette nuit de carnage, il était un vampire. Et il avait tout oublié du couvent et de Sœur Helen, il avait oublié jusqu'à son propre nom. Alors il avait choisi de s'appeler Duo pour ne jamais être seul, pour ne jamais être séparé de son père aux yeux d'ambre, il avait adopté son comportement et l'avait pris comme modèle, avec admiration. Le temps qu'il avait passé avec Solo et ses compagnons avait été des jours de paix et de bonheur. Mais l'horreur l'avait rattrapé. Un soir il avait désobéi aux ordres de Solo, il l'avait suivi jusque dans un vieux bâtiment en ruines. Ils _les_ avaient vus, de nouveau. Il avait aperçu les êtres éthérés, ces créatures qui hantaient ses cauchemars. Duo s'était enfui, la terreur l'avait poussé à courir et il avait marché pendant des jours, des semaines peut-être.

Au bout de son errance il avait rencontré Quatre. Duo avait à nouveau perdu la mémoire. Il avait alors pu sourire au blond, devenir son ami, comprendre son monde et ses problèmes insignifiants qui n'en étaient pas. Il n'avait jamais oublié son nom mais avait oublié qu'il était Duo Maxwell parce que celui qui avait fait de lui un vampire s'appelait Solo Maxwell. Il avait l'impression d'avoir ouvert une boîte et d'y avoir trouvé tous les souvenirs qu'il avait cru perdus à jamais et qui avait en fait toujours été là, dans sa tête, à veiller sur lui.

Une ombre blanche apparut dans un coin de la pièce.

Duo tourna vivement la tête. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds se tenait debout dans l'angle. C'était celle qui tenait la main de la sœur sur la photo. Elle aussi portait des marques de blessures mortelles. Duo failli se lever d'un bond mais il se souvint qu'il y avait Heero couché sur lui. Il réalisa aussi que s'il réveillait Heero pour qu'ils fuient ou qu'ils se battent ensemble, ce serait peut-être la peur de trop, celle qui plongerait le garçon dans la folie. Celle qui ferait de lui un cœur errant et brisé, comme lui-même avait été brisé. Et de ça il n'en était pas question…

Duo posa la main sur la tête du brun et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, la température de la chambre avait chuté. La petite avança d'un pas d'une démarche saccadée et Duo lui ordonna de rester où elle se trouvait. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, l'ordre venait du plus profond de lui, pas comme de la télépathie non plus, mais comme l'expression implacable de sa volonté. Et la petite fille ne fit plus un geste, resta immobile à le regarder d'un air surpris. Un autre enfant apparut juste devant la porte. Un garçon. Et Duo lui lança le même ordre. Et comme sous le coup d'une malédiction le garçon se figea aussi. Conforté dans sa certitude que tant qu'il désirerait protéger Heero, il serait capable de les repousser, Duo se détendit. Les enfants n'approcheraient pas.

Il se souvint aussi qu'il avait été totalement stupide de sa part de croire qu'utiliser des croix fonctionnerait. Ce n'est pas en accrochant des crucifix qu'il les repousserait. Quel pouvoir pouvait avoir ces bouts de bois ? La croix d'or qu'il portait autour du cou ne les avait pas repoussés parce que c'était une croix, elle les avait repoussés parce que c'était une relique, le sang d'un saint avait été figé dans l'or. C'était ce que lui avait dit Solo quand il la lui avait donnée. Deux autres enfants apparurent. Une fille plus grande que les autres - sûrement celle qui avait neuf ans sur l'acte de décès - et le petit garçon à la gorge tranchée. Duo renouvela son ordre. Les enfants restèrent où ils se trouvaient.

Duo sourit, il avait l'impression de jouer à une version démoniaque du jeu _Un, deux, trois, Soleil_. La plus grande des enfants croisa son regard et ses yeux se glacèrent.

– Laisse-nous venir, dit-elle d'une voix qui résonnait étrangement.

Duo secoua la tête doucement et mis un son index devant sa bouche pour lui faire signe de ne plus parler, il ne fallait pas réveiller Heero. Et comme l'ordre de ne pas bouger, l'ordre de ne pas parler fut exécuté par le groupe. _Ou peut-être une version démoniaque de Jacques a dit_, pensa Duo en réajustant la fourrure sur les épaules d'Heero. Les enfants ne dirent donc plus rien, mais Duo sentit monter leur fureur, comme un grondement lointain. Cinq autres enfants apparurent au fil des heures. Duo les bloqua tous avec la même détermination étourdissante. La paix du sommeil d'Heero était ce qui comptait le plus au monde. Duo eut la certitude que s'il avait été seul dans cette pièce, jamais il n'aurait pu les repousser, les fantômes se seraient jeté sur lui et l'auraient dévoré. C'était la présence d'Heero qui le rendait plus fort. Se défendre soi-même et protéger quelqu'un d'autre étaient deux choses radicalement différentes. C'était beaucoup moins terrifiant de se battre pour protéger quelqu'un. Peut-être parce qu'on n'était pas seul. Peut-être parce que l'énergie qu'on y mettait n'était pas tournée vers soi-même mais vers l'extérieur. Peut-être que c'était cette énergie qu'il envoyait sur les fantômes et qui créait cette injonction. Cette interdiction formelle de bouger ou de parler.

Heero frissonna et enfouit son visage dans les vêtements de Duo. La présence des fantômes était vraiment agaçante. Elle apportait un froid terrible, lourd, écrasant. Contre lequel aucune volonté ne pouvait rien. Heureusement la peau du vampire avait commencé à absorber la chaleur du corps d'Heero et il la lui retransmettait. Duo sourit. Quelle situation étrange. Quelle nuit étrange.

La bougie finit par s'éteindre et la nuit passa, longue, interminable. Duo continua à tenir les fantômes en respect et ils continuèrent à le défier du regard. Puis lentement il vit le ciel s'éclaircir à travers la fenêtre et les fantômes commencèrent à disparaître un à un avec l'annonce de l'aube. Duo se sentit soulagé. Mais soudain, comme le signe d'un ralliement, comme la menace d'un coup sournois, la fillette la plus âgée ricana. Ça ne fit pas de bruit, parce que Duo lui avait interdit d'en faire, mais il vit nettement ses dents se découvrir dans une imitation de rire atroce et silencieux. Puis les cinq enfants qui restaient reculèrent d'un pas et s'évanouirent dans l'obscurité.

Duo jeta des regards inquiets autour de lui, s'attendant à les voir réapparaître. Mais il n'y avait plus rien. Il ne sentait plus leur présence. Il n'y avait pas de bruit. Pas de mouvement. A part la respiration calme d'Heero. Alors, tout en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir lui laisser un plus long répit, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun et appela son nom une fois, d'une voix douce.

Les yeux d'Heero s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Et il se redressa. Duo fut fasciné par la vitesse à laquelle il s'était réveillé, comme s'il n'avait jamais été endormi. Il pensa que l'entraînement du Preventer avait dû le former à réagir très vite, à pouvoir être parfaitement réveillé en quelques secondes. Il prit appui sur ses bras et se figea une seconde au dessus de Duo, il venait sans doute de comprendre qu'il avait dormi sur lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'esprit d'Heero se ferma à nouveau. Duo lui sourit, s'il pouvait à nouveau défendre ses pensées, c'était qu'il allait mieux.

– Il faut aller faire un tour dans le château pour vérifier que tout est en ordre, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit Duo en repensant au rire silencieux de la petite fille.

Heero acquiesça sans rien dire et se leva. S'il était gêné de s'être réveillé dans cette position, il n'en laissa rien paraître et n'en toucha pas un mot. Il attrapa son sac, en sortit son revolver, vérifia qu'il était chargé, le remis dans son sac et ouvrit la porte. Duo le suivit dans les couloirs. Une boule se forma dans son ventre. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose allait se produire mais ne savait quoi, ni où, ni quand.

Ils passèrent devant la chapelle où il n'y avait personne, puis retraversèrent la galerie qui menait au donjon. Le premier étage était vide. Duo se concentra sur tous les bruits, à la recherche de quelque chose de suspect, mais il n'entendit que le son de leurs pas, et celui de son pouls qui battait doucement dans ses tempes. Un battement toutes les dix secondes. Très faible pour un humain, mais plutôt rapide pour lui. Il sourit. C'était agréable ce bruit, c'était agréable d'avoir la peau tiède. Il songea qu'il y avait quelque chose de magique dans la façon que les humains avaient de créer leur propre chaleur. Et de la même façon qu'Heero avait écouté son cœur comme on écoute le son que produit un miracle, Duo ne pouvait détourner son attention de l'onde de chaleur qui émanait du corps du brun.

– Ahhhh !

Heero et Duo sursautèrent. Un appel à l'aide télépathique, parvint à l'esprit de Duo, c'était Quatre.

– Le rez-de-chaussée ! s'exclama le natté en se précipitant dans l'escalier à double hélices.

Heero le suivit en courant. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, l'esprit de Quatre lui transmit l'information de l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était un appel à l'aide lancé à tout vampire pouvant l'entendre. Même s'ils se trouvaient dans les dortoirs, les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver non plus. Duo guida Heero dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée.

– Ahh !

Le cri était beaucoup plus proche, Duo cru reconnaître la voix d'un délégué. Lui et Heero accélérèrent le pas.

Ils arrivèrent à vive allure dans une salle pleine de décorations de Noël et d'Halloween. Augustin, le délégué des Bourbons était à genoux par terre devant la porte d'un placard entrouvert. Erika était accroupie à l'autre bout de la pièce et se balançait en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Trowa était là aussi, il visait la porte du placard de son arme mais sa main tremblait. Quatre et Louis étaient debout derrière lui. Duo comprit ce qu'il s'était passé quand il vit une forme blanche menaçante dans le placard. Des fantômes s'étaient cachés dans le placard et ils avaient attaqué les délégués quand ils l'avaient ouvert pour chercher du matériel. C'était ça qui avait fait rire la gamine…

– Duo ! s'exclama Quatre quand il reconnut son ami. Ils sont ici…

Réalisant qu'Augustin était beaucoup trop proche du placard, Duo se précipita sur le garçon toujours à genoux. Il saisit son bras et l'attira hors de portée des créatures.

Augustin se laissa traîner sans rien dire. Ses yeux étaient fixés dans une expression d'horreur sur le visage de la petite fille qui apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du placard. A la lumière électrique, sa peau était bleutée, étrangement fausse et rigide. Ses mouvements étaient exagérément lents, et la façon qu'elle eut de tordre son cou pour passer sa tête derrière la porte arracha un glapissement de terreur à Augustin.

Le natté fit sortir le garçon et lui ordonna de rester où il se trouvait. Pendant ce temps il vit du coin de l'œil qu'Heero amenait lui aussi Erika vers la sortie, mais elle se débattait contre lui. Rien ne semblait parvenir à la raisonner. Louis bien qu'il fut blanc comme un linge, sortit derrière Heero et attrapa d'autorité la jeune fille qu'il maintint immobile contre lui.

Duo retourna dans la petite pièce suivi du Preventer. Quatre et Trowa étaient toujours à la même place comme paralysés par la vue de la créature, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas faire attention à eux. La petite fille le regardait lui depuis le placard. Sa voix lui parvint avec un décalage par rapport aux mouvements de ses lèvres bleutées. Comme si elle avait parlé de très loin.

– Tu as perdu tous tes pouvoirs…

Et Duo sut qu'en n'était pas loin de la vérité. La confiance en lui et la volonté qu'il avait mobilisées pour protéger Heero pendant toute la nuit l'avaient affaibli. Il était exténué à présent, son cerveau réagissait lentement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti la fatigue avec une telle intensité.

Il resta immobile, les yeux noirs de la fillette plantés dans les siens. Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent derrière lui, Wufei entra suivi de Clay et Mary-Beth. Lorsqu'ils furent tous dans la pièce la lumière s'éteignit et la porte claqua brusquement comme s'il y avait eu un coup de vent. Ils étaient pris au piège. Mary-Beth légèrement paniquée se retourna pour attraper la poignée mais Duo savait déjà qu'elle ne parviendrait pas l'ouvrir. Il repensa à Heero, tambourinant contre la porte de la crypte où agonisait Odin Lowe et en un instant il se retrouva aux côtés du brun. Il attrapa son bras et malgré l'obscurité totale il sut qu'Heero l'avait reconnu à la façon dont son visage s'apaisa légèrement.

Les fantômes bougèrent.

Deux petites filles laissèrent échapper un rire aigu dans un coin de la pièce où se trouvait un énorme sapin de Noël en plastique.

Un petit garçon apparut près de la porte.

Mary-Beth recula d'un bond en criant. Clay l'attrapa et recula avec elle sans lâcher le fantôme des yeux. Il y eut un grésillement près de la main qui ne tenait pas Mary-Beth, Duo se souvint que Clay maîtrisait l'électricité et pouvait s'en servir comme d'une arme. Une lumière bleutée, puis un éclair apparurent, sa lumière forma un arc qui traversa le garçon et s'abattit contre le mur derrière lui. La couche de plâtre du mur éclata et les débris se rependirent sur le sol mais le petit garçon n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, ne sembla pas avoir peur, il ne sembla même pas avoir remarqué qu'il venait d'être attaqué.

Duo sursauta.

La fillette qui se trouvait dans le placard venait de tendre son bras blanc en direction de Clay, d'un geste rapide Mary-Beth tira sur le bras de l'Allemand qui recula d'un pas échappant à la petite main pâle.

– Recule ! cria Mary-Beth d'une voix aigue à la petite fille en tendant le bras devant elle, paume ouverte face au visage de la petite.

Duo crut un moment que le fantôme allait reculer, Mary-Beth était excellente dans les domaines télépathiques et elle pouvait contraindre quelqu'un à faire quelque chose si elle le voulait. Puis il se souvint que lorsqu'il avait repoussé les enfants, ce n'était pas la télépathie qu'il avait utilisé. Elle ne pouvait pas fonctionner contre eux, il ne s'agissait pas de contrôler des cerveaux. Ces créatures n'avaient pas de corps.

– Ne la laisse pas te toucher ! hurla Quatre en sentant le danger se rapprocher de son amie.

Wufei se précipita sur elle.

A l'instant où le chinois la touchait, la main de la petite fille tira sur le poignet de Mary-Beth et l'attira dans le placard. Clay et Wufei la retinrent en même temps, les portes du placard se refermèrent sur son poignet et lui coincèrent la main. Elle hurla.

L'odeur du sang brûla le nez de Duo en même temps qu'il vit bouger une ombre blanche derrière Heero.

Les petites filles qui se trouvaient à côté du sapin marchèrent d'un pas menaçant en direction de Clay et Wufei.

Le petit garçon qui se trouvait près de la porte avança vers Quatre et Trowa en tendant les bras. Aussitôt Barton pivota son arme pour mettre en joue le garçon sans oser tirer. Quatre lui était figé par la peur et l'inquiétude, son empathie était comme débordée par la noirceur ambiante.

Quelqu'un cria derrière la porte désespérément close.

Une tête blanche se pencha derrière Heero, des yeux noirs et vides regardèrent le vampire aux yeux violets.

Le fantôme était trop proche d'Heero.

Sans réfléchir, de sa main libre Duo saisit la gorge de l'épouvantable apparition, il planta ses yeux dans les siens et lui donna l'ordre de disparaître. Ce même ordre qui venait du plus profond de lui. Le gamin écarquilla les yeux et se volatilisa. Les doigts de Duo se refermèrent sur le vide. Tous les autres enfants disparurent en même temps.

La lumière se ralluma.

Treize Kushrenada toujours en prise avec la porte, fit irruption d'un coup dans la pièce, la main serrée sur la poignée, les jointures blanches, il était livide et paniqué. Il les observa un moment sans rien dire.

– Ils étaient là ? Vous les avez vus ? finit-il par demander, le teint blême.

Duo acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Clay souleva Mary-Beth qui se blottit contre lui en tremblant. Wufei s'approcha d'elle pour regarder l'état de sa main, mais Duo ne put la voir parce que le Chinois se plaça devant dans un effort pour la cacher au directeur.

– Les Preventers n'ont aucun moyen d'éradiquer ces fantômes, M. le directeur, déclara Duo d'une voix parfaitement calme en lâchant le bras d'Heero. Vous devez contacter des_ Chasseurs de Chimères_. Appelez le 325 336, c'est un numéro de portable aux Etats-Unis. Expliquez la situation à la personne qui vous répondra. Ils viendront.

Le directeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en réfléchissant très vite à la situation.

– Envoyez les délégués à l'infirmerie pour qu'ils se reposent. Les Chasseurs de Chimères ont quelqu'un qui peut effacer les souvenirs pénibles. Cette personne les aidera à oublier.

– Très bien, dit le directeur qui semblait retrouver ses esprits. Mais et…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais regarda dans la direction de Wufei et Clay qui s'occupaient de Mary-Beth.

– Ce ne sera pas la peine d'effacer notre mémoire, affirma Duo. Nous ne raconterons à personne que des fantômes hantent votre école, en échange vous ne raconterez à personne que je vous ai donné le numéro d'un groupe de vampires ni ne demanderez la façon dont je l'ai obtenu.

Les yeux de Treize Kushrenada croisèrent ceux de Duo. Il resta un moment sans rien dire, ressemblant à un joueur de poker qui tente de deviner le jeu de son adversaire.

– Marché conclu. Je ne dirai rien, ni sur ces vampires, ni… sur le reste…

Et tout en disant cela le directeur fit un geste du bras et Duo comprit qu'il avait deviné qu'ils étaient des vampires eux aussi. La couleur violette de ses iris avait sans doute aidé…

– Puis-je compter sur vous pour garantir l'ordre et la sécurité pendant le temps que durera cette intervention ?

Treize Kushrenada s'était adressé aux Preventers cette fois. Heero et Trowa acquiescèrent.

– Nous allons accompagner les délégués à l'infirmerie, déclara Quatre.

Il sortit suivi par Trowa et le directeur qui voulait veiller personnellement à ce que les délégués aillent bien. Clay partit en direction du dortoir en portant Mary-Beth qui cachait sa main blessée et Wufei les accompagna.

Duo resta un moment à regarder Heero. Ils avaient failli tous y rester réalisa-t-il soudain. C'était juste parce qu'il avait senti Heero en danger qu'il avait pu repousser les enfants. Est-ce qu'il y arriverait si ça se reproduisait ? Il se sentait tellement fatigué…

– Duo ? l'appela le brun. On remonte ? Tu te sens bien ?

Duo reprit ses esprits et acquiesça. Ils remontèrent dans le dortoir. Duo entra dans la chambre de Mary-Beth sans frapper, Heero le suivit. Clay était assis sur le lit à côté d'elle, il épongeait le sang avec une serviette et une petite bassine. Mary-Beth les regarda entrer, ses yeux étaient rouges et elle tremblait, Wufei sortit de la petite salle de bain attenante.

– Vous avez bien réagi tous les deux, dit le Chinois à Heero et Duo. Heureusement que les délégués n'étaient pas dans la pièce quand les fantômes nous ont attaqués.

Duo adressa un petit signe de tête à Wufei. Heero s'approcha de Mary-Beth qui sanglotait.

– Montre-moi ta main, dit-il de sa voix calme.

– Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée petit, répondit Clay en maintenant la serviette sur la main de la jeune fille. Tu vas faire des cauchemars.

– Il est Preventer Clay, murmura la principale concernée d'une voix cassée. Je pense qu'une main déchiquetée n'est pas grand-chose en comparaison de ce qu'il a pu voir.

Clay retira la serviette et l'essora dans la bassine. La main de Mary-Beth était affreusement mutilée, des lambeaux de peaux entiers avaient été arrachés, par endroits saillaient des os brisés que le sang recouvrait. Heero n'esquissa pas le moindre geste de recul. Il ouvrit son sac et sortit la pochette de sang emballée dans le chiffon. Il laissa tomber le chiffon par terre, sortit un couteau d'une poche intérieure et déchira le plastique.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Clay.

– Oh ! fit Mary-Beth qui venait de comprendre. Je n'y avais pas pensé…

Elle plaça sa main au dessus de la bassine et Heero fit couler le sang dessus. Lentement la peau arrachée se reforma en absorbant le sang, Clay l'aida à replacer les os cassés pour qu'ils se ressoudent correctement. Mary-Beth n'émit pas la moindre plainte mais elle avait les sourcils froncés et une mine épouvantable. Au bout de dix minutes, sa main était à nouveau comme neuve, la peau était juste un peu plus foncée aux endroits où elle avait été déchirée.

– Très ingénieux ! fit Wufei en s'approchant pour regarder la main guérie. Ça aurait pris des jours à se reformer seul. Qui t'a appris ça ?

– C'est Duo, répondit Heero en partant laver ses mains couvertes de sang dans la salle de bain.

– Oh ! Alors c'était ça l'odeur ! s'exclama Wufei en jetant un regard moqueur à Duo. Tu lui as donné ton sang… T'en loupe pas une, hein ?

Duo éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur lit. Quatre et Trowa entrèrent. Quatre demanda comment allait la main de Mary-Beth, qui lui montra fièrement sa main soignée en expliquant comment Heero s'y était pris. L'atmosphère se réchauffa et Duo commença de nouveau à se sentir en sécurité.

– Au fait, reprit Wufei à l'adresse de Duo, c'est qui ces gens que le directeur doit appeler ?

– Mon créateur, répondit Duo en se redressant.

– Mais tu ne sais pas qui…

– Si. Je me souviens de lui maintenant. Ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer, disons qu'il s'est passé des choses affreuses que j'avais préféré oublier. Mais maintenant que j'en ai besoin, tout me revient.

Quatre dévisagea son ami un moment.

– Tu devrais boire Duo, tu es pâle, tu as l'air épuisé. Tu dois être gelé.

Quatre toucha son front, il eut un très léger sursaut quand il réalisa qu'il était tiède. Mais il ne dit pas un mot. Duo lui en fut reconnaissant. Puis il sentit l'esprit de Mary-Beth glisser vers lui, elle devait se douter de quelque chose. Duo pensa à Heero endormi sur lui et décida que ce souvenir-là, il ne voulait le partager avec personne. Son esprit se ferma tout naturellement, parce qu'au fond de lui il avait toujours su le faire.

Mary-Beth tourna vers lui ses grands yeux aux longs cils. Ils étaient redevenus noisette comme quand elle allait parfaitement bien.

– Tu as fait des progrès on dirait, dit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Duo lui rendit son sourire et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 7h50. Le cours de Systèmes Juridiques Comparés allait bientôt commencer, marquant la fin de cette interminable nuit et la possibilité de s'affaler sur une table en ronflant ! Un frisson de plaisir le parcourut et il sut qu'il avait attendu ça pendant cinquante ans. Solo serait bientôt là.

A suivre...

_Ecriture achevée le 26/10/2009_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Ab Uno Disce Omnes

**Chapitre 5 : Ab Uno Disce Omnes**

_**Samedi 9 Septembre 195 A.C.**_

_**Midi –Salle à Manger de la Classe des Soleils**_

Duo s'étira et étendit ses longues jambes sous la table. Le « j'ai bieeeeen mangé » qu'il voulut dire en baillant mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Mary-Beth en face de lui.

– C'est mon pied ce que tu es en train d'écraser, barbare.

Sally eut un petit rire et Duo retira ses pieds en s'excusant. Le weekend était enfin arrivé et Solo devait être là le soir même. Le temps de venir des Etats-Unis, il avait fallu un peu moins de deux jours. Sûrement pour préparer le voyage jusqu'en France et trouver un vol. Solo n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'excessivement pressé…

Ils avaient veillé les uns sur les autres toute la nuit. Les vampires et les Preventers s'étaient réunis dans la chambre de Wufei parce qu'elle donnait sur la cour et qu'on pouvait surveiller l'aile ouest et avaient dormi à tour de rôle. Même Duo qui était encore fatigué de la veille et les Preventers qui voulaient rester éveillés au cas où mais qui avaient accepté de se reposer après que Quatre et Duo aient longuement insisté.

– Je suis surprise que vous ne vous soyez pas inscrits aux cours d'escrime, comme Wufei, Clay Milliardo et Lucrezia, dit Sally à Heero et Trowa.

– L'école de Louisiane ne proposait pas ce genre de cours, répondit le brun, et je ne suis pas très doué avec une épée.

– Moi non plus, ajouta Trowa, et puis on voulait garder nos samedis après-midi pour rattraper notre retard en droit du commerce.

Duo eut un doute. Il se souvenait avoir entendu dire que les Preventers utilisaient aussi des épées d'argent en plus de leurs pistolets. Même s'ils ne les utilisaient pas à Chambord parce que c'était une mission d'infiltration, les deux tueurs de vampires devaient quand même être doués en escrime. Ils avaient sûrement menti à Sally. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils n'avaient jamais dû mettre les pieds à l'école de Louisiane non plus ! Quel intérêt pour des Preventers ? C'était sûrement une couverture. Duo se sentit frustré de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il s'était laissé avoir par les histoires qu'ils racontaient et qui devaient être inventées de toutes pièces.

Il eut soudain l'impression qu'un immense mystère planait sur les deux humains. Il savait très peu de choses d'eux et de surcroit, la grande majorité était un tissu de mensonges. La prochaine fois qu'il serait seul avec Heero, il lui demanderait de lui raconter son passé. Parce qu'hormis le visage d'Odin, il ne connaissait rien de la vie du Preventer.

Relena et Dorothy qui étaient seules à une table voisine se levèrent et partirent en discutant. Sally les surveilla du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer qu'elles soient vraiment sorties. Tout le monde repéra son manège mais personne ne fit de remarques. Duo et Quatre qui étaient assis de part et d'autre de la blonde se battaient la dernière part de tarte au pommes.

– Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je vous dise, dit la jeune fille sur le ton de la confidence lorsque qu'ils ne furent plus que tous les six.

Mary-Beth, Heero et Trowa lui prêtèrent immédiatement attention.

– Ce matin je suis allée jusqu'au bureau de Kushrenada pour amener un justificatif d'absence pour mon prochain stage de piano, continua Sally en coupant la part de tarte en deux d'un geste machinal pour que Duo et Quatre se tiennent enfin tranquilles. Et juste avant de frapper à la porte je l'ai entendu qui parlait avec Une. Je n'écoute jamais aux portes mais la conversation était tellement étrange que je suis restée un moment sans pouvoir bouger. Ils parlaient de fantômes et de vampires qui allaient venir les exorciser. Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose mais il avait l'air très sérieux et il semblait lui parler en grande confidence.

La posture de Mary-Beth se durcit et Duo et Quatre restèrent interdits. Les deux Preventers eurent un petit sourire amusé que personne ne comprit.

– A mon avis, dit Trowa sans se départir de son sourire, il essaye juste de la draguer. Ça doit signifier littéralement « si tu as peur du noir, viens te blottir dans mon lit ».

Heero ponctua cette hypothèse d'un rire convainquant, Duo ne put réprimer un éclat de rire et admira leur manière de rester naturels et de trouver des parades. On reconnaissait bien là les professionnels ! Mary-Beth se détendit un peu et Quatre se tassa dans sa chaise avec un petit air gêné en se demandant comment cela se faisait que Trowa dise des choses comme « viens te blottir dans mon lit »…

– Peut-être ! Mais il y a autre chose qui est étrange, reprit Sally qui essayait de garder son sérieux. Une fille des Orléans qui fait du piano avec moi m'a dit que les délégués des autres classes étaient tous à l'infirmerie. Et qu'on n'avait pas le droit de leur rendre visite. Il y a peut-être un rapport.

A droite de Sally, Quatre remua un peu sur sa chaise. Les rumeurs allaient toujours aussi vite. L'idée que des élèves puissent être au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé l'inquiéta.

– Peut-être qu'on nous fait croire que les délégués sont à l'infirmerie alors qu'en fait ils sont morts et que leurs fantômes hantent le château !

Il y eut un blanc, immédiatement suivi d'un fou rire collectif auquel même Sally se joignit, en rougissant.

– D'accord, je sais ! Vous pensez que c'est une théorie digne de Relena… dit-elle quand elle eut repris son souffle.

– Ha ha ha ! Non, non, je ne pense rien d'aussi extrême, répondit Mary-Beth, c'est juste un peu saugrenu !

– Et donc ton idée c'est que des élèves sont morts, qu'ils hantent le château et que le directeur fait appel à des vampires pour les exorciser, résuma Heero avec un sourire en coin que Duo trouva fascinant.

– Oui, bon, dit comme ça je passe pour une cinglée ! Mais ce qu'a dit Kushrenada m'a intriguée et je voulais vous le dire. Cette histoire de vampires exorcistes, j'ai trouvé ça… excitant. Et je sais que vous pensez que c'est complètement absurde et déplacé, mais moi, ça ne me gênerait pas que le directeur embauche des vampires.

La brune posa sur son amie un regard intense. Personne ne sut quoi dire et Sally interpréta mal ce silence. Elle soupira.

– Excusez-moi. Oubliez ça, je sais bien que c'est tabou de parler ce genre de choses. Je voulais juste dire que depuis tout ce temps, on pourrait commencer à faire la paix… Enfin c'est vrai, ça fait presque deux cents ans que la Croisade est terminée ! Il serait plus que temps d'arriver à un accord ! Alors je sais ce que vous allez me dire, « ces monstres boivent du sang humain, comment pourrait-on fait la paix ? », mais…

– Non, moi je suis d'accord, fit Heero d'une voix calme qui trancha avec les bavardages volubiles de Sally.

– … je pense que maintenant il faudrait… hein ? De quoi ? demanda la blonde en se figeant.

– Je voudrais aussi qu'il soit mis fin aux conflits, développa Heero.

Duo l'observa un instant en remarquant qu'il y avait quelque chose de beau et de troublant dans la détermination qui transparaissait dans les yeux du brun. A cet instant il se dit que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance que le jeune homme ait étudié ou non à l'école de Louisiane ou qu'il soit capable ou non de manier une épée. Ces mots venaient du cœur d'Heero. Il n'y avait pas d'artifice derrière, pas de mensonge ni de stratagème. Heero pensait vraiment que les humains et les vampires pouvaient cesser de se haïr. Et même s'il l'avait laissé comprendre depuis le début en refusant de tuer Duo, il demeurait que le fait de l'entendre dire clairement lui faisait une drôle d'impression

Mary-Beth resta immobile un moment, fixant des yeux sa main sur laquelle on distinguait encore les légères nuances de teintes, là où la peau avait été guérie par du sang humain.

Puis elle eut un petit hochement de tête qui signifiait qu'elle était d'accord avec ce qu'avaient dit les deux humains. Et Duo se dit qu'elle aussi devait trouver touchant que Sally ne voue pas une haine farouche aux vampires comme c'était souvent le cas chez les familles nobles. La tolérance de Sally était le genre d'espoir dont ils avaient besoin. Le genre de choses qui faisait qu'ils pouvaient affronter les regards moqueurs des autres familles de vampires qui trouvaient totalement ridicule de s'enfermer dans une école pleine d'humains et humiliant de devoir boire du sang congelé. Quatre aussi eut un petit sourire ému. Heureusement Sally ne fit pas attention au léger trouble des trois vampires.

– Par contre, reprit Heero qui avait retrouvé son expression amusée, ne va pas crier ce genre de choses sur les toits. C'est toujours très mal vu d'être pacifiste. Tu pourrais être soupçonnée de collaborer et te retrouver avec un type bizarre chargé de te surveiller jour et nuit !

– Hi hi ! Oui, tu as raison je vais être prudente !

La remarque d'Heero fit rire tout le monde, sauf Trowa qui lança à son coéquipier un regard oblique qui signifiait « c'était quoi ce sous-entendu pourri ? » auquel le brun répondit par un petit sourire complice.

– Oui, ce serait merveilleux, dit Mary-Beth d'une voix douce. Si les conflits se terminaient, si cette vieille guerre prenait fin. Ce monde est bien assez grand pour que les humains et les vampires y vivent ensemble. Il faudrait faire comprendre ça aux gouvernements.

Sally et Mary-Beth échangèrent un long regard plein de tendresse dont seules les vraies amies savent toute la profondeur Sally remerciant Mary-Beth de l'avoir comprise et Mary-Beth remerciant Sally parce qu'elle savait maintenant que si elle apprenait un jour ce qu'elle était vraiment, elle ne la haïrait pas.

– On y va ? demanda Sally à la brune en se levant.

– Oui !

– Où est-ce que vous allez ? interrogea Duo.

– Sally va me faire écouter des morceaux qu'elle a composés elle-même au piano, ça fait un moment que je lui demande et la salle de musique du rez-de-chaussée est libre cet aprèm alors on va en profiter.

– Et moi j'ai promis à Heero et Trowa de les aider à rattraper leur retard en droit du commerce international, fit Quatre à l'adresse de Duo, on va travailler à la bibliothèque. Tu viens avec nous ?

– Ek ! Droit du commerce international ?

_Avec Heero ?_

– Bon d'accord…

– Super ! Duo a une meilleure mémoire que moi, alors il va bien nous aider !

Les quatre garçons se levèrent à leur tour et suivirent les filles jusqu'aux escaliers à double hélices où ils se séparèrent les filles descendirent en salle de musique et les garçons montèrent à la bibliothèque de la tour Caroline de Berry. Juste avant de les perdre de vue, Duo reçut un message télépathique de la brune : « Et au fait, tu nous dois toujours des explications au sujet de tes pouvoirs ! Je n'ai pas oublié… ». Duo eut un petit sourire en pensant qu'elle était vraiment obstinée et lui répondit : « Vous aurez toutes les explications que vous voudrez, Vicomtesse de Cèdre, mais laissez-moi d'abord profiter de cette belle après-midi de repos ! ». Un étrange grésillement dans les ondes télépathiques qu'émettait la brune lui indiqua qu'elle riait intérieurement, elle aussi était en train de repenser à ce que Sally avait dit plus tôt et était d'accord pour dire que c'était une belle après-midi. Duo fut surpris de pouvoir percevoir tant de choses, et il éprouva la sensation que doivent ressentir les aveugles qui recouvrent la vue, l'impression d'être à nouveau connecté avec le monde.

___†_____________†___

_**21h - 1er Etage - Bureau du directeur Treize Kushrenada**_

Trois coups secs retentirent contre la porte de bois du bureau de Treize Kushrenada et le professeur Une sursauta. Puis elle se ressaisit et alla ouvrir la porte.

– Veuillez entrer, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée aux silhouettes noires qui se tenaient sur le seuil.

Un homme entra, il était grand et avait une démarche souple et assurée, une longue tresse caramel ondulait derrière lui, il portait des santiags noires usées, un jean de même couleur, une très longue veste en cuir sombre qui avait des allures de vieille cape, une chemise grise qui avait dû être blanche et un chapeau de cowboy. Un long chapelet pendait à son cou dont les balancements semblaient faire échos à ceux de la tresse. Deux types étranges entrèrent à sa suite. Une s'en écarta, car si le premier avait l'air agréable et enjoué, les deux autres semblaient aimables comme des croquemorts. Plus ou moins vêtus de la même façon, ils avaient les mêmes chapeaux de cowboys – qu'aucun d'eux n'eut la politesse d'enlever – mêmes santiags, des jeans bleus délavés, grands, maigres ils ressemblaient à deux épouvantails. L'un avait de longs cheveux lisses qui disparaissaient dans un bandana noué autour de sa gorge aux couleurs du drapeau sudiste – le comble du mauvais goût si vouliez l'avis du professeur Une – et l'autre avait des cheveux blonds ternes, vaguement ondulés qui tombaient sur ses épaules et portait une paire de lunettes démodée. Le tout donnant un aspect plutôt désordonné et repoussant au groupe, qui de surcroit sentait l'alcool et le tabac.

– Bonsoir messieurs ! commença Treize. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu aussi vite. Je suis le directeur Treize Kushrenada et voici mademoiselle Middie Une, qui est professeur ici et pourra vous renseigner à ma place si je ne suis pas disponible. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Il désigna les fauteuils qui lui faisaient face mais personne ne vint s'y asseoir.

– Je m'appelle Solo Maxwell, se présenta le premier, et voici mes compagnons, Heath et Leech.

Le directeur grimaça, « Leech », ça voulait dire « sangsue » qu'elle vilaine blague pour un vampire ! Quant au leader, il portait le même nom de famille que l'élève qui lui avait dit de le contacter. Il y avait sous doute un lien parenté. Mais le plus étrange était que ce nom ne lui était pas étranger…

– Solo Maxwell ? répéta-t-il. Comme le prêtre ?

– Oui, comme le prêtre, répondit Solo avec un sourire en coin.

– C'est de mauvais goût, lâcha Kushrenada en levant un sourcil.

– Ha ha ha ! N'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Solo étaient brillants, deux pierres d'ambre aux reflets rouges, et ils étaient tout le temps plissés, lui donnant un air malicieux, comme s'ils riaient sans fin d'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

– Avez-vous pris connaissance des documents que je vous ai envoyés ? reprit l'humain en joignant les mains sur son bureau.

– Oui ! J'ai tout lu.

Tout en disant cela, Solo sortit d'une poche intérieure, une liasse de feuilles froissées, couvertes de taches de café et de cendres de cigarette et qui devaient être le rapport soigneusement rédigé et faxé par Treize.

– Je vous explique comme nous procédons, dit-il d'un ton très professionnel. D'abord nous allons chercher des indices sur le nombre d'enfants et l'endroit où se trouvent les corps. Ils sont sûrement dans l'aile ouest d'après les précisions de votre rapport.

– Les corps ? répéta Une en pâlissant.

– Oui, il y en a forcément. C'est eux qui permettent aux chimères de se matérialiser.

– Des travaux ont été faits dans l'aile ouest il y a quelques années, il n'y avait pas de corps.

– Mh, ils sont peut-être cachés, ou alors ils sont ailleurs… Mais nous les trouverons ne vous en faites pas. Une fois que ce sera fait, nous détruirons les enchantements qui les retiennent prisonniers.

– Les enchantements ? Vous voulez dire que ces fantômes ont été maintenus dans cet état délibérément ?

– Des chimères. Le terme exact est chimère. Et, oui, Monsieur Kushrenada, les chimères ont été créées volontairement.

– Et par qui ?

– Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais !

Le ton de Solo était ouvertement provocateur et il semblait dire autre chose comme « et je vous déconseille de poser la question ». Treize resta perplexe et le dévisagea un moment sans rien dire. C'était absurde ! Qui pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible ? Certainement pas un humain…

– Vous avez parlé d'élèves qui avaient été attaqués je crois ? demanda Solo en tirant une feuille de la liasse qu'il avait sortie de sa poche.

– Oui, répondit Une, ils sont encore en état de choc je crois, ils sont à l'infirmerie, au rez-de-chaussée.

– Leech ? appela Solo.

– Oui je les vois, répondit une voix de femme avec un fort accent américain.

Une voix de femme ? Le directeur releva la tête vers le vampire blond, son apparence était tellement négligée qu'il l'avait prise pour un homme. Mais maintenant qu'il regardait l'épouvantail, il lui sembla que ses lèvres étaient trop pleines et trop souples pour être celles d'un homme et que sous le grand poncho beige qui l'habillait, il devinait la forme discrète d'une poitrine.

– Vous vous en occupez, on se rejoint après, commanda Solo.

– Je peux vous y conduire, proposa Une.

– Non, nous pouvons y aller seuls, nous irons plus vite, répondit la blonde dans un français où résonnait l'accent nasillard américain.

– Mais… protesta le professeur de droit.

– Ils peuvent y aller sans que nous les surveillions professeur Une, ils vont parcourir le château pendant tout le temps que durera cet exorcisme. Il nous faut leur faire confiance, ils ne feront aucun mal aux élèves.

– Je vous le promets, ajouta Solo qui comprenait la réticence de la jeune femme à laisser deux vampires aller s'occuper d'élèves effrayés.

– Oui… bien sûr… veuillez m'excuser… bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

– Ok ! This way ! s'exclama la blonde à l'adresse de l'épouvantail qui l'accompagnait.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre du bureau du directeur et sauta. Le brun salua Solo et le directeur, adressa un petit sourire à Une et sauta à son tour.

Le professeur s'approcha du rebord, regarda l'endroit où ils avaient disparu et où il ne se trouvait plus rien, et referma la fenêtre.

– Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il ? demanda le directeur.

– Quelques jours. Une semaine grand maximum s'ils sont coriaces.

Le directeur baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

– Vous avez peur pour la sécurité des élèves ? demanda Solo.

– Oui, ces… chimères apparaissent surtout la nuit et elles ont déjà attaqué plusieurs de mes élèves. Je devrais peut-être faire évacuer le château et déplacer la classe des Soleils et les professeurs à l'internat.

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Maintenant que nous sommes là ils ne seront plus aussi agressifs, et même s'ils l'étaient nous réagirons suffisamment vite pour que personne ne soit blessé. Vous pouvez nous faire confiance, c'est notre travail.

– Bien, je vous laisse vous charger de la sécurité dans ce cas.

– J'ai encore une question. Qui vous a donné ce numéro ?

Treize dévisagea son interlocuteur qui paraissait soudain mortellement sérieux.

– Nous avons un autre numéro plus récent, vous savez, continua Solo, il est disponible sur internet pour ceux qui savent où chercher. Mais le numéro auquel vous avez appelé est mon numéro personnel, un très vieux numéro de portable qui date presque de la Croisade. Il n'y a que les vampires qui le connaissent, c'est une sorte de numéro d'urgence.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé ? Est-ce que Solo Maxwell et Duo Maxwell ne se connaissaient pas ? Est-ce que le chasseur ignorait vraiment qui avait fourni ce numéro au directeur ?

– Alors ce doit être quelqu'un qui vous connait personnellement, dit Treize d'une voix froide et énigmatique en décidant qu'il valait mieux laisser les vampires régler leurs affaires entre eux.

– Très bien, ne dites rien si vous voulez mais comprenez ma curiosité, nous ne travaillons pas pour les humains d'habitude. Si vous veniez à utiliser ce numéro de téléphone pour me piéger…

– Je ne ferai rien de tel !

Et Treize était parfaitement sincère.

– Combien y a-t-il de vampires dans cette école, Monsieur le directeur ?

Le professeur Une eut un léger tressaillement. Elle détestait le ton sur lequel le vampire posait les questions. Sans qu'elle le sache Solo lut la réponse dans son esprit.

– Cinq… murmura-t-il. Et depuis combien de temps savez-vous qu'ils sont parmi vous ?

– Nous nous en doutions depuis l'année dernière mais aucune preuve n'avait pu être apportée, répondit le directeur. Les évènements récents les ont forcés à se dévoiler…

Treize se garda bien de parler des Preventers, et même d'y penser. Il voulait les garder comme une sécurité qui lui garantissait qu'il n'arrive rien à ses élèves.

– Pourquoi les laisser étudier, ici ?

– C'est un sujet qui sort du cadre de vos attributions, Monsieur Maxwell. Revenons s'il-vous-plait à la mission pour laquelle je requiers votre assistance.

Solo eut un petit sourire. Il accepta de laisser de côté la question pour l'instant en se promettant d'y revenir plus tard.

– Pourriez-vous me fournir un plan du château, des sous-sols, cimetière ou chapelle s'il y en a, et des détails sur tous les travaux qui ont été faits ? En particulier pour l'aile où sont apparues les chimères… Il me faudrait aussi des informations sur la présence d'enfants dans le château. Et sur l'Eglise.

– L'Eglise ?

– Oui, cherchez si quelqu'un a été envoyé ici par le Vatican à un moment où à un autre.

___†_____________†___

_**22h – 1**__**er**__** étage – Salle en croix**_

Duo changea de position, la Lune s'était déplacée et la lumière éclairait son bras à travers la fenêtre. Il se tassa un peu plus dans sa cachette – une alcôve en hauteur – et tendit à nouveau l'oreille pour entendre ce que disait Solo. Il ne se lassait pas de l'écouter, même si ce qu'il disait était sans importance, même s'il parlait de détails inintéressants et qu'il envoyait des petites piques au directeur, c'était un plaisir immense de l'écouter parler juste d'entendre sa voix. De le savoir là.

La porte s'ouvrit et Duo sursauta. Il bloqua sa respiration, s'immobilisa totalement, et tenta de réfréner les battements de son cœur qui s'accélérèrent douloureusement. La porte se referma et les claquements secs des bottes de Solo résonnèrent dans le couloir. Duo se dit que c'était un endroit étrange pour se retrouver. Il faisait très sombre et les pâles rayons de la Lune qui filtraient entre les arbres, s'allongeaient sur la pierre blanche et traçaient des formes surprenantes et inquiétantes, comme des gargouilles de lumière.

Le claquement des bottes s'interrompit, il y eut un bruit feutré à côté de sa main et soudain il se retrouva en face de deux lacs d'ambre liquide. Il sursauta. Solo se tenait au rebord de l'alcôve d'une main et il posa avec douceur son autre main sur le sommet de la tête de Duo.

– Tu es là toi…

Duo ne réussit pas à réagir. Il se laissa entraîner vers le sol, et se retrouva debout face à Solo, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire un mot, la gorge serrée et des larmes au bord des yeux. Il se sentait heureux, et triste, et honteux, il avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps, et de dire à Solo qu'il était désolé de s'être enfui, et de lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu, et il avait aussi envie de s'enfuir parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui dire, qu'il avait des dizaines de choses à se reprocher. Son cœur bourdonnait d'émotions contraires et écrasantes et il réalisa combien la réalité était insaisissable. Combien l'esprit était peu fiable. Solo était son seul lien du sang, sa seule vraie famille. Et il n'avait pas pensé à lui une seule fois en cinquante ans. Il devait le haïr maintenant.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que les bras de Solo entouraient ses épaules, qu'une main emprisonnait l'arrière de sa tête et caressait ses cheveux.

– Excuse-moi, murmura Duo. Je fais un piètre vampire tu sais, même ma tête se joue de moi.

L'étreinte se resserra autour de lui mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Alors il se concentra sur ses souvenirs et laissa Solo les voir. La rencontre avec Quatre, les années qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, leur amitié, leur complicité et leurs rires, leur arrivée à Chambord, les autres vampires. Et son amnésie pendant tout ce temps, ses pouvoirs qu'il n'utilisait jamais, le sommeil qui ne venait pas, les nuits passées à lire seul, les peurs qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Alors Solo l'écarta de lui sans le lâcher et le regarda dans les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune colère dans l'ambre clair, seulement la même marée d'émotions que dans les yeux de Duo. Il lui transmit à son tour l'inquiétude de l'avoir perdu, et la peur de l'imaginer mort, le plaisir de le savoir en vie, la fierté de voir ce qu'il était devenu. Les émotions de Solo étaient puissantes, tranchées, prenantes. Et Duo eut un sourire franc.

– Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, dit-il en anglais.

Solo ébouriffa ses cheveux de ses longs doigts fins, gantés de mitaines trouées.

– Leech se doutait de quelque chose quand j'ai reçu l'appel de Kushrenada, mais elle n'a rien dit pour que je ne sois pas déçu si ce n'était pas toi. Elle et Heath vont être heureux de te revoir.

Et Solo l'entraîna au rez-de-chaussée en critiquant d'une voix forte et enjouée l'idée de venir étudier dans une école d'humains. Duo rit avec lui et lui expliqua les idéaux de la famille de Quatre et des autres. Et il était tellement absorbé par la conversation et tellement grisé par le plaisir de le revoir qu'il mit trop de temps à s'apercevoir que le visage de Solo venait de changer. Quand il réalisa que ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et que ses crocs s'étaient allongés, il était trop tard, le bruit de pas que Solo avait entendu était trop proche. Duo se retourna vers la provenance des bruits de pas et reconnut Heero.

Il ne sut jamais de quelle façon il s'y prit pour stopper le coup mais il réussit à atteindre le bras de Solo au moment où sa main aller se refermer sur la gorge d'Heero et à l'éloigner d'un mouvement brusque. Duo remercia intérieurement les réflexes d'Heero qui ne lui firent pas perdre une seule seconde. Le brun se mit hors de portée du vampire d'un seul bond et sortit son arme, ce temps suffit à Duo pour se placer entre l'humain et le vampire.

– Ecarte-toi, Duo ! cria Solo en essayer de repousser Duo.

– Non ! Ce n'est pas pour te regarder tuer des humains que je t'ai fait venir!

– Ne soit pas idiot, c'est un Preventer, grogna Solo en empoignant l'épaule de Duo pour le forcer à le laisser passer.

– Il est avec nous ! protesta Duo en résistant courageusement à la pression.

– Les Preventers ne sont pas avec nous, ne soit pas naïf, dans quel monde tu vis ?

Cette phrase atteignit Duo avec force et il se demanda un instant s'il avait bien fait de faire la paix dès le début avec Heero. Lui et le Preventer trahissaient leur clamp, leur espèce, et cela ils ne finiraient jamais de le payer. Puis il repensa à Sally, ses yeux clairs et ses boucles blondes et son sourire quand Heero avait dit qu'il voulait aussi que les conflits cessent. C'était Solo qui se trompait. Heero était de son côté, même s'il était Preventer. Duo repoussa Solo et l'écarta du brun qui pointait toujours son revolver sur le vampire mais n'avait pas enlevé la sécurité, espérant sans doute que Duo pourrait régler la situation, qu'il n'aurait pas à tirer.

– Est-ce que tu crois que lui te défendrait si la situation était inversée ? s'écria Solo en rageant d'être éloigné de sa proie.

Duo revit la chambre de l'aile abandonnée, Trowa le menaçant d'un pistolet à balles d'argent.

– Il l'a déjà fait, dit Duo plus bas, d'un ton apaisant. Il m'a déjà protégé contre quelqu'un qui voulait me tuer. Il est avec nous.

Solo cessa de se débattre pour repousser Duo et le dévisagea un instant, stupéfait. Puis sa bouche se fendit d'un sourire moqueur. Se calmer lui avait permis de percevoir des choses qu'il n'avait pas senties plus tôt : le pouls de Duo était rapide et sa peau n'était pas froide et le Preventer sentait le vampire comme s'il venait de passer du temps à leur côté et s'était imprégné de leur odeur.

– Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire qu'il est avec _**toi**_ ? se moqua-t-il.

Et il n'eut pas le plaisir de voir Duo bafouiller et se rendre ridicule, parce qu'un grand « Duoooooooooooo ! » retentit dans le couloir.

– Leech… soupira Solo.

Et la blonde traversa le couloir en faisant claquer ses bottes, donnant à ses longues jambes des allures d'aiguille à tricoter, passa devant Solo et se jeta dans les bras de Duo. Commença alors une longue logorrhée en anglais.

– C'est pas le moment des câlins ! protesta Solo, l'air consterné. Ce stupide directeur s'est foutu de nous, il a engagé des Preventers !

Heath qui suivait Leech d'un pas plus lent arriva à hauteur de Duo et le salua gaiement à son tour.

– Toi aussi tu t'en fous ? interrogea Solo en haussant un sourcil.

– Ben, si Leech a pas peur, c'est qu'y a pas de danger, fit Heath en haussant une épaule.

– Haaaa… Si la Curia Regis apprend qu'on pactise avec des Preventers, gémit Solo.

– On sera le cadet de leurs soucis apparemment, répondit Heath. Leech dit qu'il y a des gamins de grandes familles ici : le gosse Winner, le neveu de l'Empereur d'Allemagne… C'est plutôt à eux de s'inquiéter !

Duo se dégagea gentiment de l'étreinte collante de la blonde qui roucoulait des mots débordants de tendresse maternelle, et serra la main de Heath. Puis il s'approcha d'Heero et mis la main sur son épaule.

– Ça va ? Excuse-nous de t'avoir fait peur, Heero. Tu n'as rien ?

– Non, tout va bien, répondit Heero en rangeant son arme. J'ai manqué de prudence, j'ai cru que c'était toi quand j'ai vu la tresse…

– Oh, je vois, désolé… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en pleine nuit ? Il ne s'est rien passé ? Les autres vont bien ?

– Oui, oui, personne n'a été attaqué. On était juste… inquiet pour toi. Tu t'es absenté longtemps. J'ai eu peur que tu sois dans l'aile ouest.

Duo se demanda si par « on » le brun voulait dire « je » et faillit sourire comme un dément.

– Bon, reprenons sur de bonnes bases. La brute qui a voulu t'attaquer c'est Solo Maxwell, mon père, et je te présente Heath et Leech.

Solo tiqua mais ne fit pas de remarque sur le fait qu'il était « la brute ».

– Leech est encore meilleure télépathe que Mary-Beth, mais elle est aveugle. Heath voit pour elle.

– Vas-y, dévoile nos secrets à l'ennemi… fit Solo avec un faux air de reproche. Et peut-on savoir comment ton jeune ami s'appelle ?

– Heero Yuy, répondit le principal intéressé.

Il y eut alors une sorte de blanc. Heath et Leech baissèrent la tête en même temps. Solo resta interdit, à fixer Heero, ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur naturelle et ses crocs étaient rentrés, mais son regard semblait vaciller. Il avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

– Leech ? Est-ce que tu penses que Dieu se moque de moi ? demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux et en souriant tristement.

– Qu'Il se moque de toi ? Non. Moi je vois plutôt ça comme un encouragement, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix calme et sérieuse.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Duo qui ne comprenait rien à la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation.

– Rien, répondit Heath en s'allumant une cigarette, c'est juste des vieux religieux qui gâtouillent.

Il ignora superbement le regard assassin de Solo et la petite tape de Leech.

– En tout cas, j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu en es arrivé à devenir ami avec un Preventer, demanda Solo.

– Heero avait déjà eu affaire à des chimères et comme nous n'étions pas leur cible, il a décidé de faire équipe avec nous au lieu de nous tuer.

– Hm, vous devez bien vous marrez dans cette école, dit Solo, septique.

– Et comment tu as fait pour rester invisible pendant cinquante ans, demanda-t-il en proposant une cigarette à Heero et Duo qui refusèrent.

– Comment ça « invisible » ? demanda Duo.

– Je n'ai pas senti ta présence une seule fois en cinquante ans, intervint Leech. C'est comme si tu avais disparu, que tu t'étais volatilisé. J'ai même pensé que tu étais mort… Mais maintenant que je te vois, je pense que tu as tellement repoussé tes capacités que tu es devenu indétectable. Tu n'as dépensé aucune énergie, aucun de tes pouvoirs. Je ne peux pas percevoir quelqu'un qui endort son corps au point de ressembler à un humain…

– Ou au point de devenir pote avec des humains, lança Solo agacé.

– T'es lourd man, fit Heath.

– T'inquiètes pas, ça lui passera, ajouta Leech à l'attention de Duo.

– Bon, ce couloir est superbe, mais ça vous dit pas qu'on aille s'installer ailleurs ? Le directeur m'a filé la clef d'un salon pour qu'on ait un endroit où faire nos recherches.

Tout le monde suivit Solo jusqu'à la pièce que lui avait indiquée Treize et ils s'installèrent dans l'élégant salon. Duo proposa d'appeler les autres pour qu'ils se rencontrent et pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres bagarres inutiles. Tout le monde acquiesça avec entrain. Duo envoya un message télépathique et les quatre vampires arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard accompagnés de Trowa. Les présentations furent faites par Duo. Heath passa un moment à raconter à Wufei qu'il s'était battu au côté de son oncle durant la Croisade et à Clay que son oncle, l'Empereur d'Allemagne devait s'arracher les cheveux d'avoir un neveu pacifiste pendant que Leech et Solo discutaient gaiement avec les autres.

– Nous avons très rarement l'occasion de passer du temps avec d'autres vampires pendant nos missions, expliqua Leech en invitant tout le monde à s'asseoir.

– Alors ? demanda Solo quand les conversations commencèrent à se calmer. Vous les avez vus ces enfants ?

Tout le monde avait pris place dans les canapés, les fauteuils ou les chaises, les cinq élèves, les deux Preventers et les trois Chasseurs de Chimères.

– Oui, répondit Duo, ils sont apparus à trois reprises. Ils sont neufs, ils portent tous des blessures mortelles…

– Neuf ? s'exclama Solo. C'est énorme ! Vous les avez vu tous les neuf en même temps ?

– Oui, une fois.

– Mais comment est-ce que… ?

– Ils n'ont pas pu approcher, intervint Leech d'une voix étrange. Dans l'esprit de Duo je vois une pièce sombre, sûrement éclairée à la bougie. Il y a de vieux meubles. Il y a des enfants partout dans la pièce, ils se tiennent immobiles et regardent tous Duo. Aucun d'eux ne peut approcher.

– Je ne comprends pas, dit Heath qui fumait à la fenêtre.

– Moi non plus, admit Solo.

– En fait Duo était seul avec Heero cette nuit-là, expliqua Quatre, aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'il s'est exactement passé.

Heero ne dit rien mais il regarda Duo un moment. Il se souvenait très bien s'être réveillé sur le vampire, incapable de dire comment il s'était retrouvé là. Est-ce que des chimères étaient apparues pendant qu'il dormait ? Et Duo les avait repoussées ? Il avait du mal à comprendre, et l'assemblée dut s'en rendre compte parce que personne ne lui posa de questions.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même, en fait, avoua Duo. Quand ils sont apparus je leur ai interdit d'approcher, comme un ordre. Mais ce n'était pas de la télépathie, je ne peux pas expliquer comment j'ai fait.

– Moi je peux l'expliquer, dit Leech en forçant Heath à éteindre sa cigarette et à fermer la fenêtre parce que les deux humains commençaient à avoir froid. Moi aussi je suis capable de le faire. C'est un effort de volonté, comme un jeu avec le sérieux. C'est parce que tu y crois de toutes tes forces et que tu imprimes ta volonté dans chaque parcelle de ton corps, qu'ils croient aussi qu'ils ne peuvent pas approcher. Ils ne sont pas faits de matière, ils sont faits d'énergie, ils n'obéissent donc pas aux mêmes règles que nous. Il n'y a aucune façon de les bloquer physiquement, mais il est possible de le faire par l'esprit. Pas comme la télépathie non-plus. Parce que la télépathie consiste à émettre ou recevoir des ondes électromagnétiques, ça reste matériel. Combattre les chimères est bien plus difficile.

Leech revint s'asseoir et regarda Duo un moment, cherchant dans son esprit avec acharnement une réponse qui ne venait pas.

– Moi aussi je suis capable de leur donner des ordres. Mais c'est très difficile, je peux le faire pendant quelques minutes seulement et pas en continu. Lorsque nous détruisons les chimères, je les entraine loin de l'endroit où se trouvent Heath et Solo. Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. Comment est-ce que tu as pu les repousser pendant toute une nuit ? Alors que tu n'as pas utilisé tes pouvoirs pendant cinquante ans et que pendant le temps que tu as passé avec nous, jamais nous ne t'avons appris à faire une chose pareille…

– Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Duo réfléchit un instant. C'était peut-être un peu faux. Lui aussi s'était posé la question, mais la façon de demander de Leech lui donnait soudain l'impression que c'était inquiétant ce qui s'était produit dans l'aile ouest, et même ce qui s'était produit dans la salle des décos. Ils auraient pu tous mourir. Pourtant à chaque fois il avait pu les repousser. Même la seconde fois alors qu'il était épuisé. Il repensa à Heero endormi sur lui, au visage de l'enfant qui était apparut juste derrière le brun. A chaque fois, Heero était près de lui et il était en danger. Il faudrait sûrement dire ça à Leech. Elle réussirait peut-être à comprendre quelque chose. Mais Duo ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui dire maintenant. Parce qu'ils étaient dix et que tout le monde écoutait avec attention. C'était puéril mais il avait l'impression que s'il expliquait ça à haute voix devant tout le monde, il dévoilerait quelque chose d'intime et de se secret. Alors il enfoui au plus profond de lui les souvenirs de la nuit où les chimères étaient apparues. Il transmit à Leech un message discret pour lui demander d'en reparler plus tard. Et même si rien n'était apparu sur son visage, il sut qu'elle avait accepté d'attendre et de ne plus lui poser de questions.

La conversation repartit sur un autre sujet et on laissa Duo tranquille. Seule Mary-Beth s'attardait parfois sur lui avec une expression pensive.

Ils racontèrent en détails les différentes apparitions, la blessure à la main de Mary-Beth, les photos et les carnets de santé qui étaient restées dans l'aile ouest parce que personne n'avait eu l'imprudence d'aller les chercher.

– Très bien ! s'exclama Solo, satisfait, quand Duo eut terminé de décrire le cahier qui ne contenait aucune information sur la mort des enfants. En fait vous avez fait toutes les recherches à notre place ! On ira demain rechercher ces documents, le directeur doit aussi me donner les plans. Quand on aura tout ça on recoupera et on essayer de trouver l'endroit où sont cachés les corps des enfants. Ça va nous faire un long dimanche !

– Vous devriez aller vous coucher, dit Heath accroupi devant un placard.

– Oui, il faudrait retourner dans le dortoir, on a l'a laissé sans surveillance, fit remarquer Trowa.

– Et vous, vous ne dormez pas ? demanda Wufei.

– Non, on a dormi pendant tout le voyage pour venir jusqu'ici, répondit Leech.

– Mais vous, dormez sans vous faire de souci, dit Solo, on va surveiller le château cette nuit. Il n'arrivera rien.

– Trouvé ! s'écria Heath comme s'il venait de gagner une partie de cache-cache dans le placard.

Leech se leva alors et avança à tâtons puisque tant que Heath ne daignerait pas lever la tête du placard, elle resterait aveugle. Quand elle fut près de lui il tira sur son bras, la fit s'accroupir et lui colla sous le nez une bouteille contenant un liquide caramel.

– Tennessee whiskyyyyyyyy ! s'exclama-t-elle, le visage rayonnant.

– Il a de bons goûts ce directeur, fit remarquer Solo pendant que Leech frottait tendrement la bouteille contre sa joue comme une relique de Saint Louis.

– Vous allez boire ? demanda Mary-Beth, effarée.

– Ils travaillent toujours comme ça, répondit Duo en regarda Heath poser des verres sur la table basse.

– Hé ben… Heureusement que les Preventers sont là pour nous protéger, dit Clay avec la même expression abasourdie que la brune.

Cette remarque fut accueillie par un grand rire et les élèves partirent en saluant les chasseurs. Lorsqu'il eut rejoint son lit, Duo pensa à la conversation qu'il lui faudrait avoir le lendemain avec la blonde et se sentit à nouveau un peu gêné. Puis en y pensant bien, il lui apparut que cet étrange pouvoir qu'il avait invoqué sans savoir comment était une bénédiction. Même s'il constituait un mystère un peu inquiétant, et un peu gênant, l'idée qu'il ait en lui le pouvoir de protéger les personnes auxquelles il tenait le fit sourire dans le noir. Des pas feutrés glissèrent dans le couloir. Dans le silence, Duo perçut les mouvements d'air provoqués par le balancement d'une longue tresse. Il s'endormit immédiatement.

A suivre…

_Ecriture achevée le 01/11/2009_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Eripuit Coelo Fulmen

**Chapitre 6 : Eripuit Coelo Fulmen, Sceptrumque Tyrannis**

_**Dimanche 10 Septembre 195 A.C.**_

_**8h – Rez-de-chaussée**_

Duo frappa à la porte du petit salon qui servait dorénavant de base de commandement aux opérations aux Chasseurs de Chimère. Un joyeux « Entre Duo ! » prononcé par une voix de femme à l'accent fortement nasillard s'éleva derrière la porte. Il pénétra dans la petite pièce richement décorée et eut immédiatement l'impression que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. D'abord ils portaient tous l'uniforme de l'école. Heath étaient allongé sur un canapé, son chapeau sur le visage pour se protéger de la lumière, sa main qui pendait par terre serrait encore fermement la bouteille de whisky vide Leech préparait du café – ce qui consistait en fait à écouter la cafetière faire du bruit en buvant du cognac – et Solo était assis sur un canapé et discutait de ce qui semblait être des plans du château avec Heero et Trowa. Avec Heero et Trowa… C'était ça le truc pas normal ! Duo referma précautionneusement la porte et lança un regard interrogateur aux deux humains, qui, assis dans des fauteuils autour de la table basse et penchés sur des documents jaunis, se contentèrent de le saluer sans rien dire.

Bon… Tentative n°2 :

– Euh… Trowa, Heero ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

– C'est moi qui leur ai proposé de venir nous aider, répondit Leech avec entrain en se servant un verre. Et puis ça a rassuré le directeur. C'est un homme nerveux !

– A mon avis c'est nous qui le rendons nerveux, commenta Solo en adressant un sourire malicieux au nouveau venu.

Duo les observa un instant. Les uniformes auraient dû les aider à ne pas ressembler à un groupe de bandits évadés d'une prison du Texas, pourtant ils avaient l'effet inverse. Habillés de vêtements convenables, ils apparaissaient comme ils étaient vraiment : maigres et efflanqués. La peau pâle et sûrement glacée. Ils n'avaient pas cet aspect misérable la dernière fois que Duo les avaient vus. Les dernières années avaient dû être difficiles. Entre la chasse aux chimères et le danger d'être pris par des Preventers, ils n'avaient pas dû s'arrêter une seconde. Mais après tout, peut-être que personne ne se rendrait compte de tout ça, les vampires paraissaient souvent plus beaux aux yeux des humains qu'aux yeux des autres vampires. Il nota quand même dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faudrait leur amener plusieurs pochettes de sang car ils n'avaient pas l'air de se nourrir correctement.

Il pensa aussi que la présence d'Heero et Trowa était étrange. Leech avait dû essayer de dédramatiser la situation mais Duo était certain que Kushrenada avait fermement ordonné aux Preventers de rester proches des vampires pour les surveiller. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que les deux humains portaient leurs armes sur eux. Il s'agissait donc bien d'une mesure de dissuasion, ils étaient là pour tenir les vampires en respect. Duo ravala un soupir et marcha jusqu'au petit meuble sur lequel était posée la cafetière.

– C'est le directeur qui vous a donné ces uniformes ? demanda-t-il en sortant des tasses.

– Oui ! C'est joli, hein ! s'exclama fièrement Leech. Nous sommes officiellement des stagiaires ! Et ceci est notre salle de pause.

– Oh ! C'est une bonne idée ! Est-ce qu'on a une chance pour que vous remplaciez Pagan en Histoire diplomatique ?

Heero leva la tête et prit une expression désolée.

– Pas la moindre à mon avis. Il paraît qu'il n'a pas été absent une seule fois depuis qu'il enseigne à Chambord, je ne pense pas qu'il consente à laisser quelqu'un faire son cours à sa place.

Duo sourit, les Preventers avaient l'air détendus malgré la situation. Mais les deux humains étaient de bons acteurs, ils étaient peut-être beaucoup moins à l'aise qu'ils n'en donnaient l'impression.

– Et vous deux ? Les autres élèves ne vont pas trouver ça suspect si vous disparaissez pendant la journée ?

– On a dit qu'on rattrapait le droit commercial avec Une, répondit Trowa en souriant à Duo. Elle est au courant. On a croisé Quatre ce matin, il a accepté de répandre l'information pour que les autres élèves ne se posent pas de questions.

Duo acquiesça si Quatre était au courant il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire.

– Et toi Duo? demanda Solo. C'est quoi ton excuse ?

– Moi j'ai pas besoin d'excuse ! répondit-il malicieusement. Ça fait un an que j'ai un comportement suspect, tout le monde est habitué à ce que je disparaisse pendant plusieurs heures…

– C'est pas très prudent, dit Leech en se servant un autre verre de cognac, l'index à l'intérieur du récipient pour mesurer la quantité qu'elle versait.

– Non, ce n'est même pas prudent du tout, mais ça marche bien, intervint Heero. Le soir de la rentrée, je l'ai trouvé sur les terrasses en train de lire et c'est lui qui m'a traité de vampire. Il avait tellement l'air d'un adolescent normal que je ne l'ai pas soupçonné tout de suite.

– Ha ha ha ! Tu es un vampire depuis cinquante ans et on te confond encore avec un humain ! se moqua Solo en riant.

– Moi je trouve ça pratique ! remarqua la blonde.

Le café était prêt et Duo emporta la cafetière et les trois tasses sur un plateau. Leech le suivit en tâtonnant et s'assit à côté de Solo qui lui prit le bras pour la guider. Heero observa leurs mouvements avec intérêt ils étaient calmes et naturels et Solo l'aidait par réflexe. Les vampires semblaient veiller les uns sur les autres avec beaucoup d'attention. Rien à voir avec ce qu'on lui avait appris sur leur espèce.

– Comment est-ce que vous réussissez à vous battre contre les chimères si vous êtes aveugle ? demanda-t-il poliment en essayant de masquer sa curiosité.

– Quand Heath est réveillé je ne suis pas aveugle ! protesta-t-elle en riant. En fait, pour faire simple, les chimères appartiennent à une autre réalité. Alors nous ne les combattons pas avec des armes. Et je n'ai pas besoin de les voir pour savoir qu'elles sont là, de la même façon qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de les toucher pour savoir qu'elles sont dangereuses.

Heero acquiesça, il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il se souvenait très bien de la terreur muette, de l'angoisse qui gelait les membres, des picotements à la base du cou... Les voir c'était comme plonger la tête dans une bassine d'eau glacée. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans le noir dans le débarras, il avait pu dire qu'elles étaient là sans avoir besoin de les voir. On pouvait les sentir les yeux fermés…

Alors pourquoi diable ne les avait-il pas perçues ce soir-là ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il rendu compte de rien pendant toute la nuit où il avait dormi dans la chambre abandonnée ? Elles avaient été là pourtant. Et quelque chose en lui le savait et s'en souvenait. Il aurait dû se réveiller en sursaut, paniquer, mais il n'avait pas eu peur. Et Duo non plus.

Duo… Et lui, comment est-ce qu'il avait pu rester immobile pendant des heures à les regarder ? Il l'avait réveillé doucement, en souriant une fois qu'elles avaient disparu. Il avait l'air inquiet, mais pas terrorisé comme pouvait être terrorisé quelqu'un qui venait de les voir. Et après ça il n'en avait parlé à personne, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. Quel étrange comportement !

Duo servit le café à Trowa, Heero et Solo. Ils prirent leurs tasses en le remerciant et reportèrent leur attention sur les cartes.

– C'est Kushrenada qui vous a donné tous ces plans ? demanda le natté.

– Oui, répondit le leader en buvant une gorgée de café brûlant. Mais ils sont irréprochables. Tous les travaux qui sont mentionnés ne sont que des travaux de rajout de cloisons ou d'aménagement d'arrivées d'eau. Rien de suspect, aucun recoin qui pourrait cacher les cadavres de neuf enfants. Je commence à me demander s'ils sont vraiment dans le château…

Il s'allongea sur le ventre sur le canapé, Leech rapprocha ses fesses du bord pour lui laisser la place d'étendre les jambes et il enfonça la tête dans un coussin. Sa longue tresse pendait par terre.

– Je vais dormir, expliqua-t-il tout à fait inutilement depuis le fond du coussin.

– Tu bois du café et après tu te veux dormir, lui reprocha la blonde, tu fais n'importe quoi !

– Je n'accepte aucun commentaire de la part de quelqu'un qui boit du cognac à 8h du matin ! s'indigna l'accusé sans sortir la tête du tissu pour articuler.

Leech se mit à rire et se resservit un verre qu'elle vida d'une traite.

– C'est vrai que vous êtes restés debout toute la nuit, se souvint Duo en jetant un œil à Heath qui n'avait pas bronché depuis qu'il était arrivé, l'alcool devait y être pour beaucoup. Le directeur ne vous a pas donné de chambres ?

– Il a proposé mais Solo a refusé, répondit la vampire. On préfère rester ensemble et on a tellement l'habitude de dormir dans des endroits improbables que le bruit ne nous gêne plus.

– Et toi tu n'as pas sommeil ? demanda Duo.

– Non ! Je m'amuse trop ici, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêvais de visiter les châteaux de la Loire !

Duo la regarda en souriant. Elle avait dit ça comme si elle n'était pas en mission pour éradiquer des chimères, mais qu'elle avait été invitée juste pour se promener et s'alcooliser aux frais de Kushrenada.

– Moi aussi, dit Trowa, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas effectué une mission dans un endroit aussi beau.

– Et c'est bien que vous soyez là, fit remarquer Duo, Kushrenada aurait été bien plus méfiant s'il n'y avait pas eu des Preventers pour défendre ses élèves.

Heero eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise mais se força à regarder Duo.

– Oui, en fait on sert d'écran entre les humains et les vampires, admit le brun. On a un quotidien beaucoup plus mouvementé d'habitude. Les Preventers n'existent que pour éradiquer les vampires, tous sans exception. On ne nous envoie pas pour garantir une quelconque collaboration entre les deux espèces… D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce qu'on va dire à la maison mère à ce sujet.

– On sera sûrement emprisonnés si on dit la vérité, affirma Trowa d'une voix égale.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de regret ou de reproche dans les voix des deux humains, ils semblaient juste étonnés de se retrouver dans cette situation.

– Nous aussi ! répondit Solo en sortant la tête du coussin. La Curia Regis n'est pas vraiment favorable à la collaboration avec les humains, ne parlons même pas des Preventers le climat politique est assez… tendu ces derniers temps.

Duo ne sut pas ce que ça signifiait, il n'était pas vraiment au courant de la politique vampire, il détestait la politique…

– Pourtant, dit-il pensif, tous les vampires qui sont ici sont issus de familles pacifistes qui font également partie de la Curia Regis, comme le père de Quatre, l'oncle de Clay et le grand-père de Wufei. Alors il ne faut pas désespérer, un jour viendra où il faudra faire la paix, on ne va pas pouvoir s'entretuer comme ça pour toujours.

– Qui a mis des idées pareilles dans la tête de ce gosse… ? grommela Solo en replongeant dans le coussin.

Leech émit un petit gloussement et se resservit un verre.

– D'où viennent les chimères ? demanda Trowa à brûle-pourpoint.

– De la Croisade, répondit Leech immédiatement.

La question ne l'avait pas prise au dépourvu, elle devait se douter depuis un moment que quelqu'un la poserait. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel chacun attendit la suite. Elle commença donc le récit avec le ton de quelqu'un qui raconte une légende.

– Lorsque la guerre a commencé, elle semblait perdue d'avance pour les humains. Les Preventers n'existaient pas, personne n'avait été formé à combattre les vampires. L'utilité des épées et des pistolets à balles d'argent a été découverte pendant la Croisade. Mais au début, les hommes se battaient avec des armes conventionnelles et sans la moindre idée de la tactique à adopter. Les pertes humaines ont été terribles...

Elle fit une pause et avala une gorgée de cognac. Ses lunettes noires dissimulaient ses yeux et empêchaient de dire quelle expression elle affichait.

– C'est l'Eglise en premier lieu qui a sauvé les hommes. Parce qu'elle avait toujours été de leur côté. Les gouvernements étaient eux, rongés par la corruption – quand ils n'étaient pas constitués de vampires – et ne se souciaient pas vraiment de l'issue des combats. Ils envoyaient les armées à l'aveuglette pour donner l'impression qu'ils agissaient. Mais elles étaient décimées, les soldats massacrés ou transformés en vampires. L'Eglise est apparue comme une lumière dans les ténèbres. Elle a découvert et utilisé le pouvoir de l'argent.

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau pour boire et tendit l'oreille pour écouter la respiration de Solo qui s'était endormi.

– Le Vatican a formé des prêtres qui se sont battus contre les vampires. OZ a commencé à fabriquer des armes en quantités massives et à les vendre partout sur la planète… Les humains ont retrouvé espoir. Solo était un de ces prêtres qui s'est illustré pendant la guerre en combattant les vampires. Il était déjà courageux et déterminé quand il était humain.

Duo eut un petit sursaut. Solo ? Il savait qu'il avait été prêtre, mais il ignorait qu'il s'était battu aux côtés des humains pendant la guerre. Son cœur se serra un peu quand il imagina son père en jeune homme de moins de vingt ans, risquant sa vie contre des armées de vampires. _Comme Heero_, pensa-t-il.

– Mais on finit rarement la guerre dans le camp où on l'a commencée, continua-t-elle. En 2335, l'Eglise a fait une découverte qui a changé le visage de la guerre : elle a trouvé le moyen de ramener les morts à la vie. D'une façon étrange et contrenature, en utilisant l'énergie produite par une mort violente. Ces êtres ont été appelés « les chimères ». Elles étaient l'armée la plus terrible du monde. Une armée qui ne pouvait pas mourir, n'avait jamais faim, ne dormait jamais.

Les trois garçons avaient baissé la tête, écoutant l'histoire en silence.

– Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'en a jamais entendu parler ? demanda Duo en froissant compulsivement un morceau de carte usée.

Il avait posé la question parce que cela l'intriguait qu'aucun livre n'en parle et que personne ne sache l'existence des chimères. Mais, lui personnellement, avait déjà entendu parler de cette histoire. Solo la lui avait déjà racontée.

– Parce que contrairement aux armes d'argent et aux prêtres, l'Eglise n'est pas fière du tout d'avoir créé les chimères. Même si c'est surtout à elles que les humains doivent leur victoire, le Vatican n'en a jamais rien dit. La plupart des chimères ont été détruites et les informations les concernant ont été effacées. Officiellement ce sont les humains qui ont gagné cette guerre. La mémoire collective n'en a pas gardé de traces. Seulement, il en reste quelques unes que le Vatican a oublié de faire disparaître. Celles qui gardent Chambord en font partie.

– Mais si elles sont là depuis si longtemps, pourquoi n'attaquer que maintenant ? demanda Heero.

– En général, c'est la présence des vampires qui les réveille. Elles peuvent aussi se manifester si leur corps est menacé. Et parfois c'est simplement la folie.

– La folie ? répéta Trowa.

– Oui, les chimères sont des êtres égarés, morts de mort violente. Elles ne se souviennent pas vraiment de ce qu'elles font là. Elles voient les vampires comme le plus grand danger qui puisse les menacer. Mais parfois la peur, l'égarement, la folie peuvent les mener à s'en prendre aux humains, et à tuer ceux-là mêmes qu'elles sont censées protéger.

Duo baissa les yeux, c'était ce qui était arrivé à Sœur Helen. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel chacun pensa à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Puis Trowa soupira et replia un énième plan qu'il mit de côté.

– Je ne trouve rien non plus, dit-il en revenant sur le sujet des recherches. Ces plans n'ont aucun défaut, aucune alcôve n'a été bouchée, aucune pièce n'a été murée…

– C'est étrange, dit Leech en vidant le fond de la bouteille de cognac dans son verre. Je pense qu'il va falloir récupérer les documents que Duo a trouvés dans l'aile ouest, ils contiennent peut-être plus d'indices. Sinon il faudra demander aux enfants.

Les trois garçons la fixèrent comme si elle avait osé affirmer une énormité. Mais comme elle ne les voyait pas elle ne prit pas la peine de s'expliquer.

– Est-ce qu'il y a des plans de l'extérieur du château ? interrogea-t-elle.

– Oui, répondit Heero, quatre.

Il déplia trois grands plans annotés à la main et une photo satellite du château et de la forêt vus du ciel.

– Regardez si vous trouvez un cimetière, une chapelle, ou un monument bizarre. Ou même des travaux faits à des endroits où il n'y avait pas besoin. Tout ce que vous trouverez sera intéressant.

Elle vida son verre, le reposa sur la table et se leva.

– Bon, puisqu'il n'y a plus de cognac, on n'a plus qu'à aller chercher ces documents ! décida-t-elle joyeusement. Duo ! Lève-toi, je ne connais pas le chemin !

Duo savait d'expérience que Leech était très douée pour trouver son chemin. Même si elle était aveugle, elle était un vampire et ses autres sens fonctionnaient à merveille. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui mais elle devait vouloir en profiter pour qu'ils discutent des pouvoirs de Duo. Et en y réfléchissant, aller discuter dans l'aile ouest n'était pas ce qui le mettait le plus en confiance. Mais il n'allait pas faire le trouillard, il faisait jour et Leech serait avec lui. Il se leva donc sans protester, souhaita bon courage aux Preventers et prit la main de la blonde pour la guider dans les couloirs.

Duo avait déjà eu une conversation au sujet de ses pouvoirs avec Mary-Beth deux heures plus tôt. Quand il était sortit de sa chambre vers 6h – il n'était définitivement pas dormeur – il avait trouvé la jeune fille assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre du couloir, elle regardait la cour du château d'un air pensif. Elle lui avait demandé s'il pensait que les chimères seraient éradiquées sans que leur couverture ne soit mise en danger, si selon lui, ils avaient une chance de rester encore dans cette école. Elle avait confié qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Puis il lui avait raconté cette nuit étrange dans l'aile abandonnée. Sans omettre le moindre détail.

Mary-Beth n'avait fait aucune réflexion sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Heero. Les filles étaient capables de ce genre de discrétion, elles ne posaient pas de questions gênantes. Peut-être était-ce pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise, ou alors parce que elles, comprenaient sans qu'on ne leur explique ce genre de choses.

Duo avait déjà remarqué que certaines personnes – et pas forcément des vampires – avaient cette sorte de don, cet étrange facilité à comprendre les choses idiotes ou honteuses que vous faisiez et que vous ne parveniez pas à vous expliquer de façon rationnelle. Il aurait donné cher à cet instant pour pouvoir lire dans l'esprit de la brune, pour qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle voyait quand elle le regardait, ce qu'elle avait lu dans son cœur et que lui-même était incapable de voir. Mais son éternelle pudeur l'avait retenu et il avait laissé Mary-Beth sans écouter ce qu'elle pensait de son comportement bizarre. Tant pis. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance de toute façon. Ce qui comptait c'était de comprendre l'origine de ses pouvoirs et le moyen de les utiliser. Et sur ce point, elle n'avait eu aucune réponse à lui apporter.

Peut-être que Leech connaissait la réponse, elle. Mais pour l'heure, elle tenait son bras et restait silencieusement à l'affut, dans la crainte de croiser un élève. Heureusement, un dimanche matin à 8h30, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs et encore moins au rez-de-chaussée qui était l'étage de l'administration. Il la guida jusqu'à un petit escalier en colimaçon peu utilisé qui conduisait au premier étage puis ils glissèrent sans bruit jusqu'à la porte de la galerie qui permettait d'accéder à l'aile ouest.

Duo crocheta la serrure de la lourde porte en bois. Toutes les portes donnant sur l'aile abandonnée avaient été fermées pour que les élèves ne s'y rendent pas.

– On arrive bientôt dans l'aile de la chapelle, dit-il doucement. Tu peux regarder à travers mon esprit si tu veux, c'est important que tu voies.

Elle aurait pu le faire depuis le début. Elle était bien meilleure que lui en télépathie et il n'avait recommencé à utiliser ses pouvoirs que depuis quelques jours. Elle aurait pu entrer dans son esprit à n'importe quel moment. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, Duo le savait. C'était une question de morale, Leech n'était pas du genre à s'introduire de manière indiscrète dans l'esprit de ses amis.

– D'accord ! Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement au moment où ils franchissaient la porte.

Il ne sentit aucune différence mais il sut qu'elle voyait parce qu'elle lâcha son bras et marcha toute seule. Il décida alors d'en profiter pour lui montrer ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette même partie du château. Lui faire voir la scène vaudrait mieux que toutes les descriptions. Mais elle saurait aussi ce qu'il avait ressenti c'était l'inconvénient.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, à regarder dans son esprit à la fois le couloir dans lequel ils avançaient et la chambre sombre dans laquelle il serrait Heero contre lui. Ils passèrent devant la chapelle et continuèrent en direction de la chambre abandonnée.

– Son mentor, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment, c'était Odin Lowe ?

– Hm, tu l'connais ?

– C'était un très grand Preventer, le genre d'homme face à qui on n'aime pas se trouver quand on se nourrit principalement de sang. Odin Lowe était spécialiste dans la chasse aux vampires nobles il traquait les membres de la Curia Regis. Il a été mordu il y a quelques mois. La nouvelle selon laquelle le plus dangereux des Preventers était devenu vampire a soulagé beaucoup de monde… Mais le soulagement a été de courte durée, Odin Lowe n'était pas du genre à reculer devant un obstacle aussi insignifiant. Même devenu vampire il a continué son travail de Preventer comme si de rien n'était.

Elle fit une pause. Ils venaient d'arriver devant la pièce où Duo avait passé de nombreuses nuits avant que les chimères ne se manifestent. Tout était au même endroit que la dernière fois qu'il était venu : la chandelle éteinte, les couvertures, les fourrures, et les documents par terre.

– J'ignorais qu'il était mort, Oz s'est bien gardé de répandre la nouvelle, continua-t-elle. Dire que même sans savoir ça, Solo voulait avoir Heero à l'œil ! Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il aurait dit s'il avait su qu'il était l'élève de…

– Attends, Leech ! C'est Solo qui t'a demandé d'aller chercher les Preventers? Je croyais que c'était ton idée…

Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

– Non c'est lui. Il en a parlé avec le directeur ce matin et ils se sont mis d'accord… Il veut s'assurer que tes amis sont des gens biens, c'est un bon père ! dit-elle d'une voix amusée.

– Il veut les surveiller plutôt ! répliqua Duo soudain en colère.

– Oui aussi !

Leech disait toujours la vérité quand on voulait l'entendre, même si c'était une vérité désagréable. Et paradoxalement, à chaque fois, Duo cessait d'être en colère après.

– Pourquoi il ne leur fait pas confiance ? Il a peur qu'ils nous trahissent ? demanda-t-il plus calmement.

– Le directeur aussi a peur que nous le trahissions. Et puis ce sont des Preventers, on n'est jamais trop prudent… Mais moi je pense qu'ils sont fiables.

– Tu arrives à lire leurs pensées ?

– Non, je ne vois que des bribes très floues par instants. Ils sont très forts !

– Oui… murmura Duo.

Et il se baissa pour ramasser les photos, les carnets de santé et le cahier.

– C'est tout ce qu'il y avait ? demanda la blonde

– Oui. Enfin, la chapelle regorge de factures d'eau, si tu y vois une utilité on peut aussi aller les chercher…

– Hi hi ! Non, ça ira, on va se débrouiller avec ça !

Ils restèrent un moment au centre de la pièce. Duo la regarda longuement pour que Leech puisse également la voir. Après tout, les chimères étaient apparues deux fois ici, peut-être qu'elle verrait quelque chose d'important qui lui avait échappé.

– Elles ne viennent pas d'ici, conclut-elle doucement une fois que Duo eut fait le tour de la pièce. Pourtant je les sens, elles ne sont pas très loin. Il faudrait chercher dans le reste de l'aile.

– Oui mais pas maintenant, répondit Duo impatient de ressortir de cette partie du château qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Et puis il devait bien s'avouer que laisser les Preventers seuls avec les vampires était une idée qui le réjouissait peu, encore moins que celle de se retrouver nez à nez avec des chimères. Il rangea tous les documents dans leur pochette pour avoir moins de mal à les transporter et se dirigea vers la porte. Leech le suivit.

– Je vais t'expliquer pour tes pouvoirs, dit-elle doucement quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

Il la regarda un instant, c'était désagréable de la voir porter ces lunettes de soleil tout le temps. Mais son sourire était toujours aussi rassurant.

– Pendant la Croisade, l'Eglise a fait de nombreuses recherches pour développer des armes capables de tuer les vampires. Au cours de ses recherches, elle s'est aperçue que l'énergie libérée lors d'une mort violente pouvait être canalisée et permettre de créer une chimère. L'énergie dont sont constituées les chimères est néanmoins très faible parce leur corps est mort. On utilise l'énergie contenue dans le corps d'un humain comme point de référence. En comparaison à l'énergie humaine, celle des chimères est faible et celle des vampires est très forte. L'Eglise a utilisé cette différence énergétique.

– Je comprends rien, fit Duo en secouant la tête.

– Pour faire simple, les chimères sont des créatures épuisées et affaiblies, alors que les vampires regorgent d'énergie. Les chimères veulent notre énergie parce que c'est ce qui leur fait le plus défaut, elles qui n'ont même pas d'existence corporelle. Et puis, nous les effrayons. Nous sommes d'immenses masses d'énergie alors qu'elles sont petites et faibles.

– D'accord, alors pour résumer elles veulent nous tuer à la fois pour nous bouffer et parce qu'elles ont peur de nous.

– Voilà.

– Et quel rapport avec mes pouvoirs ?

– L'Eglise a recherché les humains qui avaient le pouvoir de catalyser l'énergie. Ces humains agissent comme des aimants. Normalement, l'énergie produite par une mort violente se dissipe. Mais certains humains ont le pouvoir d'attirer cette énergie, et leur présence fait qu'elle reste, se concentre, et engendre les chimères. De plus, leur pouvoir leur permet de contenir les chimères et de les empêcher de s'en prendre aux humains quand elles sont vraiment affamées ou égarées. L'Eglise a donc cherché les gens qui possédaient ce don qu'elle a appelé la Lumière.

– Et donc j'ai ce pouvoir ? demanda Duo, pas vraiment convaincu.

– En théorie oui, si tu as pu les repousser à plusieurs reprises c'est que tu possèdes ce pouvoir. Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange. La Lumière existe chez certains humains de façon souvent latente, il est difficile de déterminer quels sont ceux qui la possèdent. Mais elle se décuple immanquablement s'ils deviennent des vampires. J'aurais dû sentir ton pouvoir dès que tu es devenu vampire, et je devrais pouvoir le sentir maintenant. Mais il n'y a rien, tu sembles parfaitement normal… Je ne comprends pas.

– C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai utilisé presque aucun de mes pouvoirs pendant cinquante ans.

– Oui, peut-être, tout est possible, répondit-elle en souriant.

– Et toi tu as la Lumière aussi, hein ?

– Oui, avant même de devenir vampire, j'avais déjà des pouvoirs que je ne m'expliquais pas.

– Est-ce que… tu as créé des chimères ?

Elle s'immobilisa.

– Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille, dit-elle d'une voix mortellement sérieuse. Enchaîner des humains à une semi existence, entre la souffrance et la terreur, c'est une chose impardonnable qu'aucune guerre ne peut justifier. Plutôt mourir que faire ça…

Duo ne répondit rien, il se trouvait bête d'avoir posé la question. Il ne voyait pas Leech mettant à mort quelqu'un de sang froid. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle était devenue une chasseuse de chimères, pour réparer ces choses impardonnables.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le donjon, au premier étage. On entendait les bruits de pas et de voix de tous les élèves qui venaient prendre leur petit déjeuner. Duo entraîna la blonde par une porte discrète utilisée seulement par le personnel, ils descendirent les escaliers de la tour ouest et traversèrent le rez-de-chaussée avec la plus grande discrétion. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du petit salon et Heath leur ouvrit avant qu'ils aient frappé.

– Tu ne dors plus ? s'exclama Leech.

– Non c'est pas possible avec tous ces gosses qui crient, répondit le vampire.

– Quels gosses ? demanda Duo.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui réponde parce qu'il venait d'entrer dans la pièce et de voir Quatre et Wufei qui buvaient du café en discutant avec les Preventers. Solo était debout et fouillait le buffet.

– Duo ! s'exclama Quatre. On t'attendait !

– Tu aurais dû nous demander de venir, ajouta Wufei, même si on est en plein jour c'est imprudent d'aller dans l'aile abandonnée !

– On n'allait pas faire une expédition à quatre ou cinq pour récupérer une dizaine de carnets et une pile de photos. Et puis j'étais avec Leech alors je ne risquais rien. Par contre vous deux vous n'êtes pas prudents de venir, les autres vont se poser des questions.

– On ne reste pas longtemps, répondit Quatre, j'ai dit que je devais faire visiter le château aux nouveaux stagiaires et Wufei a dit qu'il m'accompagnait. De toute façon, Milliardo et Lucrezia travaillent à la bibliothèque et Relena et Dorothy font des recherches pour leur exposé. Mary-Beth et Clay sont restés avec Sally. Ils sont partis se promener dans le parc.

– Hm, bon ça devrait aller alors, admit Duo.

– Tu as les documents ? lui demanda Trowa.

– Euh, oui, les voilà !

Duo ouvrit la pochette et posa tous les documents sur la table. Ils passèrent alors une demi-heure à regarder les photos et à les comparer aux plans. Solo lut le cahier du prêtre à haute voix en partageant une bouteille d'armagnac avec Heath. Ils retournèrent les informations dans tous les sens et la théorie retenue fut que le prêtre avait été envoyé avec les enfants pour pouvoir défendre le château s'il était attaqué par des vampires en créant des chimères. Et c'était arrivé, le château avait dû être menacé et le prêtre avait dû recevoir l'ordre du Vatican. Le 17 août 2337, il avait tué tous les enfants et avait caché leurs corps. Il y avait quand même un bémol pour la fin : les élèves et les Preventers voyaient mal comment un homme de Dieu aurait pu tuer neuf enfants de cette façon. Mais Solo et Leech affirmèrent d'un air grave qu'ils avaient vu des choses bien plus horribles et que ça ne les surprenait pas. La question restait de toute façon de savoir où se trouvait les corps. Et cela, personne ne le savait.

Solo acheva la lecture du cahier.

– Ça ne nous donne pas beaucoup d'indices, soupira Quatre.

– Mais on sait déjà que les enfants dormaient dans la chapelle, remarqua Heero, c'était leur dortoir. Les corps ne doivent pas se trouver très loin.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda Wufei. Les corps peuvent très bien avoir été déplacés après leur mort.

– Ils peuvent les avoir tout simplement enterrés, fit Quatre.

– Non, intervint Solo, on ne peut pas les enterrer. S'ils sont enterrés, les corps se désagrègent. Si les corps sont détruits, les chimères le sont aussi. Il faut les garder intactes, le mieux est de les laisser se momifier en les enfermant dans un espace clos sans apport d'air extérieur.

– Ils doivent être bien cachés, dit Heath en se laissant tomber sur un canapé à côté de Wufei, parce qu'ils sont là depuis deux cent ans.

– Justement, reprit Heero, il y a eu des travaux partout dans le château sauf dans l'aile ouest. Et les chimères se sont manifestées la première fois quand Kushrenada a voulu faire rénover la chapelle.

– Mais nous y sommes allés souvent dans la chapelle, dit Quatre. L'année dernière nous nous sommes réunis à plusieurs reprises là-bas dans la nuit quand nous ne voulions pas être surpris par les autres élèves. Et nous n'avons jamais rien vu, ni recoin étrange, ni cachette suspecte, ni chimère.

– Pourtant, c'est votre présence qui les a réveillées, insista Heero.

– Oui, tout à fait, dit Solo. En général, les chimères disparaissent avec le temps parce que l'énergie qui les constitue s'est épuisée. Elles ont peut-être épuisé leurs dernières forces pour éloigner les hommes de la chapelle quand le directeur a voulu la faire rénover. Elles n'avaient plus assez d'énergie pour se battre contre vous quand vous êtes arrivé au château l'année dernière. Mais votre présence et celle des humains à Chambord leur ont redonné vie peu à peu alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à disparaître.

– L'effervescence produite par l'arrivée de centaines d'humains au château et de plusieurs vampires aurait créé suffisamment d'énergie pour les réveiller à nouveau ? demanda Duo.

– Oui c'est possible, répondit Leech qui était assise à côté de lui, et ça expliquerait pourquoi il leur aura fallu un an pour se manifester. Elles étaient trop faibles pour le faire avant.

– Ça a du sens, reconnut Quatre, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne vois pas où pourraient être cachés les cadavres de neufs enfants dans cette petite chapelle.

– On va aller voir, répondit Solo, peut-être que Leech sentira quelque chose.

Quatre jeta un œil à l'horloge.

– Il faut qu'on y aille, dit-il à l'attention de Wufei, on va rejoindre les autres dans le parc, sinon Sally va trouver ça bizarre. Et toi Duo, tu devrais sortir un peu aussi, c'est pas le moment d'attirer l'attention…

Il se leva et se tourna vers Solo.

– N'oubliez pas d'aller manger, je vous conseille d'y aller vers 13h, les cuisines servent encore à cette heure-là et vous serez seuls dans la salle à manger des professeurs. Ainsi, on vous verra y aller mais personne ne viendra vous importuner.

Solo hocha la tête et ses yeux d'ambre se plissèrent d'amusement.

– Je vous apporterai des pochettes de sang en début d'après-midi. Vous avez le teint trop pâle. Vous pouvez tout boire, j'ai contacté la Fondation Romefeller, on nous livre d'autres pochettes demain. On allumera la cheminée aussi, pour que vos corps se réchauffent, vous devez avoir la peau très froide, ça pourrait alerter quelqu'un. On n'est qu'au mois de septembre, les humains n'ont pas encore froid à cette période de l'année.

– Quel sens des responsabilités ! s'exclama Solo admiratif. Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père. La Curia Regis a du souci à se faire, il se pourrait que le futur Président ait plus de détermination que l'actuel.

– Plus de détermination ? répéta le blond.

– Oui, tu sembles déterminé à établir la paix entre les humains et les vampires. Quel que soit le nombre de stratagèmes auxquels il te faudra recourir.

– C'est ce que craint la Cour, ajouta doucement Leech en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo. Elle craint la paix, elle craint qu'en abandonnant nos positions nous nous affaiblissions. Elle craint l'Eglise. Elle veut tuer le courant pacifiste dans l'œuf et renverser le Vatican.

– De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Quatre. Mon père m'a dit qu'il y avait des tensions au sein de la Cour, mais il m'a rien dit de plus. Il m'a tenu écarté de la politique tout l'été.

– Alors je me garderai bien de contrevenir à la volonté du Président en alarmant son fils avec des conflits de vieux vampires nostalgiques de la Croisade. Ton père doit avoir – sans le moindre doute – la situation bien en main, répondit Solo en avalant une gorgée d'armagnac.

Quatre resta un moment à le regarder en se demandant s'il convenait d'insister ou pas. Mais Wufei choisit pour lui.

– On y va Quatre, dit le Chinois, laisse tomber la Curia Regis pour l'instant. On aura de vrais problèmes si Mary-Beth se met en colère.

Duo et Quatre éclatèrent de rire. Et l'Arabe et le Chinois sortirent en saluant tout le monde.

– Vous ne croyez pas que le Président ait la situation en main, dit Heero à Solo quand les deux vampires furent sortis.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, il avait dit ça de sa voix dure et profonde en plantant ses yeux bleu cobalt dans ceux de Solo. Duo sourit intérieurement, à lui aussi il lui avait paru évident que Solo ne disait pas toute la vérité, mais il n'aurait pas osé insister.

– Est-ce que la Curia Regis prépare quelque chose ? interrogea Heero.

Les sourcils de Solo se froncèrent.

– Pourquoi tu demandes ? Tu cherches un moyen de te racheter auprès de ta hiérarchie ? répliqua Solo. Tu crois que si tu leur rapportes des informations secrètes, ils te tortureront moins longtemps ?

– Odin disait que la guerre était proche ! s'exclama Heero en haussant le ton et sans prendre la peine de répondre à la provocation. Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose ? Répondez !

– Odin ! dit Solo interloqué. Odin Lowe le Preventer ! Tu connais cet assassin !... Leech !

La blonde soupira mais ne bougea pas sa tête de l'épaule de Duo.

– Oui, c'était son élève. Odin Lowe est mort. Alors arrête de crier.

– Est-ce qu'il va y avoir une guerre ? répéta Heero de sa voix glacée.

– Et comment est-ce que tu appelles cette situation, Preventer ! Nous sommes en paix pour toi en ce moment ? La question devrait plutôt être « est-ce que les vampires vont sortir de l'ombre et riposter à ce qu'ils subissent depuis deux cents ans ? ».

Heero se leva d'un bond. Trowa voulut poser sa main sur son arme par réflexe, mais Heath interrompit son geste en saisissant son poignet.

– Comment osez-vous dire ça ? demanda Heero d'une voix basse et glaciale. Voudriez-vous nous faire croire que vous n'avez jamais tué d'humains ? Que vous êtes les victimes ? _Ce que __**nous**__ vous avons fait subir…_ Allez raconter ça à toutes les victimes que j'ai vues ! Aux milliers de personnes tuées et aux familles déchirées ! Faut-il que je vous raconte toutes ces histoires sordides ? J'ai vu une femme devenue vampire dévorer ses propres enfants, est-ce qu'elle aussi elle payait pour ce que vous avez subi !

– Heero, murmura Duo.

Mais il ne connaissait pas les mots qui pourraient le calmer. Pas plus qu'il ne connaissait ceux qui pourraient amener la paix entre leurs deux espèces. Doucement il tendit la main vers le Preventer qui se trouvait juste à quelques centimètres de lui et toucha son poing serré et tremblant de rage du bout des doigts.

Leech sursauta et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Elle enleva la tête de l'épaule de Duo et se leva brusquement. Heath lâcha le poignet de Trowa et se précipita à côté d'elle. Solo détourna son regard furieux d'Heero et dévisagea la blonde.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il seulement en posant la bouteille d'armagnac sur le buffet et en faisant un pas dans la direction de ses deux coéquipiers.

– Je me suis trompée, dit Leech en secouant la tête. Ce n'était pas Duo.

– De quoi ? fit le natté qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait.

Leech lui attrapa le bras et le tint d'une pression ferme. Duo se leva.

– Touche Heero, s'il te plait, dit-elle d'une voix pressante.

Duo la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Trowa en face de lui semblait se demander s'il devait sortir son pistolet ou pas. Il croisa le regard d'Heero. On lisait toujours la colère dans ses yeux bleu cobalt. Duo posa la main sur son épaule sans le lâcher du regard.

Leech baissa la tête et sourit. Elle lâcha le bras de Duo.

– C'est parce que tu touchais Heero les deux fois où vous avez été attaqués que tu as pu repousser les chimères. Les pouvoirs d'Heero sont latents, il t'a laissé les utiliser inconsciemment et comme tu es un vampire, tu les as décuplés en les utilisant. Mais c'est lui qui a la Lumière.

– Comment c'est possible ? demanda Solo qui n'avait plus l'air en colère du tout.

Leech s'approcha d'Heero et inspira plusieurs fois par le nez comme si elle essayait de distinguer une odeur faible.

– Oui, je lui ai donné du sang, dit Duo d'un ton légèrement agacé en comprenant ce qu'elle cherchait.

– Je ne comprends absolument rien, fit remarquer Trowa d'une voix fatiguée.

– Dès que j'aurai tout compris, promis je t'explique ! s'exclama Duo en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Alors ? C'est parce que je lui ai donné mon sang que j'ai pu utiliser ses pouvoirs ?

– Oui c'est possible, répondit Leech avec un sourire énigmatique. Mais je ne peux pas en être sûre parce que je n'ai jamais vu ça avant. Quoi qu'il en soit, le pouvoir d'Heero est bien plus grand que le mien. Utilisé au maximum de ses capacités, il lui serait peut-être possible de rivaliser avec...

– Qui t'as donné ce nom ? demanda Solo au Preventer en coupant la parole à Leech. Qui t'a appelé Heero Yuy ?

Heero ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air moins en colère mais absolument pas curieux de comprendre ce que les vampires étaient en train de raconter. Il garda volontairement le silence et défia Solo du regard.

– C'est Odin Lowe qui lui a donné ce nom, répondit sèchement Trowa à la place de son coéquipier. Des vampires ont tué ses parents. Ces mêmes vampires qui auraient selon vous le droit de prendre leur revanche. Est-ce qu'on peut savoir où vous voulez en venir avec toutes vos questions hors-sujet ?

– Alors Odin devait sûrement savoir qu'il avait la Lumière, dit Leech. Ça expliquerait qu'il l'ait appelé comme ça.

Trowa serra la mâchoire et grinça des dents en produisant un bruit impossible à percevoir par un humain mais qui vrilla les oreilles des quatre vampires.

– Ghaaa ! Trowa ! Arrête, c'est bon, je t'explique ! gémit Duo.

Trowa retint un sourire satisfait et les vampires se retinrent de lui casser la mâchoire diplomatie oblige.

– La Lumière c'est le pouvoir de repousser les chimères, expliqua Duo. Certains humains l'ont sans le savoir. Comme j'ai repoussé les chimères à deux reprises, Leech a cru que j'avais ce pouvoir.

– En réalité, continua Leech, Duo a créé une connexion entre lui et Heero en lui donnant son sang. Et lorsqu'il le touche, la Lumière est transmise à Duo. Je n'avais jamais vu ce phénomène.

– Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde pour essayer ce genre de chose il faut dire, répondit Trowa.

– Heero ? appela Solo en regardant le brun qui baissait la tête sur les photos.

Le Preventer leva les yeux vers lui.

– Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser. Tout le monde souffre de ce conflit, il y a des victimes et des coupables dans les deux camps. Et moi aussi, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de guerre et que le père de Quatre saura apaiser tout le monde.

Heero hocha la tête pour signifie au vampire qu'il acceptait ses excuses et se rassit.

Solo retourna près du buffet où la bouteille d'armagnac avait été abandonnée et entreprit de rattraper le temps perdu. Heath l'accompagna. Trowa et Leech se rassirent.

– Au fait, tu as bu le sang d'un vampire ? demanda Trowa à son coéquipier d'un air un peu dégoûté.

– Mais non, répondit Heero sans développer.

Duo resta debout. Il était devant la table basse sur laquelle les photos étaient éparpillées. Son regard se fixa sur l'une d'elles. Elle représentait l'intérieur de la chapelle. On voyait une petite fille assise sur le rebord de l'estrade. Ses pieds étaient posés par terre. Une image s'imposa à son esprit : il revit Mary-Beth le soir de la rentrée, assise sur cette même estrade, une bougie posée à côté d'elle. Clay l'avait soulevée pour l'aider à descendre. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Il eut un frisson. L'estrade de la chapelle était plus haute maintenant que sur l'image.

– Je sais où sont les corps, dit Duo en tendant la main pour saisir la photo.

A suivre…

_Ecriture achevée le 14/11/2009_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Per inania regna

**Chapitre 7 : Per inania regna**

_**Dimanche 10 Septembre 195 A.C.**_

_**19h30 – Dortoir des Soleils**_

Duo attacha ses cheveux en une natte serrée. Il enfila une paire de chaussures et une longue veste noire qu'il referma sur son uniforme. Avant de sortir, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le ciel était rouge orangé. La nuit tomberait bientôt. Il remit dans le petit réfrigérateur la pochette de sang qu'il n'avait pas réussi à boire entièrement et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Au fond du couloir, Heero était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait la cour. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, on voyait le soleil disparaître au loin, derrière les arbres. Duo s'approcha silencieusement. Il tendit l'oreille un instant. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans le dortoir : les élèves profitaient de la dernière heure de soleil après le souper et ils étaient tous dans les jardins et sur les terrasses.

– J'ai trouvé Mary-Beth à cette place ce matin. Je crois que c'est le lieu de recueillement des gens déprimés, dit le vampire avec amusement quand il fut à côté du brun.

Heero tourna lentement la tête vers lui comme s'il avait du mal à détacher son regard du soleil. La longue tresse caramel prenait des reflets roux dans la lumière du crépuscule et le Preventer la détailla sans rien dire. Puis son regard remonta jusqu'aux yeux du vampire et un coin de sa bouche se souleva quand il croisa ses yeux rieurs.

– Tes yeux sont violets, lui dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

– Hm, je viens de boire. Ils seront bleus dans quelques minutes.

« _Quand je me serai habitué à ton odeur_ », rajouta-t-il mentalement. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Etrangement ce n'était pas un silence gêné. C'était un silence rassurant. Le calme avant la tempête pendant lequel on prend le temps de se ressourcer. Parce que la tempête avançait à grands pas. Les chasseurs de chimères avaient décidé de se rendre dans l'aile ouest avant que je le soleil ne se couche et de détruire les corps des enfants pendant la nuit. Ainsi ils n'attireraient pas l'attention des élèves. Heero et Duo avaient insisté pour venir avec eux. A trois vampires contre neuf chimères, ils n'étaient pas en position de refuser de l'aide, alors Solo avait donné son accord. Les autres vampires et Trowa resteraient dans l'aile est et veilleraient sur le dortoir de la classe des soleils et celui des enseignants. Personne ne devait se trouver dans les couloirs du château pendant la nuit.

Heero tendit ses doigts vers le visage de Duo. Il s'immobilisa un instant au dessus de sa tête comme s'il s'attendait à être repoussé. Puis il posa la main sur les cheveux caramel et sa paume toucha le front du vampire.

– Ce que tu as fait la dernière fois, avec mes pouvoirs, est-ce que tu pourrais le refaire ?

Duo ne l'entendit pas. Il avait fermé les yeux et en se concentrant, il ressentait comme un bourdonnement, comme de la chaleur ou de la lumière. Il se focalisa sur elle et la lumière entra en lui. Il retrouva la sensation de paix, de calme, l'impression qu'il pouvait repousser les ténèbres, aussi épaisses soient-elles. Un soupir de bien être lui échappa. Soudain, au-delà de lumière il perçut autre chose, une sorte de douleur lointaine, comme un pincement. Elle lui rappela ce qu'il avait ressenti au moment où il s'était souvenu de Solo et où il avait réalisé qu'il lui manquait. C'était un sentiment de vide et de regret. Elle venait du cœur d'Heero.

– Tu as la peau tiède, dit le brun.

Duo rouvrit les yeux.

– Je pensais que tous les vampires avaient la peau froide et le cœur arrêté. La physiologie des vampires, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on étudie chez les Preventers. Moins on vous voit comme des êtres vivants, mieux c'est. Mais toi et les autres vampires de Chambord, vous êtes différents. On voit que vous êtes vivants, vous avez l'air humains.

– C'est parce qu'on se comporte comme les humains pour ne pas attirer l'attention. On s'entoure de confort dont on n'a pas besoin, on ferme les fenêtres, on allume les chauffages l'hiver, on se couvre la nuit. Alors notre peau reste tiède. On est des vampires domestiques en fait !

Heero eut un faible sourire. Duo remarqua qu'il était un peu pâle. De la même façon que les vampires de Chambord se comportaient comme des humains, il était prêt à parier que les Preventers vivaient la plupart du temps comme les vampires. Heero avait souvent la peau fraîche, il portait toujours des vêtements fins, même la nuit, il avait l'habitude de rester éveillé longtemps après le coucher du soleil. Il dormait peu. Il avait de bons réflexes. Il cachait ses pensées comme les vampires.

Pourtant il n'avait que 16 ans…

Heero enleva sa main. Et Duo eut l'impression que le soleil avait brusquement disparu derrière les arbres, que le couloir était beaucoup plus froid et beaucoup plus sombre. Il repensa à la sensation de vide qu'il venait de percevoir dans le cœur du brun.

– Odin te manque, hein, murmura le vampire.

Heero le dévisagea. S'il était surpris par la question, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans la fixité de ses yeux, dans la légère raideur de ses épaules qui disait qu'il faisait un effort pour rester impassible. C'était sûrement le genre de choses qu'on lui avait appris. Ne jamais montrer ses sentiments, ne jamais laisser paraître de faiblesses. Duo ne savait pas pourquoi mais il détestait que l'entraînement des Preventers s'interpose entre eux.

– Je l'ai senti quand tu m'as touché, expliqua le vampire. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça pouvait te blesser de nous voir tous ensemble comme une famille. Les Preventers protègent le monde des humains sans jamais goûter à la paix qu'ils leur apportent. Les vampires veulent votre mort et les humains ne vous considèrent que comme des mercenaires. Tu dois te sentir seul…

Heero continuait de le regarder de son expression un peu figée. Puis survint un changement, comme s'il avait décidé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se méfier. Les traits de son visage s'assouplirent et ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu. Il laissa échapper un soupir.

– Il y a des choses pires qu'être seul. Je préfère affronter ce qui m'effraie. C'est toujours mieux que d'attendre, faible et sans arme qu'un vampire ou qu'une chimère me trouve et me tue.

– Je comprends. Je sais ce que c'est la peur de mourir. Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de te battre. Seulement…

Duo marqua une pause, il était évident que jamais le Preventer ne lui ferait totalement confiance. Mais il voulait qu'il l'entende, qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas la douleur qui vibrait dans son cœur.

– Tu n'as pas que des ennemis. Moi je suis de ton côté.

Duo attendit la moquerie, il attendit qu'Heero dise qu'il ne voulait pas d'un vampire de son côté. Que la trêve ne durerait que le temps de cette mission et que s'ils se recroisaient plus tard, il le tuerait comme les autres.

Mais Heero ne fit aucune remarque.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la lumière qui faiblissait dehors. Duo se souvint que les humains ne pouvaient pas voir dans le noir et il se demanda si les ténèbres qui avançaient vers eux faisaient peur à Heero. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce que distinguaient les humains dans le noir, de se souvenir quelles peurs leurs montraient leurs yeux aveugles.

Pourtant Heero ne reculerait pas, il ne renoncerait pas. La nuit viendrait et il resterait pour la combattre, sans trembler.

– On devrait s'entraîner, lança Heero, tu ne penses pas ?

Duo fronça les sourcils.

– S'entraîner à quoi ?

– A utiliser notre connexion. Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais de nouveau repousser les chimères en utilisant mes pouvoirs ?

Duo, interloqué, resta un moment la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés à regarder le Preventer sans savoir quoi répondre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le brun accepterait de collaborer avec lui de cette façon. Et plus encore, jamais il n'aurait songé que ce serait Heero qui lui ferait la proposition.

– Oui, murmura-t-il d'une voix mal assurée en se demandant encore s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège. Oui, je pense que je pourrais utiliser tes pouvoirs. Et si on avait su plus tôt, ça aurait été bien qu'on s'entraîne. Mais là on n'a pas du tout le temps.

Heero acquiesça et il se mit sur ses pieds.

– Oui, pour ce soir c'est trop tard, dit-il. Mais pour la prochaine fois il faudra préparer ça sérieusement.

Il adresse un petit sourire à Duo en passant à sa hauteur et il partit vers la porte du couloir. C'était sérieux ? Impossible à dire. Impossible de savoir quand il plaisantait. Duo le suivit à travers le château sans poser de question. Ils firent attention de ne croiser personne en empruntant des couloirs inutilisés et de petits escaliers en colimaçon étroits aux marches dangereusement lisses. Heero faisait attention à ne croiser personne et Duo le suivait en se demandant toujours ce que le brun entendait par « la prochaine fois ».

– Heero ?

– Hm ?

– Ça ne te pose pas de problème que j'utilise tes pouvoirs, ton énergie ?

– Non, puisque moi je ne sais pas les utiliser. On a de la chance que toi tu y arrives, sinon on y serait passé depuis longtemps. Je ne peux pas utiliser ni mon pistolet, ni mon épée. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est frustrant…

Ils venaient d'arriver dans l'aile ouest. Au milieu du couloir menant à la chapelle, les attendaient les trois chasseurs. Droits et immobiles dans leurs uniformes noirs, ils ressemblaient à des croque-morts un peu excentriques. Mais leurs peaux étaient plus roses et plus souples. Quatre leur avait apporté des pochettes de sang en début d'après midi et ils avaient pris le temps de se nourrir et de se reposer. Ils avaient l'air moins cadavérique.

– Juste à l'heure ! s'exclama Solo.

– Comment on procède ? demanda Heero quand ils eurent rejoint les chasseurs.

– Leech les attire hors de la chapelle, pour qu'on ait le champ libre. Vous deux vous allez rester avec elle pour la protéger si ça tourne mal, et puis vous serez ses yeux. Heath et moi seront dans la chapelle, on s'occupe de casser l'estrade et de sortir les corps.

– Et comment est-ce que vous allez les détruire ? demanda Duo.

– En les faisant brûler, répondit Heath. On vient de faire le tour, il y a une cheminée dans une des pièces à côté de la chapelle. Ce sera parfait.

– Vous allez salir vos uniformes, fit remarquer Heero d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

Duo eut un petit rire nerveux. Il était plus stressé qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Et Heero qui avait l'habitude de se battre avait dû le sentir. Bizarrement la présence du Preventer à ses côtés le rassurait plus que celle des vampires.

– On y va ? proposa Leech en tendant la main à Duo. On va se placer juste au bout du couloir à l'extrémité de l'aile.

– Tu peux regarder dans mon esprit dès maintenant proposa, dit Duo.

– Merci !

– Soyez prudents, dit Heath en regardant surtout Leech. Criez s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

Leech hocha la tête. Solo adressa un clin d'œil à Duo qui lui répondit par un sourire assuré et ils se séparèrent. Solo et Heath entrèrent dans la chapelle. Il faisait déjà presque noir dans l'aile abandonnée. Heero, Duo et la jeune femme avancèrent jusqu'au bout du couloir. Une vieille fenêtre aux carreaux sales et poussiéreux laissait péniblement filtrer la lumière mourante du crépuscule.

Ils s'immobilisèrent et tendirent l'oreille un instant. On entendait des bruits sourds résonner dans l'aile ouest, les bruits des coups que Solo et Heath mettaient dans la dalle de pierre pour la fendre.

– Heero, jusqu'à quelle distance est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Leech.

– Jusqu'au deuxième pilier environ. Après il fait trop sombre, répondit le brun d'une voix dans laquelle ne perçait pas la moindre inquiétude.

Il aurait pu tout aussi bien discuter du temps qu'il faisait.

– Tu resteras près de lui Duo, tu vas devoir être nos yeux à tous les deux. Venez entre moi et la fenêtre. Ne bougez plus et ne faites plus de bruit. Je vais les appeler.

Sa voix était sérieuse maintenant et son aura semblait s'être renforcée. Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent et se placèrent derrière elle. Il y eut un silence long et pesant. Tout en leur tournant le dos, elle retira ses lunettes de soleils et les fit glisser dans une poche de sa chemine d'uniforme. Puis elle resta parfaitement immobile et silencieuse. Soudain Heero eut un très léger sursaut. Il croisa le regard interrogatif de Duo et tendit la main vers lui, paume ouverte. Duo posa le bout de ses doigts au milieu de la main du brun et faillit sursauter à son tour.

Il reconnaissait l'ordre. Muet et implacable, ce même ordre qu'il avait lancé à deux reprises pour repousser les chimères. Il venait de Leech cette fois-ci, et il les invitait à approcher. Ils échangèrent un regard. On ne lisait rien dans les yeux du Preventer, mais maintenant qu'il touchait sa main, Duo sentait qu'il avait peur.

– Ils ne viennent pas, murmura Leech.

– Comment ça ? demanda Duo inquiet. Ça ne marche plus ? Les deux fois où j'ai utilisé la Lumière sans le savoir, ça a fonctionné immédiatement.

– Mais je ne suis pas aussi forte qu'Heero, répondit la blonde d'une petite voix amusée. Et ils sont perturbés par les bruits dans la chapelle, il faudrait trouver autre chose pour les appeler. Quelque chose qui les attire. Et il faut faire vite avant qu'ils n'attaquent Solo et Heath…

– Notre sang pourrait les faire venir ? demanda Duo.

– Peut-être, admit la chasseuse.

– Pas question, intervint Heero. Une égratignure ne suffira pas tu vas devoir verser beaucoup de sang. Ne le gaspille pas pour ça.

– Oui mais…

– Je sais ! s'exclama Leech. On va jouer à un jeu !

– Euh Leech ?

– Shhht ! Mettez-vous contre le mur, là, et ne bougez plus !

La blonde semblait soudain avoir retrouvé tout son entrain. Elle les poussa gentiment contre le mur du couloir pour libérer la fenêtre. Dans la pénombre, il sembla à Heero qu'il avait croisé un regard effrayant mais Leech ne resta pas assez longtemps face à lui pour qu'il puisse vérifier. Elle se tourna, tendit les deux mains paumes ouvertes et les colla contre la vitre.

– Un, deux, trois, soleil ! cria-t-elle en tapant trois fois contre le verre et en se retournant brusquement.

Le couloir était vide. Duo faillit éclater de rire. Heero avait un petit sourire en coin. La situation était totalement irréelle.

– Un, deux, trois, soleil !

Le couloir était toujours vide. C'était absurde de la regarder se retourner comme si elle surveillait quelqu'un alors qu'elle n'y voyait pas plus de face que de dos. Heero essaya à plusieurs reprises de voir ses yeux mais dans le noir et à la vitesse à laquelle elle se tournait, il ne distinguait rien.

– Un, deux, trois, soleil !

Toujours rien. Ça devenait n'importe quoi. S'il avait su que chasser les chimères consistait à ça Duo aurait invité Relena !

– Un, deux, trois, soleil !

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer qu'il aurait dû apporter un livre, et les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Une silhouette venait d'apparaître au milieu du couloir. Sa mâchoire resta ouverte.

C'était la silhouette d'un petit garçon. Il avait une position bizarre, une de ses jambes était tordue selon un angle anormal, il serrait les deux mains autour de sa gorge et sa tête était penchée sur le côté. Heero ne pouvait pas la voir mais il avait compris qu'elle était là quand Duo s'était immobilisé. Le Preventer eut un frisson. La température du couloir semblait s'être refroidie. La lumière s'était éteinte et il faisait totalement nuit à présent. Duo se rapprocha de l'humain en essayant de se convaincre que c'était plus pour le protéger que pour se rassurer.

– Enfin… murmura Leech d'une voix satisfaite. Un, deux, trois, soleil !

Le petit garçon ne bougea pas et Duo en fut presque soulagé.

– Un, deux, trois, soleil !

Aucun mouvement.

– Il sait que vous le voyez, dit Leech en posant les deux mains sur les vitres sales. Fermez les yeux quand je dis « un, deux, trois ».

C'était irréfléchi et suicidaire, mais les deux garçons s'exécutèrent parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

– Un, deux, trois, soleil !

Le garçon avait bougé quand Duo rouvrit les yeux. Il s'était avancé d'un pas, une de ses jambes était toujours tordue comme s'il la traînait plus qu'il ne marchait avec. Il avait gardé une main autour de sa gorge mais l'autre était tendue devant lui. Duo eut envie de crier. Le gamin se rapprochait et il n'y avait rien de réjouissant à cette idée.

– Un, deux, trois, soleil !

Duo rouvrit les yeux et ils étaient trois dans le couloir. Le garçon et deux petites filles. Duo commença à les reconnaître. Le garçon qui se tenait le cou devait être Georges, celui à la gorge tranchée qu'ils avaient rencontré plus tôt. Une des petites filles était courbée sur elle-même, les deux bras autour du ventre, c'était sûrement la première qu'ils avaient vue dans la chambre abandonnée. Le sang qui s'échappait de son ventre formait une traînée sombre derrière elle, comme le sillon d'une limace géante. L'autre fillette semblait parfaitement normale si ce n'était qu'elle souriait bizarrement.

– Un, deux, trois, soleil !

Ils étaient cinq quand Duo ouvrit les yeux. Heero se tendit brusquement à côté de lui. Il avait dû les voir lui aussi, les premiers étaient suffisamment proches maintenant. Le premier garçon se tenait toujours la gorge, il avait le regard fixe et la main qu'il tendait vers Leech était tremblante. La fille qui était pliée en deux juste avant s'était légèrement redressée laissant voir sa chemise de nuit blanche couverte de sang. Derrière elle, la marque sombre qu'elle laissait sur le sol n'était pas droite, au contraire elle montrait que l'enfant avait avancé en zigzagant, comme si elle errait dans le couloir. Duo se rappela de leur démarche saccadée et se dit que finalement ce n'était pas si mal s'il ne les voyait pas bouger. La petite fille qui paraissait presque normale souriait d'une façon encore plus inquiétante. Les deux autres qui étaient apparus beaucoup plus loin dans le couloir étaient un garçon et une fille qui se tenaient par la main. Duo les reconnut comme étant ceux qu'on voyait sur la vidéo que leur avait montré Treize. La fille avait le ventre couvert de sang et le garçon avait un trou béant dans la poitrine.

– Un, deux, trois, soleil…

La voix de Leech avait commencé à faiblir. Elle semblait mal à l'aise à présent. Duo rouvrit les yeux et regarda le couloir. Ils étaient huit. Deux garçons et une fille venaient d'apparaitre. Les garçons semblaient très jeunes. L'un deux était accroupi par terre et l'autre avait les yeux écarquillés et écrasait sa main contre sa bouche comme si quelque chose le terrifiait. Et la fille regardait un filet de sang qui coulait le long ses jambes gouttait sur le sol. Les autres avaient avancé. Le garçon à la gorge tranchée n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, une expression avide sur le visage. La fille éventrée était à nouveau penchée en avant et celle qui semblait jusque là normale, avait eu la mauvaise idée de tourner la tête vers le mur. L'arrière de son crâne était affreusement enfoncé. Duo serra les poings et colla une de ses mains contre sa bouche en essayant d'arrêter de trembler. Heero ne disait rien. Leech se retourna.

– Un, deux, trois…

– Soleil !

Duo rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Juste à côté de Leech, se tenait Anne, celle qu'il avait identifiée comme étant la plus vieille des enfants. Elle avait posé sa main blanche sur la vitre. Leech resta immobile un instant puis elle se ressaisit et se plaça entre la fillette et Heero et Duo.

– Tu as triché, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

La petite émit un bruit de clochette qui se répercuta contre les murs. Quand son rire s'arrêta elle affichait un grand sourire. Un sourire sincère.

– Vous êtes revenue… Sœur Bérénice, dit-elle de sa voix cristalline.

– Sœur Bérénice… répétèrent d'autres enfants dans un murmure.

– J'ai cru que le père Sullivan vous avez fait du mal à vous aussi, continua la chimère d'une voix triste. J'ai fait ce que vous aviez dit. Je me suis cachée. Mais il m'a trouvée.

Anne tendit alors sa main presque translucide vers le ventre de Leech.

– Je suis venue pour vous libérer. Mais il ne faut pas que tu me touches, dit la chasseuse en reculant d'un pas.

Mais la chimère n'écoutait rien. Elle posa la paume de sa petite main sur l'uniforme. Ce fut comme si la scène restait immobile l'espace d'une seconde. Puis les yeux de la fillette s'agrandirent et il y eut une lumière blanche. L'enfant hurla et recula. Elle serra sa main contre sa poitrine. Elle semblait presque transparente maintenant. Elle lança à Leech un regard de pure haine.

– Vous nous avez trahis… Vous aussi !

Au même instant les enfants bougèrent. Duo et Heero tournèrent la tête en même temps. La petite fille éventrée s'écroula par terre. Son corps sembla commença à briller d'une lueur étrange. On la voyait beaucoup mieux que les autres, ses formes étaient nettes, sa peau était opaque. C'était comme si elle avait reçu une énergie nouvelle. Pourtant elle laissa échapper un son sourd qui ressemblait à une plainte de douleur.

– Anne… appela-t-elle en relevant la tête vers la plus vieille. Ils me font mal…

Anne tourna brusquement les yeux vers la chapelle.

– Ils ont trouvé la cachette ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix hystérique. Ils sont comme le père Sullivan ! Ils sont mauvais ! Mauvais ! Il faut les tuer !

Et Anne disparut dans le mur en reculant. Les enfants s'éclipsèrent rapidement les uns après les autres. La petite fille à genoux par terre commença à se dissiper. Comme si son corps s'était dissout. Elle pleurait doucement en tremblant de douleur. Le garçon à la gorge tranchée s'accroupit à côté d'elle et la regarda avec impuissance, sans oser la toucher. Elle ne cria pas et quand elle eut totalement disparu il se releva, lança à Leech un regard triste plein de reproches et de déception et il se volatilisa à son tour.

– Solo, Heath… murmura la blonde. Duo, vous partez tout de suite ! Prend Heero et sortez par la fenêtre !

Duo n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'était élancée dans le couloir. Il hésita un instant et se rappela de ce qu'avait crié Anne. Alors sans réfléchir, il courut derrière la chasseuse. Il partit trop vite, il passa trop près des portes des débarras, il ne vit pas que l'une d'elles s'était ouverte, il ne vit pas la petite main blanche qui se tendit vers son bras. Mais il sentit l'étau glacé se refermer autour de son poignet. Et il sentit la force surhumaine l'entraîner dans la pièce pleine de vieux meubles. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer c'était trop tard. La porte venait de claquer derrière lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'Anne plongea ses deux mains à travers son corps. Il sentit une douleur atroce comme si on lui avait enfoncé la lame d'une épée. L'instant d'après il tomba à genoux. Son énergie vitale commença à le quitter et son corps fut trop engourdi pour pouvoir bouger. Il hurla.

Au moment où Duo disparut, Heero se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Il courut derrière lui et chercha à tâtons, paniqué, la porte qui l'avait emporté. Il l'a trouva et saisit la vielle poignet de métal. Il appuya dessus de toutes ses forces mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. C'était comme chercher à faire bouger un mur.

Derrière la porte Duo hurla.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure presque jusqu'au sang. Il cessa de forcer sur la porte, garda la main sur la poignée et ferma les yeux. La porte n'était pas réellement close. C'était la chimère qui la maintenait fermée. Il rassembla toute sa volonté. Il devait réussir à la faire s'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Odin. Mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse mourir Duo aussi. Tous les gens à qui il tenait ne pouvaient pas lui être arrachés les uns après les autres de la même façon, il ne le supporterait pas. C'était tout simplement impensable.

– Anne, ouvre immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il à l'adresse de la chimère.

Il ne l'avait pas vue mais il était certain que c'était elle. Anne avait besoin de l'énergie vitale d'un vampire pour soigner la brûlure de lumière qu'elle s'était fait à la main en touchant Leech. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait pris Duo.

Et contre toute attente la porte s'ouvrit. Il sauta dans la pièce, trébucha presque sur le corps recroquevillé de Duo. Dans le noir il le reconnut à sa tiédeur. Il se laissa tomber par terre, l'attrapa et le serra contre lui. Au passage il frôla la chimère, il y eut une lumière blanche et un cri aigu résonna dans la pièce.

– Disparais ! gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Puis sans chercher à savoir si elle avait obéi, il souleva Duo et le sortit dans le couloir. La lumière de la lune filtrait faiblement à travers la fenêtre sale et Heero pu voir le vampire. Il respirait faiblement et serrait ses bras autour de son ventre exactement comme la petite fille éventrée qui avait maintenant disparu. Le Preventer lui écarta les mais et posa les doigts sur son abdomen. Il sentit des trous profonds d'où s'échappait abondamment un liquide tiède et poisseux. Un gémissement d'angoisse franchit ses lèvres.

– Tiens bon, dit-il en se forçant au calme. Je vais te soigner.

La main de Duo se referma sur son bras. Il murmura quelque chose d'une voix trop faible pour les oreilles de l'humain. Mais juste après il comprit : il y avait des bruits de pas derrière eux. Il tourna la tête si vite qu'il en eut mal aux cervicales. Si les enfants revenaient il ne pourrait rien faire, ils étaient coincés dans le couloir, la porte de sortie était derrière les chimères.

Soudain les trois chasseurs surgirent des ténèbres, Solo en premier, poursuivi par sa longue tresse et Heath qui tenait Leech par la main.

– Est-ce que tout le monde va bien? demanda Heero précipitamment.

– Oui, Leech est arrivée à temps, ils n'ont pas pu nous toucher, répondit Solo se hâtant de regarder la blessure de Duo qu'il avait sentie plus qu'il ne l'avait vue. Montre-moi ça…

– Pardon… D'en avoir fait qu'à ma tête, souffla Duo d'une voix étouffée.

Leech secoua frénétiquement la tête.

– C'est moi qui aurais dû vous protéger, répondit-elle d'une voix aigue qui frôlait l'hystérie. Je suis désolée, ils sont tellement nombreux… Je n'en ai jamais combattu autant en même temps. Et ils sont tellement en colère…

Elle fut secouée de spasmes d'angoisse, comme des sanglots silencieux. Heath posa une main sur son épaule. Solo lui enleva son manteau et le pressa sur les plaies pour stopper l'hémorragie.

– Nous avons tous fait preuve d'imprudence, répondit Solo sans se départir de son calme. Ses blessures n'est pas trop grave mais il faut la soigner vite.

Au moment où il disait ça, la porte grinça à côté d'eux. Une tête blanche se glissa dans l'entrebâillement, un œil sombre et fixe les regarda sans ciller. Il y eut un rire comme un tintement de clochette, il semblait venir de partout en même temps. Des silhouettes d'enfants apparurent devant la chapelle. Et sans perdre un instant elles se mirent en mouvement, progressant vers eux de leur étrange démarche saccadée.

– Merde… murmura Solo en soulevant Duo. Heath occupe-toi d'Heero !

Le chasseur aux longs cheveux noirs se pencha et aida Heero qui était resté agenouillé à se relever et il l'entraîna dans le couloir. Leech courrait à côté d'eux. Solo donna un coup de coude dans la fenêtre qui se brisa et il sauta avec Duo dans les bras. Leech sauta derrière lui. Et au moment où Heath l'entraînait à travers la vitre bisée, le regard d'Heero croisa celui d'Anne. La petite main blanche se referma dans le vide à quelques millimètres de sa tête. Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il tombait qu'il se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée. Heath le portait, il le déposa doucement au sol et s'assura qu'il ait retrouvé son équilibre avant de le lâcher. Les yeux d'Heero n'avaient pas quitté la fenêtre par laquelle ils venaient de sauter. Les silhouettes des enfants se dessinaient toujours dans l'ombre, fantômes furieux et menaçants, dressées dans la nuit comme des sentinelles terrifiantes. Heero eut mal au cœur. Il se força à détourner la tête et à respirer l'air frais à pleins poumons.

– Il ne faut pas rester dehors ! s'exclama Solo qui portait toujours son fils dans ses bras. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans le donjon par la porte principale, s'infiltrèrent comme des courants d'air en évitant les agents d'entretien et rejoignirent le petit salon dont le calme et l'ordre paraissaient irréels après les horreurs qu'ils venaient de voir.

Solo déposa Duo sur un canapé, Heath tira les épais rideaux et alluma une petite lampe pour Heero.

– Je vais aller chercher du sang, annonça Solo d'une voix ferme. Quatre doit encore en avoir. Heath, Leech, vous montez sur les toits. Vérifiez qu'aucun d'eux ne vienne se venger. S'ils décident de venir dans le reste du château il faudra faire évacuer les dortoirs. Heero… Merci pour ce que tu as fait… Reste avec Duo s'il-te-plait. Tu as la Lumière alors tant que tu seras près de lui il ne lui arrivera rien.

Heero hocha la tête. Les trois chasseurs sortirent et la porte claqua comme sous l'effet d'un courant d'air. Mais le Preventer n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il s'assit à côté de Duo sur le canapé, lui prit le manteau qui couvrait son ventre et défit la chemise tachée de sang en quelques geste vifs et précis. Il y avait deux profondes entailles sur le torse de Duo. Heero utilisa la chemise pour éponger le sang qui coulait sans discontinuer. Puis il sortit rapidement son couteau de l'intérieur de son uniforme et s'entailla le poignet dans le sens de la largeur. Duo eut un hoquet. Ses yeux devinrent violets et ses dents s'allongèrent.

– Recule ! ordonna-t-il à Heero en essayant de le repousser.

Le brun lui colla son manteau sur le visage pour masquer l'odeur du sang humain et le repoussa en arrière pour le forcer à se recoucher. Avec l'effort, le sang avait à nouveau coulé des deux plaies et se répandait sur le torse du vampire.

Duo, le manteau sur le nez et les yeux rivés sur le plafond concentra toutes ses forces à rester immobile et à ne pas se jeter sur le brun.

– Solo arrive, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça… murmura-t-il en gardant les dents serrées.

Mais Heero ne l'entendait pas vraiment. Il colla ses lèvres contre son poignet blessé et aspira. Le sang pénétra dans sa bouche par à-coups, au rythme des battements de son cœur. Il avait de nouveau envie de vomir mais il focalisa son esprit sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Et quand sa bouche fut pleine de sang il se pencha en avant, chercha l'endroit où les blessures étaient les plus profondes et y pressa ses lèvres.

Le natté émit un glapissement de surprise et de douleur mêlés. Heero ouvrit la bouche et laissa couler le sang chaud sur la plaie. Le vampire ne dit plus rien. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson qui ressemblait étrangement à un frisson de plaisir et laissa échapper un soupir.

Le brun s'appliqua à répartir le sang sur les deux plaies les plus profondes. Quand il n'eut plus de sang dans la bouche il aspira de nouveau celui qui coulait de son poignet. La coupure bien que profonde commençait déjà à coaguler. Il ne put pas aspirer autant de sang que la première fois. Duo respirait bruyamment mais ne bougea pas quand Heero pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre la plaie.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se redressa et épongea le sang avec la chemise déjà trempée. Les deux plaies avaient disparues pour faire place à une peau rose et lisse. Le vampire avait d'autres blessures plus légères sur le torse et les bras. Mais elles étaient suffisamment fines pour pouvoir les soigner juste en appliquant le sang avec le bout des doigts.

Duo écarta le manteau qui lui couvrait le nez et il regarda Heero d'une façon un peu étrange. Ses crocs avaient disparus mais ses yeux étaient toujours violets. Le Preventer trempa ses doigts dans son propre sang qui coulait toujours de son poignet et fit pénétrer le liquide rouge dans les petites coupures en les frottant légèrement.

Tout en appliquant son sang sur les blessures faites par la chimère, il le mélangeait avec celui du vampire et en touchant plusieurs fois sa propre plaie, elle se retrouva guérie en même temps que celles de Duo. Lorsque toutes les coupures furent cicatrisées, Heero soupira et se laissa tomber aux pieds du canapé.

– Merci, murmura Duo en s'asseyant en tailleur.

– C'est rien, répondit Heero dans un souffle en renversant la tête. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, nourris toi correctement dans les jours prochains… Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

– Tout ce que tu veux.

– Quand on va retourner au dortoir, ils vont tous vouloir savoir comme ça s'est passé et discuter stratégie et surveiller le château… Est-ce que tu veux bien t'en occuper ? Je suis trop fatigué pour discuter.

Duo sourit, il commençait à comprendre comment Heero fonctionnait. Le Preventer était capable d'affronter des démons en furie sans broncher mais trouvait insurmontable de devoir tenir une conversation.

– Pas de problèmes ! répondit-il. Je m'en occupe c'est promis.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel ils apprécièrent le calme. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Solo fit irruption, trois pochettes de sang dans les bras, la tresse à moitié défaite. Il referma derrière lui et s'appuya contre le panneau de bois. Son regard s'attarda sur Duo et il soupira de soulagement. Il s'approcha à pas lents, posa les pochettes sur la table et s'accroupit devant le canapé à côté d'Heero. Il détailla la peau neuve encore tachée de sang et après un instant il tendit les bras et attira Duo contre lui.

– Forgive me, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

– Tout va bien maintenant, répondit Duo en posant la main sur le dos de son père. C'était de ma faute…

Solo se redressa un peu et se tourna vers Heero. Il le regarda un instant et son visage afficha une expression indéchiffrable. Puis lentement il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Preventer.

– Merci… Heero Yuy, lui dit-il avec un sourire un peu étrange qui faisait briller ses yeux d'ambre liquide.

Heero lui rendit son sourire avec une légère hésitation, comme s'il n'était pas sûr que ce fût sincère. Et Duo eut un petit pincement de joie au cœur. Mais il ne sut pas dire pourquoi.

Heath entra en tenant Leech par la taille. La jeune femme s'effondra sur un fauteuil. Heath referma la porte.

– Ils ne bougent plus, dit Heath en s'approchant de Solo. Ils sont restés dans l'aile ouest, Leech les localise dans la chapelle. Je crois qu'ils ne réalisent pas qu'ils peuvent tous nous tuer s'ils le veulent. Ils ont peur de nous. Ce sont des enfants…

– Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils aient réalisé qu'ils sont morts, murmura Leech en se passant la main sur le front. Ils ne sont pas comme les chimères adultes qui ont accepté de mourir pour gagner la guerre. Personne n'a expliqué à ces enfants pourquoi on leur avait fait du mal…

Elle fit une pause. Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés. Elle semblait bouleversée.

– Ils m'ont prise pour la sœur qui veillait sur eux, continua-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Je crois qu'elle a essayé d'empêcher ça, qu'elle a voulu les sauver… Mais elle a échoué et maintenant ils croient qu'elle aussi les a trahis. Ils doivent se sentir seuls et abandonnés… Les enfants sont l'avenir d'un peuple, ses espoirs, ses rêves. Etaient-ils si désespérés qu'ils n'ont eu aucun regret à les massacrer ?

Heath la regardait, impuissant, droit et immobile. Avec l'attitude rigide de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas comment réagir. Solo baissa les yeux tristement.

– Vous n'avez pas pu détruire les corps ? demanda Heero.

– Non, répondit Solo en tendant une pochette de sang à son fils. Nous n'en avons détruit qu'un et les autres enfants sont arrivés. On a failli y rester. Heureusement que Leech a fait vite.

– Mais on n'a trouvé que huit corps, ajouta Heath. Hors il y a neuf enfants. Il y en a un qui se trouve ailleurs. Mais où et lequel ?

– C'est Anne, répondit Leech. La plus grande. Les autres enfants semblaient faibles et épuisés mais pas elle. Quand vous avez sorti les corps, l'apport d'air extérieur a commencé à les attaquer et les chimères ont faibli. Mais pas Anne, elle était vive et elle a réagi vite. Plus vite que nous même… Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où peut être caché son corps.

Leech ouvrit les yeux sans vraiment y penser. Son regard état fixe et terrifiant. Ses yeux étaient affreusement mutilés. Ils avaient été crevés et avaient mal cicatrisé. Ils étaient foncés et barrés d'une profonde ornière trait rougeâtre inquiétante. Heero eut un léger mouvement de surprise. Elle le perçut à travers les yeux de Heath. Elle referma rapidement les paupières en murmurant un « pardon » gêné. Le Preventer ne posa aucune question.

– Il faut que vous alliez vous reposer, dit gentiment Solo quand Duo eut terminé de boire le sang. Sinon les professeurs vont se poser des questions demain. J'irai faire un rapport au directeur à 7h. Et ensuite nous viendrons en cours avec vous pour jouer nos rôles de stagiaires…

– Ça promet, grogna Heath.

– Tu es stressé parce que c'est ton premier jour d'école, répondit Solo d'un ton soudain léger qui détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère.

La crise était passée.

Il ouvrit un placard et sortit une bouteille de rhum et trois verres.

– Comment ça son premier jour d'école ? demanda Duo en enfilant son manteau. Tu n'y es jamais allé ?

– Heath est né vampire, répondit Leech en tendant son verre à Solo pour qu'il la serve. Il n'y a pas d'école pour les vampires. Surtout pas à l'époque et dans la famille dans laquelle il a grandit.

– Tu sais lire ? demanda Duo en plissant les yeux.

Heath attrapa le bouchon de la bouteille de rhum qui traînait sur la table et le lança à Duo qui le prit sur le sommet du crâne.

– Ouch !

– Bien sûr que je sais lire, imbécile…

– A quelle famille est-ce que vous appartenez? demanda poliment Heero.

– La famille Lasher du Nouveau Mexique, répondit Heath en mettant son verre à hauteur de ses yeux pour surveiller la quantité de rhum qu'il versait.

– Lasher, comme les trafiquants d'armes ? demanda Heero.

Heath lui lança une sorte de regard en biais un peu inquiétant.

– Quels trafiquants d'armes ? interrogea Duo en ouvrant à contrecœur la deuxième pochette de sang.

– Comme les trafiquants d'armes avant qu'ils soient massacrés par l'Eglise, oui, répondit Heath d'une voix neutre. Je suis surpris que tu en aies entendu parler, c'était il y a deux cents ans…

– C'est Odin Lowe qui a évoqué le sujet, répondit Heero. En fait il disait que le Roi de France avait plus d'armes que la famille Lasher avant la Croisade.

Heero observa le visage des vampires avec attention, comme s'il y cherchait la confirmation de ce qu'avait dit son mentor.

– C'est sûrement vrai, admit Leech. Les vampires s'arment et les humains ne bénéficient plus de l'effet de surprise des armes d'argent. L'Eglise a pu massacrer toute la famille Lasher avant qu'elle devienne un danger. Mais les Preventers ne parviendront pas à tuer le Roi de France. Et encore moins ses armées…

– Je ne pense pas que l'heure soit bien choisie pour discuter de politique, intervint Solo. Retournez dans votre dortoir, on en reparlera demain. Je finis mon verre et ensuite je retourne vérifier que tout es normal. Vous pouvez dormir sans crainte.

Heero et Duo acquiescèrent. Ils saluèrent les chasseurs et sortirent du salon en emportant les deux pochettes de sang vides et la pleine. Ils restèrent côte à côte pendant le chemin du retour en scrutant les ombres avec inquiétude. Duo se dit que même quand les chimères auraient totalement disparues, il continuerait sans doute à avoir peur d'errer dans le château la nuit.

– Dis Heero ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? osa-t-il enfin demander alors qu'ils traversaient la galerie qui menait à l'aile des dortoirs. Pourquoi tu m'as donné ton sang ?

Heero resta un moment silencieux, puis il finit par répondre d'une voix mal assurée.

– Parce que je ne supportais pas d'attendre que Solo revienne en te regardant perdre ton sang. C'est quelque chose de précieux le sang. Comme vous guérissez très vite et que vous vous en nourrissez, vous avez tendance à l'oublier…

Duo ne répondit rien, il réfléchit en silence.

– Toi le sang te dégoûte… non ? demanda Heero en hésitant.

– De quoi ?

– C'est ce que tu m'as dit une fois.

– C'est vrai… Enfin je veux dire, ça ne m'a pas du tout écœuré que tu me donnes le tien, et je t'en suis très reco…

– Oui je sais, le coupa Heero. Tu as… toujours les yeux violets quand je suis à côté de toi, et ça passe quand je m'éloigne. J'en conclus que mon sang ne doit pas trop te dégoûter.

– Oh… Tu t'es rendu compte de ça…

Heero eut un faible sourire.

– Comment ça se fait ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Duo. C'est juste une question de goûts je suppose.

Il réalisa au moment où il le disait l'ambigüité de sa phrase et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Heureusement, les humains ne voyaient pas dans le noir. D'ailleurs Heero n'eut aucune réaction qui indiquait qu'il aurait pu faire une interprétation détournée.

– En tout cas, moi je n'aime pas du tout le goût de mon sang et j'ai hâte d'être dans ma chambre pour pouvoir me rincer la bouche. A ce propos… n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis, fit le Preventer quand ils arrivèrent dans le dortoir et qu'il vit une porte s'entrebâiller et la tête blonde de Quatre apparaître. C'est toi qui leur parles…

Duo faillit éclater de rire et réveiller tout le château. Etonnamment, malgré cette nuit étrange et cette opération catastrophe, il était de bonne humeur.

A suivre...

_Ecriture achevée le 28/11/2009_


	8. Chapitre 8 : De Profundis Clamavi

**Chapitre 8 : De Profundis Clamavi**

_**Lundi 11 Septembre 195 A.C.**_

_**13h45 – 2**__**ème**__** Etage – Salle des Voûtes à Caisson**_

Duo arriva dans la Salle des Voûtes à Caisson quelques minutes avant le début du cours d'histoire. La salle était pleine de monde et il dut jouer des coudes pour se faufiler jusqu'à la classe des Soleils. Il avait fait une courte sieste après manger pour éviter de s'endormir pendant le cours de Pagan. Des filles de la classe des Valois lui adressèrent de grands sourires et gloussèrent quand il les dépassa. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Ça lui arrivait souvent : il avait l'impression que sortir avec un élève de la classe des Soleils était l'ambition première de toutes les filles de Chambord. Il arriva enfin jusqu'au petit groupe de ses amis. Il salua ceux qu'il n'avait pas croisés pendant la matinée et prit en cours la discussion qui portait sur l'arrivée des stagiaires.

– Américains ? demandait Relena à Quatre.

– Oui, d'après le papier que m'a fait parvenir le directeur. Ils viennent d'une grande école de commerce du sud des Etats Unis et veulent se spécialiser dans les relations internationales. Monsieur Kushrenada a proposé un partenariat avec leur école et ils viennent effectuer un stage d'une semaine ici. Ils assisteront à nos cours. Apparemment ils parlent très bien le français et « nous sommes priés de les accueillir avec toute la prévenance et la déférence attendues de la Classe des Soleils ».

Quatre récita la dernière phrase avec une pointe d'amusement.

– Entre les deux nouveaux et des stagiaires américains, on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer cette année ! s'exclama Sally.

– Hélas, soupira Lucrezia. Comme si on risquait d'avoir le temps de s'ennuyer avec ces programmes indigestes !

Duo repéra Heero qui discutait avec Trowa, Wufei et Mary-Beth à quelques mètres de là et il lui adressa un petit hochement de tête que le Preventer lui rendit.

Puis Pagan arriva, une pile de gros livres entre les bras suivi par les trois stagiaires. Duo sourit, ils étaient parfaits dans leur rôle : leurs uniformes étaient impeccables – ils avaient dû se changer – Heath avait les cheveux parfaitement lisses et propres Leech portait des lentilles bleues pour dissimuler ses pupilles mutilées et des fausses lunettes de vue dont les verres n'étaient pas équipés d'antireflets et qui cachaient un peu ses yeux Solo se tenait bien droit et souriait poliment à Pagan.

– Ouah, on dirait des acteurs, fit bêtement Relena.

– Est-ce que c'est la mode, les tresses chez les Américains ? demanda Dorothy à voix basse en regardant alternativement Solo et Duo.

Duo sourit mais ne dit rien. Il remarqua pourtant la façon dont Sally se raidit à côté de lui. Il la regarda à la dérobée : elle fixait Leech. Duo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Est-ce qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec les yeux de la chasseuse ?

Tout le monde entra dans la Salle des Soleils et Duo s'assit en face de Sally pour pouvoir l'observer discrètement. Elle semblait mal à l'aise. Elle bougeait beaucoup. Et ses yeux finissaient toujours par se poser sur Leech.

Pagan commença par présenter les stagiaires et expliquer qu'ils resteraient une semaine. Comme si les élèves n'étaient pas déjà parfaitement renseignés sur le sujet… Puis il reprit son cours normalement.

– Nous nous en étions arrêtés à l'essor économique des années 20 après la Croisade. Et nous avions évoqué les bienfaits de l'Alliance, nouvellement créée, dans la reconstruction des villes. En effet, un Fond Monétaire International, créé par l'Alliance, a était attribué au financement des infrastructures que la guerre avait détruites. Et il faut bien comprendre que pour l'époque il s'agit d'une avancée incroyable ! Les pays avaient cessés de s'entraider depuis la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. Il faut croire que combattre un ennemi commun a rapproché les hommes. Et cette fraternité s'est concrétisée après la Croisade sous la forme de l'Alliance. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait quelle institution marque de manière indélébile le début des années 20 ?

Evidement, c'était le silence total. On entendait la plante verte pousser.

– La création du Conseil Démocratique Européen ? risqua Lucrezia.

– Bien essayé, mademoiselle Noin ! Mais le CDE n'apparaît qu'en 32.

– L'Organisation Zodiacale intègre l'Alliance en 21, intervint soudain Heath d'une voix sombre. L'Eglise dépose les armes et redevient un ordre religieux. L'Alliance finance donc OZ pour fabriquer les armes d'argent et créer les Preventers.

– Oui c'est exact, fit Pagan avec un sourire satisfait.

Et il continua son cours avec entrain, content d'avoir un public attentif. Sally continua d'observer les trois stagiaires, et Leech plus particulièrement. Duo réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué l'insistance de la jeune humaine. Mary-Beth et Clay échangeaient quelques regards avec Wufei et Quatre. Duo se concentra alors sur l'esprit de Sally. S'il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, il avait plus de chance en cherchant dans l'esprit d'un humain que dans celui d'un vampire.

Les pensées de Sally étaient désordonnées et incompréhensibles. Duo attendit de voir quelque chose de significatif. Et puis il distingua une image. C'était une photo. Ou plutôt le souvenir d'une photo. On y voyait une jeune femme blonde souriante qui ressemblait incroyablement à Leech. Elle était habillée comme une sœur d'une longue robe noire, mais ses cheveux étaient libres et son visage rayonnait. Elle était humaine. Elle était debout derrière une femme en fauteuil roulant et avait les deux mains posées sur ses épaules. Il y avait des gens autour d'eux dont les visages étaient floutés par l'imprécision du souvenir.

Duo tourna la tête vers Leech. L'air de rien, elle écoutait Pagan. Solo et Heath en faisaient autant.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait une photo de Leech dans l'esprit de Sally ? Duo se reconcentra sur l'esprit de la jeune fille mais il ne capta rien de précis. Des bribes de pensées. La même photo de nombreuses fois. L'intérieur d'une petite Eglise. Le visage de Leech quand elle était arrivée dans la Salle des Voûtes à Caisson. Duo finit par avoir mal à la tête et laissa tomber. Il passa le reste du cours à s'interroger sur le visage de l'humaine qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Sally. Plus il y repensait, plus il paraissait improbable que ce soit elle. Jamais il n'avait vu Leech sourire de cette façon. Il y avait tellement de lumière sur le visage de cette femme…

Le professeur Pagan, ravi d'avoir dans sa classe des stagiaires à la fois passionnés par le français et par l'histoire, vint discuter avec eux à la fin du cours. Duo vit Sally tirer Wufei par le bras et disparaître dans la Salle des Voûtes à Caisson. Mary-Beth et Clay les regardèrent partir avec une sorte d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Duo finit de ranger ses affaires et assena une tape dans le dos de Quatre.

– On sort faire un tour dans les jardins ? demanda-t-il d'un faux ton enjoué qui passa inaperçu.

– Je ne peux pas, gémit le blond. J'ai le devoir d'économie à rédiger pour jeudi… Pas toi ?

– Euh, non. Moi je l'ai terminé.

– Déjà !

– Oui, vendredi soir pendant qu'on surveillait le dortoir, dit-il à voix basse. Mais je vais t'aider à le faire si tu veux.

Quatre acquiesça avec reconnaissance et ils partirent s'installer dans la bibliothèque de la tour Caroline de Berry.

___†_____________†___

_**19 h – 2**__**ème**__** étage – Bibliothèque des Soleils**_

Le silence régnait dans la bibliothèque. Duo, Quatre, Heero et Trowa était assis à une table. Mary-Beth et Clay étaient sur les fauteuils devant la cheminée qui avait été allumée à cause de l'humidité qui entrait dans le château. Sally était partie à son cours de piano et Wufei était revenu depuis longtemps. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait tomber la pluie en tenant un vieux livre entre les mains. Mais la présence de Lucrezia et Milliardo avait empêché le groupe de discuter.

Puis sans faire de bruit, les deux humains du Royaume de Sank se levèrent, prirent leurs affaires, quelques livres et sortirent. Le silence dura encore quelques secondes. Le temps d'être sûr qu'ils se fussent suffisamment éloignés.

– Alors ! s'exclama soudain Quatre. Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe avant que je devienne fou ? Si vous saviez toutes les émotions négatives que vous émettez ! C'est totalement impossible de travailler dans ces conditions…

– Sally se doute de quelque chose, dit Wufei d'une voix froide en posant à côté de lui le vieux livre épais à la couverture noire.

– Comment ça ? demanda Trowa.

Les Preventers n'étaient au courant de rien.

– Sally est issue d'une famille catholique et elle a eu une éducation religieuse, expliqua Wufei. Elle pense que Leech est une sœur très connue qui s'appelait Lissandre et qui a vécu au temps de la Croisade. Elle dit que ça correspond parfaitement avec ce qu'elle a entendu en écoutant à la porte du bureau de Kushrenada. La sœur serait devenue un vampire. Est-ce que tu comprends quelque chose Maxwell?

– J'ai vu la photo de la sœur dans son esprit. Elle fait une confusion à mon avis. Elle s'est persuadée qu'ils étaient des vampires alors elle cherche quelque chose pour corroborer sa thèse. Mais il faudrait quand même demander confirmation à Leech…

Wufei reprit le gros livre noir. Le feuilleta et vint le poser ouvert sur la table. Mary-Beth et Clay se levèrent pour venir regarder.

Sur la page de droite était imprimée la photo d'une jeune femme blonde qui ressemblait à Leech en tous points, si ce n'était qu'elle était humaine. Sa peau était claire, elle souriant, le long voile blanc qui recouvrait ses cheveux lui donnait une aura lumineuse. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus. Elle avait l'air douce et bienveillante.

– Sainte Lissandre, commença Wufei en lisant l'encadré de la page de gauche. Née à Eastmain, au Canada en 2312, Lissandre Kaiser fait d'abord des études de médecine qu'elle interrompt lorsque débute la Croisade. Elle entre alors dans les ordres, et part pour l'Europe où elle soignera les blessés de guerre durant deux ans. Elle est une des figures emblématiques de la résistance des Humains. Elle représente la fraternité, le don de soi et l'amour de son prochain. Elle meurt en Italie en 2335, tuée par des vampires. Son corps est inhumé dans une chapelle près de Tivoli. L'Eglise la sanctifie la même année et elle est connue par la suite sous le nom de Sainte Lissandre.

– C'est impossible, murmure Duo. C'est impossible que ce soit Leech…

– Elle lui ressemble pas mal en tout cas, fit remarquer Clay. Et puis elle a été tuée par des vampires dans la version officielle. Alors elle peut très bien avoir été transformée en vampire…

– J'ai dit à Sally que j'allais chercher une photo de Sainte Lissandre, reprit Wufei, pour lui prouver que ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Mais la photo est tellement… Il faut avouer que c'est troublant. Je lui dis quoi ?

– Il faut que tu ailles voir les chasseurs de chimères, répondit Mary-Beth. Ils auront sûrement une explication.

– Le cours de Sally finit à 20h, non ? demanda Clay.

– Oui, c'est ça.

– Alors tu devrais y aller maintenant. Et on se rejoint au réfectoire un peu avant 20h pour qu'elle ne pose pas de questions.

– Je t'accompagne ! s'exclama Duo qui n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'on ne lui ait pas dit un truc aussi important.

Wufei hocha la tête et ils sortirent de la bibliothèque ensemble. Et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et s'assurèrent que personne ne les vît entrer dans le salon des stagiaires.

– Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'y penser ? criait Leech au moment où les deux vampires pénétraient dans la petite pièce. Est-ce que tu réalises le danger que tu leur fais courir ?

Ils refermèrent vivement la porte derrière eux pour n'attirer l'attention de personne.

Solo était appuyé contre le meuble qui contenait l'alcool et jouait nerveusement avec sa croix. Leech arpentait furieusement le salon. Heath était assis dans un fauteuil, jambes croisées, il fumait une cigarette et semblait s'ennuyer magistralement. Il suivait cependant Leech des yeux pour qu'elle puisse voir où elle marchait.

– T'arrives au mauvais moment, gamin, dit-il à l'attention de Duo.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le natté.

– Ils débattent de ton éducation, répondit Heath en agitant vaguement la main.

– De mon… hein ?

Les deux autres avaient arrêté de se disputer parce qu'ils ne voulaient visiblement pas parler devant Duo et ils avaient tous les deux la tête baissée et l'air grave.

– Il est encore tôt, fit Solo en relevant la tête vers son fils. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux ?

– On avait… Une question à vous poser, répondit Wufei.

– Au sujet de la gamine qui a reconnu Leech ? demanda Heath.

Duo et Wufei restèrent interdits pendant plusieurs secondes.

– C'est toi alors ! s'exclama Duo. Sainte Lissandre c'est toi ?

Leech se massa le front en fermant les yeux.

– Oui, c'était moi, répondit-elle à voix basse. J'étais une religieuse avant de devenir vampire…

– Un prêtre, une religieuse, des enfants massacrés par l'Eglise, énuméra Wufei, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui n'ait aucun rapport avec le Vatican ?

Heath leva la main en souriant.

Wufei afficha une moue agacée et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à Sally ? demanda Duo en se laissant tomber dans sur un canapé.

Wufei resta debout. Il se tenait droit et son regard était insondable.

– C'est vous qui la connaissez, répondit Heath en haussant les épaules. Elle est digne de confiance ou pas ?

– Oui, répondit immédiatement Wufei.

– Alors dites-lui que vous aussi vous pensez que nous sommes des vampires.

– Et si elle comprend que nous en sommes nous-mêmes? demanda Duo.

– Bientôt ça ne fera plus une grande différence, répondit la blonde sombrement.

– Leech ! cria Solo avec colère

– Dis ce que tu veux, mais elle a raison, intervint Heath. Ils peuvent dire qui ils sont à cette fille si elle ne les met pas en danger, ça ne changera rien au point où on en est…

– Mais de quoi vous parlez ! finit par s'énerver Duo. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose au sujet des chimères ?

Il y eut un silence.

– Dis-lui, murmura Leech.

Solo soupira.

– Dites à votre amie humaine toute la vérité. Puisqu'elle a des doutes, il sera moins dangereux pour elle qu'elle sache tout. Si vous lui cachez des choses et qu'elle est curieuse elle finira peut être par s'attirer des problèmes…

Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda le visage de Leech comme s'il espérait qu'elle change d'avis. Et puis comme il ne se passait rien :

– Ce soir regroupez-vous dans la chambre de l'un d'entre vous après le couvre feu. Nous en discuterons tous ensemble.

___†_____________†___

_**19h50 – Rez-de-chaussée – Escalier à double hélice**_

– J'en ai marre de tous ces secrets, fit Duo à voix basse pour que Wufei soit le seul à l'entendre. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils prévoient pour se débarrasser des chimères, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils cachent, on ne sait même pas qui ils sont exactement ! J'ai vécu avec eux durant une année entière et je ne sais même pas qui ils sont…

– Leur passé est peut-être trop douloureux pour pouvoir être raconté, répondit Wufei, pensif. C'était la guerre, ils faisaient partie de l'Eglise. Ils ont peut-être vécu des choses dont ils ne veulent plus parler…

– Qu'ils n'en parlent pas aux étrangers, je comprends, mais moi j'ai été avec eux pendant un an ! Un an ! répéta Duo en levant les mains au ciel.

– Nous connaissons Sally depuis un an, répondit Wufei.

Duo se calma immédiatement. Il rangea ses mains dans ses poches.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Elle a été suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre beaucoup de choses toute seule. Et elle a dit qu'il était temps de faire la paix… On ne construit pas la paix sur des mensonges. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Duo hocha la tête.

– Tu ne peux te permettre d'aimer cette fille, hein Wufei ?

Wufei s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers. Duo se retourna, il était deux marches plus haut que le lui. Le chinois avait l'air choqué mais Duo était fatigué de toutes les couches de mensonges et de non-dits sous lesquels ils vivaient tous.

– Tu es déjà fiancé à ta cousine, non ? Cette Meiran avec qui tu as été forcé de passer ton été.

Wufei resta figé quelques secondes, puis il baissa les yeux et ferma les paupières.

– C'est Winner qui te l'a dit ?

– Non. Il ne le sait pas. J'ai compris tout seul… Mais si un jour on arrive à réaliser le rêve de Sally, ça voudra dire que le monde a suffisamment changé pour que le Prince des Dragons puisse épouser l'humaine qu'il aime.

Les yeux noirs de Wufei s'ouvrirent et il lança à l'Américain un regard chargé d'émotions étouffées, tremblantes comme le reflet de la lumière à la surface d'un flacon d'encre de Chine. Duo pouvait voir toute la noble dynastie des Dragons se battre pour raisonner Wufei derrière ses pupilles sombres.

Et il pria pour que son ami gagne ce combat.

___†_____________†___

_**22h – 2**__**ème**__** Etage – Dortoir des Soleils**_

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la chambre de Quatre. Les Preventers qui faisaient définitivement partie du groupe, Duo qui était très agité, Quatre qui essayait stoïquement de gérer le flux d'émotions qui l'assaillait, Mary-Beth et Clay qui parlaient à voix basse. Et Wufei qui se tenait droit et digne derrière Sally.

Il avait passé la soirée à discuter avec la blonde. Il lui avait tout raconté. Il lui avait expliqué que les soi-disant stagiaires étaient bien des vampires. Il lui avait dit qu'il en était un lui-même et que les autres aussi. Et il lui avait même raconté pour les chimères. Et comme elle pâlissait et qu'elle ne répondait rien, il lui avait juré de ne jamais lui faire de mal. Elle l'avait regardé de son visage de poupée, grave et immobile. Puis elle s'était rapprochée et avait passé ses bras chauds autour de son cou. Elle avait juste murmuré « Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt. Merci de me faire confiance ».

Alors Wufei l'avait emmenée dans la chambre de Quatre, parce qu'il avait estimé qu'elle était à sa place parmi eux. Elle n'avait regardé personne différemment. Mary-Beth avait pris sa main, l'avait serrée dans la sienne et lui avait souri.

Plusieurs coups secs furent frappés à la porte et Quatre ouvrit. Solo entra le premier suivi de Heath qui tenait la main de Leech. Elle portait à nouveau ses lunettes de soleil.

– Vous commencez à être nombreux, fit remarquer Heath. Vous pourrez bientôt lever une armée…

– Ha ha ! Et alors nous pourrons rivaliser avec les SUCCEUR ! s'exclama joyeusement Duo.

– Les SUCCEUR ? répéta Solo.

– Oui, le Service d'Urgence des Chasseurs de Chimères des Etats Unis Rebelles!

– Hi ! Hi ! Je crois qu'il parle de nous ! gloussa Leech.

– Quel jeu de mot vaseux, fit Heath.

– Essaye seulement de rivaliser avec moi ! ajouta Solo en prenant un faux air supérieur.

Son attention fut attirée par autre chose et ses yeux se posèrent sur Sally.

– Oh, bonsoir mademoiselle, lui dit-il doucement.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

– C'est quand même gênant que les humains reconnaissent mon visage, remarqua Leech. Pourquoi ça ne t'arrive pas à toi, Solo ?

– Je sais pas, j'ai fait des trucs plus classes que toi pourtant…

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule en souriant.

– Détrompez-vous monsieur Solo Maxwell, répondit Sally, maintenant que vous en parlez, je me rappelle qui vous êtes. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrez, vous et Lissandre Kaiser.

– Tu penses ça parce que tu ne connais de moi que ce que l'Eglise t'a raconté, dit Leech d'une voix douce. Ils ont fait de Sainte Lissandre une martyre qui soutenait les humains et qui a été injustement tuée par des vampires. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé. Mais je suis heureuse que tu ne me haïsses pas parce que je suis devenue un vampire.

– Venons-en à ce que vous vouliez nous dire, intervint Clay qui détestait toujours autant les réunions.

– Oui, soupira Solo en s'adossant au mur.

Il chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes. Duo regarda furtivement Heero qui était resté parfaitement impassible depuis qu'il était arrivé. Heath jouait à allumer et éteindre son briquet.

– J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone d'un informateur ce matin, commença Solo. La Curia Regis a siégé la nuit dernière. Depuis plusieurs années – depuis la fin de la Croisade en fait – des vampires de familles nobles qui étaient puissantes avant la Croisade se sont fixés comme objectif de venger la défaite des vampires et recouvrer leurs pouvoirs. Le Roi de France en fait partie.

– Le Roi de France ? l'interrompit Sally. Quel Roi de France ? Et qu'est-ce que la Curia Regis ?

– Nous vampires, avons nos propres institutions, nos propres gouvernants, répondit Wufei. En France il y a un roi. Et la Curia Regis fait office de cour internationale qui réunit les dirigeants des vampires.

Sally hocha la tête, elle semblait avoir des tonnes de questions mais n'ajouta rien et laissa Solo continuer.

– La nuit dernière, reprit-il, le Roi de France, Médéric, a dévoilé ses intentions et a suggéré que chaque membre de la Curia Regis dresse une armée dans son pays. Il veut prendre la ville d'Avignon des mains des humains et y installer la Curia Regis. C'est une déclaration de guerre. L'idée doit être votée.

– Avignon ? répéta Duo. C'est une blague ou quoi ? Pour quoi faire Avignon ?

– C'est l'ancienne Cité des Papes répondit Clay qui avait l'air préoccupé. C'est un symbole, la Curia Regis veut défier Rome. C'est une provocation directe envers le Vatican.

– Mais pourquoi le Vatican ? demanda Trowa. Pourquoi ne pas défier l'Alliance s'ils veulent une guerre ?

– Parce que l'Alliance est composée de pantins, expliqua Solo. Il est facile de corrompre un gouvernement par l'argent, la menace ou la contrainte. Mais l'Eglise s'est toujours dressée comme un rempart infranchissable, intègre et incorruptible. C'est l'Eglise qui a créé les armes d'argent, c'est l'Eglise qui a créé les chimères. La véritable opposition se trouve au Vatican.

– Le Roi de France est le plus puissant au monde de par son armée et le soutien dont il bénéficie, continua Leech. De nombreuses familles de vampires réclament vengeance et veulent sortir de l'ombre. Il est très difficile de s'opposer à lui. Pour l'instant le père de Quatre qui est le président de la Cour résiste courageusement. Mais il ne pourra pas le faire éternellement. Bientôt il lui faudra se soumettre ou se démettre.

– Je vois où vous voulez en venir, dit Mary-Beth en baissant les yeux. Nos familles sont les premières visées parce que nous sommes pacifistes. Nos idées dérangent le Roi Médéric. Le moindre faux pas nous sera fatal.

– Est-ce qu'être à Chambord peut-être considéré comme un faux pas ? demanda Clay.

La question avait été posée. Et chacun commençait à comprendre où cela les menait.

– Des enfants de familles de pacifistes vivant toute l'année aux côtés des humains, se faisant même passer pour des humains. Y a-t-il plus grande forme de trahison envers les vampires ? demanda Leech.

– Nous ne trahissons personne, murmura Quatre.

– Nous le savons bien, répondit Heath. Mais il leur sera facile de retourner votre pacifisme contre vous.

– Vous devez quitter Chambord au plus tôt, dit Leech, avant que Médéric ne fasse voter la prise d'Avignon par la Cour.

Mary-Beth se prit le visage dans les mains.

Clay passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

– La guerre est inévitable ? demanda Sally d'une voix blanche.

Wufei se rapprocha d'elle comme pour la protéger des mots qu'elle entendait, il devait se rendre compte que ça faisait beaucoup de choses d'un coup pour la jeune fille.

– Je crains qu'elle ne le soit, oui, répondit Solo en adressant un regard d'excuse à son fils. Pardon d'amener une si mauvaise nouvelle.

Duo fit non de la tête. Ce n'était pas la faute de Solo. Il se demanda soudain à quoi bon chasser les chimères, puisque s'il y avait une guerre, Chambord fermerait sûrement ses portes. A quoi bon devenir ami avec des humains, puisqu'il leur faudrait se massacrer dans un avenir proche ?

Cette idée lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée. Il leva les yeux vers Heero et Heero le regardait. Il n'était pas question qu'il se batte contre lui. Jamais. Personne n'avait le droit de décider ça pour lui. Ni le Pape, ni le Roi de France, ni personne ! Et qu'ils aillent tous en enfer mener leurs foutues guerres !

Ils restèrent à se fixer d'un regard qui ressemblait à une promesse muette. Wufei, Trowa et Quatre discutaient diplomatie avec Heath. Mary-Beth et Clay réfléchissaient avec Leech de la meilleure chose à faire et de quand partir. Sally était assise à côté de la brune et ne disait rien, son visage était pâle et elle écoutait la conversation d'un air triste. Quand Duo détacha son regard de celui du Preventer il réalisa que Solo n'avait rien perdu de leur échange silencieux. Et son expression était indéchiffrable.

Les chasseurs restèrent environ une heure à discuter avec les élèves de Chambord. Puis lorsque le sujet fut épuisé ils repartirent veiller sur le château. Les élèves sortirent l'un après l'autre pour regagner leurs chambres. Il avait été décidé qu'ils partiraient tous en même temps que les chasseurs, une fois que les chimères seraient détruites. Les Preventers ne savaient pas encore ce qu'ils allaient faire mais ils partiraient de Chambord quoi qu'il en soit. Trowa avait évoqué l'idée de faire une pause et de retrouver sa sœur Catherine qui vivait en France. Heero avait approuvé mais souhaitait réfléchir encore avant de prendre une décision. Seule Sally resterait : elle ne risquait rien à Chambord.

Duo salua tout le monde et sortit. Il ne leur avait jamais vu une mine aussi morose.

___†_____________†___

_**Minuit – 2**__**ème**__** Etage – Dortoir des Soleils**_

Heero était assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il n'avait allumé aucune lumière. Il avait l'habitude du noir. Ses rideaux n'étaient pas tirés et la lumière de la Lune qui luisait faiblement à travers la fenêtre donnait à la pièce des accents de nostalgie. Il lui semblait que d'un coin sombre aurait pu sortir Odin, aiguisant la pointe de son épée d'argent. Il lui aurait souri et lui aurait dit de cesser de rêvasser. Heero soupira. Odin était mort et aucune ombre ne le lui ramènerait jamais. Il n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher, plus personne pour le guider. Et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la guerre ne soit déclarée, avant qu'on ne lui demande d'aller se battre… ou peut-être même de créer des chimères.

Il avait pensé à cette éventualité. C'était un choix affreux à faire. Les humains qui se battaient contre les vampires avaient dû tuer d'autres humains pour tuer encore plus de vampires. On ne sortait jamais de ce genre d'engrenage infernal. Pourtant il était certain que les Preventers n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à l'utiliser puisqu'il avait la Lumière. L'Église non plus d'ailleurs, elle l'avait déjà fait et pourrait le refaire. S'il continuait à travailler pour les Preventers, il se livrait pieds et poings liés à la folie d'hommes puissants qui n'hésiteraient pas à tuer des innocents. D'autres enfants mourraient comme les chimères de Chambord. De jeunes vampires mourraient aussi comme les vampires de Chambord, des vampires qui n'aspiraient qu'à vivre libres et qui ne faisaient de mal à personne.

Odin lui aurait conseillé d'écouter son cœur. Le cœur d'Heero disait que cette Lumière, il aurait bien aimé la rendre. Il ne voulait pas de ce pouvoir.

Une ombre voila la Lune. Trois petits coups furent lentement frappés contre le carreau. Heero attrapa d'instinct son arme et se pencha derrière le rideau de son lit à baldaquin qui l'empêchait de voir la fenêtre. Il n'y avait personne. Le Preventer se leva avec précaution et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il n'y avait rien sur le rebord extérieur, pas d'oiseau sur la rambarde en fer blanc et la cour du château, nimbée de la lumière blafarde de l'astre lunaire, était parfaitement vide. Il ouvrit doucement la fenêtre et les vieux gonds grincèrent. Il se pencha un peu en avant pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne dans la cour et soudain son champ de vision fut entièrement empli par deux yeux violets rieurs. Ses réflexes avaient été les plus rapides et le canon de son pistolet était sur la tempe du prédateur. Quelques dixièmes de secondes s'écoulèrent. Il ne tira pas. Les yeux disparurent. Un courant d'air passa dans son dos. La fenêtre était à nouveau vide et la cour silencieuse.

Heero réprima difficilement un sourire et referma doucement la fenêtre aux gonds grinçants.

Il se retourna calmement et chercha l'intrus des yeux.

– Tu n'es pas très rapide pour un Preventer, j'aurais pu te tuer des milliers de fois…

La voix venait d'un coin d'ombre derrière le lit près de la porte. Heero s'en approcha lentement en essayant de distinguer la silhouette du vampire.

– Je me demande même comme tu as pu vivre aussi longtemps.

Heero contourna le lit, le vampire n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de lui s'il se fiait au son de sa voix. Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à le voir.

Soudain il sentit un mouvement.

Le prédateur l'attaquait de face. Le brun fit un écart pour éviter l'attaque. Il sentit passer un courant d'air très près de lui. Rapidement il s'accroupit devant le lit, glissa la main dessous en écartant la couverture qui descendait jusqu'au sol et referma ses doigts sur la poignée de son épée au moment où le vampire attaquait de nouveau.

Cette fois il n'esquiva pas, tendit la main juste au dessus de son visage et resta immobile. Il trouva le cou du monstre au moment où il fondait sur lui. Il referma ses doigts autour de la chaire blanche et repoussa suffisamment vampire pour lui passer l'épée sous la gorge.

Pris par surprise le prédateur recula légèrement et Heero en profita pour le renverser en arrière. Il grimpa à califourchon sur la bête diabolique, lui bloqua les jambes et lui appuya le tranchant de l'épée contre sa gorge.

Dans la pénombre, il vit les yeux de Duo briller et son visage se fendre d'un grand sourire.

– D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit ! s'exclama-t-il avec un petit rire étouffé.

Heero sentit tous les muscles du vampire se détendre. Le jeu était terminé. Pourtant il ne le libéra pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– J'avais pas envie de rester seul, répondit Duo.

Les yeux de l'humain commençaient à s'habituer aux ténèbres de ce coin de la pièce et il distinguait de mieux en mieux le visage du vampire.

– Quatre est au téléphone avec son père, ils ont commencé à se disputer, Quatre lui a reproché de n'avoir rien dit, expliqua Duo comme s'il n'était pas allongé par terre et menacé par une épée d'argent. Et maintenant ils ont l'air d'être partis dans une longue discussion. Ça peut durer des heures ! Wufei médite dans sa chambre. Et Clay et Mary-Beth ne discutent que par télépathie alors je m'ennuie vite.

– En fait tu as préféré venir me déranger moi, conclut Heero.

Duo eut un nouveau petit rire.

– T'as trop la classe avec cette épée !

Heero comprit que le vampire n'était absolument pas impressionné et que donc il pouvait ranger ladite épée. Il relâcha donc Duo et se releva. Une étrange sensation de vide l'enveloppa quand il cessa d'être en contact avec le vampire et il rougit. Non, non, vraiment, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de trouver ça agréable ! Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas crédible après…

Il se tourna rapidement pour cacher sa rougeur et chercha sous le lit le bout de tissu qui servait à envelopper son épée. Il avait fait exprès de ne pas la ranger dans son fourreau pour ne pas perdre de temps à la sortir en cas d'urgence.

Duo avait bien senti la très légère augmentation de température du brun. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de sourire comme un maniaque.

– Quand est-ce que vous partez ? demanda Heero au vampire qui s'était remis sur ses pieds.

Duo marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et Heero se rassit sur son lit.

– Dans pas longtemps. Ça va dépendre de ce que nous conseille le père de Quatre. Mais apparemment il va falloir faire vite. Ils ont parlé de l'Empereur d'Allemagne pendant un long moment. Mais je ne comprenais rien alors je suis parti. Je déteste la politique…

Il y eut un silence.

– Et toi… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Duo en hésitant.

Les rideaux rabattus du lit à baldaquin les empêchaient de se regarder. Et Heero se dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Cette question le mettait mal à l'aise et ce n'est pas sans difficulté qu'il y répondit.

– Je ne sais pas trop. Mais… Je crois que… Je vais peut-être démissionner des Preventers.

Duo ne l'avait jamais entendu avoir autant de difficulté à dire quelque chose. Il détacha son regard de la fenêtre et se rapprocha du lit.

– Où est-ce que tu vas aller ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de lui faire passer un interrogatoire.

– Je n'en sais rien. Mais je vais être obligé de bouger tout le temps. Je ne pense pas qu'OZ me laisse partir comme ça : les Preventers détiennent des secrets qui ne doivent pas tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi. Ils me poursuivront dès qu'ils comprendront

Duo s'assit en face de lui sur le lit et soupira. Cette guerre n'épargnerait personne. Les humains et les vampires en pâtiraient ensemble. Pourquoi vouloir se battre sans même avoir essayé de solution diplomatique ? Il se sentait mal et impuissant. Et tout dans la position d'Heero, dans l'affaissement lassé de ses épaules, dans sa façon de rentrer le menton, lui indiquait que l'humain se sentait aussi démuni que lui.

Sauf qu'en plus lui était seul. Il allait parcourir le monde seul. Se cacher, se nourrir de ce qu'il pourrait, sûrement sans argent. Il n'avait sûrement pas de connaissances en dehors des Preventers puisqu'il leur avait voué sa vie. Il avait perdu Odin et maintenant il allait se perdre lui-même. Duo serra les poings si fort que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches. Mais dans la pénombre, Heero ne s'en aperçut pas. Le vampire réfléchit en silence pendant quelques minutes à quelque chose qui pourrait distraire le Preventer de ses doutes.

Et soudain une idée lui vient.

Il se glissa souplement jusqu'à l'humain qui se laissa approcher sans se méfier. Heero se raidit lorsque le vampire pénétra dans son espace personnel et posa ses lèvres contre oreille.

– Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà embroché à une épée d'argent Duo ?

– Euh… non.

– Alors je te conseille de…

– Shhh ! intima le natté. Ecoute plutôt.

Duo remarqua avec plaisir que malgré ses menaces le brun n'avait pas bougé ni tenté de le repousser. Et il profita avec volupté du plaisir qu'il éprouvait à sentir l'odeur de l'humain de si près.

– Il ne faut plus faire de bruit, reprit-il d'une voix très basse qui força le brun à se concentrer bien que la bouche du vampire fût contre son oreille. Wufei médite et quand il médite il entend tout. Tu te souviens de ta proposition d'entraînement ?

Heero hocha doucement la tête et les lèvres de Duo caressèrent la peau fine de son cou sous son oreille. Ils frissonnèrent en même temps, surpris. Et Duo dut se retenir de ne pas sourire comme un dément. Fort heureusement, il avait avalé des litres de sang pour se remettre de ses blessures de la veille et il n'avait pas soif le moins du monde.

– Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on s'entraîne ce soir ? continua-t-il.

Heero tourna la tête afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il se demandait si la proposition était sérieuse. Les yeux de Duo étaient d'un violet tellement soutenu qu'il lui sembla qu'il tirait plus sur le rouge que sur le bleu. Mais dans les ténèbres il n'en était pas certain. Cela le fit sourire quand même. Il aimait bien cette couleur, il s'y était habitué. C'était parce qu'il l'avait reconnue qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de tirer sur Duo quand il lui avait sauté dessus à la fenêtre. Il n'avait même pas enlevé la sécurité maintenant qu'il y pensait. Ce n'était pas très glorieux de faire confiance comme ça. Odin aurait sûrement désapprouvé.

Mais Odin n'avait plus le loisir de désapprouver quoi que ce soit. Ni de le conseiller. Ni d'être près de lui. Alors que Duo était là lui. Et ses yeux n'étaient violets que pour lui. Et même si c'était futile, c'était quand même vrai.

On ne vit pas pour un souvenir. Voilà ce que disait son cœur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire exactement ? demanda-t-il au natté à voix très basse.

– Chercher où se trouve le neuvième corps, répondit le vampire en collant à nouveau se bouche contre l'oreille chaude.

– Seuls ? En pleine nuit ? C'est du suicide, souffla Heero.

– Non, au contraire, on aura moins de mal à veiller l'un sur l'autre si on n'est que tous les deux. Et on n'y va pas pour les détruire, juste pour trouver le corps. On restera très discrets, peut-être qu'ils ne nous remarqueront pas.

– Bien sûr qu'ils nous remarqueront ! s'énerva Heero toujours en chuchotant. C'est dangereux, déraisonné et irresponsable !

– Alors on y va ? répliqua le natté dont les yeux violets luisaient d'un éclat de folie.

Heero faillit se mettre à rire nerveusement. C'était la proposition la plus stupide qu'on lui avait fait de toute sa vie. Pourtant il accepta. Il murmura un simple « d'accord » qui fit se retrousser les lèvres du vampire en un sourire carnassier. Il avait toujours été prudent, sérieux, raisonnable. Et ce soir il avait envie de faire quelque chose de totalement absurde et risqué. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce soir – ce n'était pas du tout le moment pourtant – et il ne savait pas pourquoi ici et avec Duo. Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait et cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti le sentiment enivrant du désir et le plaisir du danger.

Duo sauta du lit souplement et sans faire le moindre bruit, parcourut la chambre comme une ombre et rapporta à Heero ses chaussures et un pull bleu sombre à col roulé qu'il enfila par-dessus sa chemise blanche. Ainsi équipés de vêtements sombres, ils s'approchèrent de la fenêtre et Duo vérifia pendant de longues secondes que personne ne se trouvait dans la cour. Puis il ouvrit et fit signe à Heero de grimper sur le rebord extérieur. La surface était étroite et il lui tint le bras, au cas où.

Heero monta sur le rebord. L'idée qu'il était en train de faire une chose aussi stupide l'agaçait autant qu'elle lui donnait envie de rire. La sensation était grisante.

Duo le rejoint et referma les battants en les tirants de l'extérieur avec le bout des doigts. De dehors la fenêtre semblait fermée mais il aurait suffit d'exercer une pression dessus pour l'ouvrir.

– Agrippe-toi à moi, ordonna le vampire en passant un bras dans le dos du brun. On va faire le tour et on passera par en bas.

Heero obéit et referma ses bras autour du cou du natté. Duo plaqua son corps contre le sien, recula jusqu'au bord comme s'il allait se laisser tomber en arrière, plia légèrement les genoux et les propulsa tous les deux jusqu'au toit. La surface était en pente raide et les tuiles glissantes. Duo aida le brun à garder son équilibre en le soutenant. Ils grimpèrent jusqu'au sommet du toit et redescendirent lentement de l'autre côté. Puis le vampire attira à nouveau le brun contre lui et il sauta dans le vide.

Heero eut le souffle coupé mais ne protesta pas. Duo s'assura qu'il ait retrouvé son équilibre et le lâcha. Ils longèrent le château et en firent le tour. Ils passèrent devant les bassins et virent l'internat des autres classes où les élèves dormaient paisiblement, ignorant tout des innombrables évènements qui s'étaient produits à Chambord en une semaine.

Quand ils furent sous les fenêtres de l'aile ouest, Duo souleva à nouveau Heero et sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre du couloir par laquelle ils s'étaient enfuis la veille. Le directeur avait fait mettre une plaque de carton sur les carreaux brisés après que Solo lui ait raconté leurs déboires le matin même. Duo écarta délicatement un morceau de carton, glissa sa main à l'intérieur, saisit la vieille poignée usée et tourna. Le mécanisme émit un gémissement de douleur et en forçant un peu, la fenêtre s'ouvrit. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur en entraînant Heero.

Le tout n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils avaient déjà failli mourir en allant dans l'aile ouest. Mais ce soir c'était différent. C'était différent parce que Duo avait décidé que ça l'était. Ce soir ils étaient là par jeu.

Et comme si on pouvait modifier la réalité par la simple volonté, l'intérieur du bâtiment leur parut moins menaçant que la dernière fois qu'ils y avaient mis les pieds. Sans attendre, Duo saisit l'avant bras d'Heero et le guida à travers le couloir obscur. Ils marchèrent à pas vifs et silencieux. Duo se souvint qu'ils étaient venus chercher le corps manquant et il décida d'abord de se rendre à la chapelle. Heero le suivait à l'aveuglette sans protester et comprit plus ou moins dans quelle direction ils allaient.

Ils entrèrent dans la chapelle. Une lourde odeur de poussière étouffait les lieux. Le bruit des chaussures d'Heero sur le marbre raisonna doucement. Et Duo eut la sensation d'être revenu dans cette chapelle mystérieuse et accueillante dans laquelle ils faisaient leurs réunions secrètes l'année précédente. C'était un endroit calme et apaisant.

– Reste-là, souffla-t-il à Heero en lui lâchant le bras.

Il avisa une vieille étagère en bois rongée par les termites et qu'il savait contenir de l'argenterie. Il s'empara d'un chandelier d'argent à trois branches et fouilla dans un carton qui contenait des cierges. Il prit trois bâtons de cire et les alluma à l'aide d'un briquet jetable à moitié vide qu'il avait pensé à prendre avec lui. Le brun tourna directement la tête dans sa direction, attiré par l'unique source de lumière. Il fit quelques pas vers Duo qui lui tendit le chandelier. Heero souffla un merci et leva les bougies au dessus de sa tête pour que la lumière porte plus loin.

Il n'y avait personne à part eux dans la chapelle. Peut-être les enfants avaient-ils senti que leurs intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises ? Peut-être attendaient-ils qu'ils se montrent agressifs pour les attaquer ? Ou alors étaient-ils seulement trop affaiblis par le fait que leurs dépouilles aient été exposées à l'air libre. Si l'on pouvait parler ainsi de l'air vicié du vieux sanctuaire…

Les deux vivants s'approchèrent de l'estrade et s'accroupirent autour du trou qui avait été pratiqué dans la dalle. Des particules de poussières virevoltaient dans le faible halo doré des bougies. Le brun tendit le chandelier vers l'ouverture pour observer ce qu'elle contenait.

Des petits corps y étaient allongés, alignés côte à côte. Le spectacle macabre de la collection de momies tranchait avec l'atmosphère douce et étouffante de la chapelle. Le visage de certains grimaçait encore, d'autres avaient les traits sereins et certains étaient trop abîmés pour arborer la moindre expression. Les corps étaient ratatinés et ressemblaient à des poupées moisies recouvertes de chiffons.

Heero les compta. Il y en avait sept. Duo tapa doucement du pied contre le sol et bien sûr, il sonna creux. Il fit alors le tour de l'estrade en tapant de la pointe du pied par endroits, comme s'il essayait de faire tomber de la terre accrochée sous ses chaussures. Mais aucun son ne laissait entendre qu'il y avait une autre cachette sous l'estrade.

– Elle ne doit tout simplement pas être ici, chuchota Heero.

Ils ressortirent de la chapelle et allèrent jeter un œil à la cheminée où Solo et Heath avait brûlé le corps d'une des enfants. Il restait quelques os au milieu des cendres. Mais bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun indice.

– Et maintenant ? demanda Heero.

– Le neuvième corps doit se trouver dans cette aile. On pourrait essayer pièce par pièce de chercher un autre mur qui sonne creux.. Ça va être long mais on a toute la nuit.

Heero s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'il leur faudrait toute une semaine quand ils sentirent un mouvement dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent en même temps. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux pâles était debout au milieu de la pièce et les regardait d'un œil terne et fatigué.

Le Preventer leva le chandelier au dessus de sa tête pour éclairer l'enfant mais la lumière ne se refléta pas sur elle.

– Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix claire et douce.

Et d'une manière surprenante, cette voix apaisa tout le monde : Duo qui était déjà en train de songer au meilleur moyen de s'enfuir sans être tués, la petite fille dont les lèvres frissonnèrent comme si elle essayait de sourire et Heero lui-même qui ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait dit ça mais ne regrettait pas son idée. L'esprit de Duo qui allait à toute allure lui souffla que le brun venait sans doute d'utiliser la Lumière, d'une façon légère et subtile dont il n'avait lui-même pas conscience. Il ne s'était pas trompé : c'était bien un entraînement qu'ils faisaient là. Même s'il n'était pas certain qu'Heero s'en fût aperçu.

– Bonsoir, répondit la petite fille d'une voix d'enfant fatiguée et traînante.

– Il est tard, dit Heero lentement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toute seule en pleine nuit ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

C'était la même douceur fascinante qui reposait. La voix d'Heero disait de ne pas avoir peur et de lui faire confiance. Etrangement, la petite fille semblait différente de la dernière fois. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de les reconnaître. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec le pouvoir d'Heero ? Ou alors est-ce qu'elle les avait tout simplement oubliés ? Après tout, les chimères n'avaient pas de cerveau, rien de matériel où garder un souvenir. Ce ne serait donc pas étonnant qu'elles finissent par oublier tous les évènements postérieurs à leur mort. A moins que le choc de l'affrontement du soir précédent l'ait replongée dans l'horreur de sa mort et qu'elle ait tout oublié par simple peur de se souvenir…

Après un moment d'hésitation elle hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'elle était effrayée.

– Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? demanda l'humain.

– Anne, répondit l'enfant de sa voix traînante.

– Est-ce que tu veux qu'on te raccompagne à ta chambre Anne ?

Duo tiqua. La raccompagner à sa… Il réalisa soudain. C'était elle l'enfant manquante et si elle acceptait elle les conduirait sans doute jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait son corps ! L'idée d'Heero était brillante !

Anne tortilla ses mains dans son dos et pencha la tête sur le côté pour regarder Duo dans la lumière vacillante des deux bougies. Le natté se souvint de ce que Leech leur avait expliqué sur les vampires qui représentaient une formidable source d'énergie que désiraient les chimères autant qu'elles en avaient peur. Heero sembla être arrivé à la même conclusion.

– C'est mon ami, expliqua-t-il à la petite fille. Il est très gentil, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Toujours cette voix merveilleusement apaisante. Est-ce que Heero se rendait compte du pouvoir qu'il exerçait ou était-ce totalement inconscient ?

Duo sourit à la fillette mais son intuition lui dit qu'il ne devait pas parler. Il n'y avait pas dans sa voix la même magie que dans celle d'Heero et il risquerait de rompre le charme.

– Alors d'accord ! s'exclama l'enfant en souriant.

Elle disparut soudain pour réapparaître près de la porte, elle pencha dangereusement la tête sur le côté d'une façon tout à fait impossible et leur adressa un sourire si inquiétant qu'il aurait pu geler un étang.

– Elle nous invite à la suivre, chuchota Heero en voyant que Duo restait pétrifié.

Le vampire se reprit, acquiesça et emboîta le pas à son ami. Ils traversèrent le couloir et passèrent devant la chapelle. Anne se trouvait immobile à côté de la porte. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, elle barra ses lèvres de son index. Elle disparut encore et son rire résonna à quelques mètres et les conduisit à un grand escalier en colimaçon. Ils la suivirent. Sa démarche était affreuse, saccadée, elle résultait d'une suite de gestes désordonnés et improbables. Ils montèrent les deux étages avec l'impression de s'enfoncer dans une nuit sans fin. Tout en haut de l'escalier il y avait une petite porte de bois minuscule. Elle jurait étrangement avec le reste du château. Tout y était grand : les couloirs, les plafonds, les fenêtres, les portes… Et cette toute petite porte au sommet de cet escalier massif était tout aussi absurde que le regard démoniaque accroché au beau visage triste de la petite Anne.

Heero poussa la porte et la fine plaque de bois se désagrégea sous ses doigts. Duo s'approcha pour lui venir en aide et dégagea une entrée dans le bois rongé par l'humidité et les termites. Ils furent surpris de la clarté lorsqu'ils passèrent derrière la porte. La lumière de la Lune frappait directement à travers de grandes fenêtres salies par la poussière et les pluies de sable. Les murs étaient inclinés et donnant à la pièce une forme triangulaire.

– C'est les combles, souffla Duo.

Le bois du plancher était vieux et usé et semblait prêt à rompre à tout instant. Le silence qui régnait dans cet étrange endroit était irréel. Il semblait se tenir immobile et retenir son souffle. Comme s'il avait été témoin d'un drame trop terrible et que les murs avaient gardé intact le son affreux que fait le silence quand quelque chose d'irréparable vient d'être commis.

Anne était là, assise sur grosse malle en fer. Elle balançait ses jambes dans le vide de façon désordonnée et souriait.

– C'est là que je dors ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il y avait des grelots dans sa voix et Duo eut envie de pleurer. Elle était petite et frêle, assise sur cette vieille malle en fer rouillé qui devait contenir un petit cadavre desséché, et elle disait « c'est là que je dors » comme si elle allait s'allonger dans un lit de princesse. Le vampire sentit son corps trembler et éprouva le besoin de se rapprocher de l'humain.

– Tu m'embrasses ? demanda-t-elle à Heero de sa voix traînante penchant la tête d'une façon affreuse.

Heero resta immobile un instant. Puis il fit un pas en avant. Duo le rattrapa par le bras pour lui faire signe de ne pas essayer d'en faire plus. Ils savaient où se trouvait le corps de l'enfant, ils devaient partir à présent, s'il la touchait elle serait brûlée par la Lumière et ils seraient contraints de l'affronter. Mais Heero se dégagea doucement et avança précautionneusement sur le plancher pourri.

Arrivé à mi-chemin il posa le chandelier par terre et continua en prenant garde de ne pas marcher sur les lattes affaissées. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de la petite et il vit distinctement, sur la peau opaline de sa gorge, se dessiner d'horribles marques violacées de strangulation. Elle lui adressa un sourire ravi et le temps d'un vacillement de bougie, elle n'était plus là. Alors Heero se pencha sur la malle et tira de toutes ses forces sur le mécanisme rouillé qui la fermait.

Il allait renoncer et demander de l'aide à Duo quand le mécanisme cassa. Le couvercle de la malle s'entrouvrit tout seul. Heero le repoussa. Au milieu des ténèbres il reconnut une petite forme recroquevillée sur elle-même. La peau était parcheminée et il y avait quelques mèches blondes éparpillées au fond de la boîte.

Il sut en la voyant qu'il pourrait la toucher. Il aurait blessé la chimère mais pas le petit corps endormi pour toujours. Il se pencha alors dans la malle. Il entendit Duo émettre un léger hoquet et faire un pas en avant. Heero ferma les yeux quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent la peau craquelée de la joue d'Anne.

Durant la courte seconde où il déposait le baiser que l'enfant avait exigé, il vit ce qu'elle avait vu. Il faisait nuit. Sœur Bérénice l'accompagnait jusqu'aux toilettes en la tenant pas la main. Et puis il avait des cris, des gens courraient, des coups de feu retentissaient au loin. Un homme criait qu'il y avait des vampires. Sœur Bérénice l'avait entraînée en courant, Anne avait perdu ses chaussons. La sœur poussait la porte de la chapelle. Les petits lits étaient vides. Les enfants étaient par terre sur le sol de l'estrade. Le prêtre agenouillé au dessus de Georges lui tranchait lentement la gorge avec un poignard d'une main tremblante. Sœur Bérénice s'était figée. Son visage était devenu blanc. Elle avait poussé Anne vers la sortie et lui avait crié de se cacher. Heero vit les escaliers en colimaçon, les combles aux murs inclinés. Une malle en fer vide dans laquelle la petite fille se cacha. Elle pleura pendant de longues minutes. Puis Sœur Bérénice hurla quelque part dans la pièce. La malle s'ouvrit. Deux mains lui enserrèrent la gorge. Anne ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour ne pas voir.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit était un sanglot étouffé.

La sœur demandait pitié.

Heero rouvrit les yeux et se pencha en arrière. Il eut soudain conscience de la présence de Duo à ses côtés. Il resta à genoux et ne bougea pas. Il fixa longuement le coffre de fer où dormait l'enfant. Duo se rapprocha de lui et Heero lui agrippa le pantalon tout en gardant la tête baissée. Il tremblait et il monopolisa toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser échapper un sanglot étouffé.

Le vampire se baissa et l'aida à se relever. Il lui prit le bras, Heero se laissa entraîner dans l'aile ouest jusqu'à la fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la tresse caramel qui se balançait souplement dans le dos de Duo. Quand ils furent arrivés, Duo l'attira contre lui, Heero referma ses bras autour de son cou et le vampire le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il marcha le long de la pente raide du toit sans basculer malgré le poids de leur deux corps. Puis il le posa sur la terrasse qu'ils traversèrent ensemble et il le souleva à nouveau pour escalader les toits jusqu'à l'aile est. Pris de vertige, Heero ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit il était dans sa chambre et Duo le déposait sur le sol.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

– Excuse-moi de t'avoir emmené là-bas, murmura Duo en refermant la fenêtre et en tirant les rideaux.

Heero ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Duo le guida jusqu'à son lit, il s'y laissa tomber et enfouit son visage dans la couverture. Le natté s'appuya contre le montant du lit et ne bougea plus. Puis lentement, Heero relâcha toutes ses barrières. Celles qu'il avait mis de longues années à mettre en place. Les défenses des Preventers l'encombraient plus qu'autre chose en cet instant.

Duo comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'allongea à côté de lui pour le regarder dans le noir et se concentra. Alors Heero repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs d'Anne et il les partagea avec le vampire. Les yeux du natté se fermèrent comme de douleur et il soupira. Il se leva pour tirer les couvertures et Heero crut qu'il partait.

« Reste avec moi » pensa-t-il le plus fort possible en espérant que le vampire entende dans son esprit ce qu'il n'était pas capable de demander tout haut.

– Bien sûr que je reste, répondit Duo en poussant les coussins et en rabattant la couverture sur le brun. Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie d'être seul ce soir…

Il s'allongea à côté de lui, ils étaient séparés par la barrière de coton. Heero sortit une main de la couverture, chercha à tâtons, finit par trouver le poignet de Duo et referma ses doigts autour pour s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas. Il repensa à Anne et ferma les yeux.

– La Croisade a été un fléau, murmura le vampire en réponse à ses pensées.

– Il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise. Il doit y avoir un moyen d'empêcher ça.

La voix d'Heero était faible mais son cœur était résolu.

– Dès demain, on commencera à chercher une solution. Et on n'arrêtera pas tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé comment ramener la paix.

L'esprit d'Heero lui répondit qu'il approuvait cette décision. Car c'était bien une décision, une promesse et un défi lancé à la fatalité. Duo glissa ses doigts frais dans les cheveux bruns. Et ils s'endormirent sans s'en apercevoir.

A suivre…

_Ecriture achevée le 06/12/2009_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Dies Irae

**Chapitre 9 : Dies Irae**

_**Mardi 12 Septembre 195 A.C.**_

_**6h – 2**__**ème**__** Etage – Dortoir des Soleils**_

Duo ouvrit les yeux et la lumière s'y engouffra. Une lumière très faible, mais elle était suffisante pour éblouir ses pupilles sensibles. Il battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises avant de s'adapter. Soudain il réalisa que c'était une sensation de danger qui l'avait réveillé. Il se redressa très légèrement en s'appuyant sur un coude et se retrouva face à deux gouffres bleu abysse. Une vision assez terrifiante au réveil.

Il faisait trop sombre et les deux pupilles étaient très dilatées. Duo sentit aussitôt ses bas instincts se réveiller : les proies terrifiées aussi avaient les pupilles dilatées. L'odeur qu'il perçut en inspirant acheva de le réveiller et il se rendit compte qu'Heero était figé comme s'il était attentif à quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il essaya de bouger, Duo se souvint qu'il tenait la main d'Heero dans la sienne et il resserra ses doigts autour des siens dans une question muette.

– Il y a quelqu'un dans la chambre, souffla Heero d'une voix extrêmement basse.

Duo sursauta.

– Il était temps de vous en apercevoir ! fit une voix mauvaise dans le fond de la pièce.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête en même temps vers l'intrus. Solo était assis sur la chaise de bureau d'Heero, un genou sur l'autre, dans une posture qu'il voulait décontractée. Mais ses épaules étaient raides et l'ambre liquide de ses yeux s'était changé en puits de lave en fusion. Dans le fond de la pièce, se tenaient Leech et Heath, appuyés contre le mur, silhouettes immobiles et silencieuses. Les yeux d'Heero ne les virent même pas.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? demanda Duo en se levant.

– On vous surveille ! répondit Solo avec colère. Puisque vous n'êtes pas capables d'obéir à des règles simples.

– C'est quoi ces conneries ? demanda Duo en articulant chaque mot comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un de particulièrement stupide.

Il semblait lutter pour ne pas se mettre en colère et Heero le sentit au ton de sa voix. Il se leva également et de la pointe du pied, il fit discrètement glisser l'épée qui se trouvait sous le lit pour pouvoir l'attraper en cas d'urgence.

– Vous êtes allés dans l'aile ouest ! tonna Solo en foudroyant Duo du regard. En pleine nuit ! Et sans en parler à personne ! Mais à quoi est-ce que vous pensiez ?

Il s'était levé de sa chaise et serrait les dents. Heero remercia intérieurement les bâtisseurs de Chambord d'avoir fait des murs si épais. Même si les vampires présents dans les chambres voisines avaient sûrement entendu crier, les humains eux au moins ne pouvaient rien entendre.

– Et alors ? Il ne nous est rien arrivé ! s'exclama Duo. Tu vas quand même pas faire une crise juste pour ça !

Les yeux de Solo se plissèrent encore et il poussa un grondement de fureur que même Heero entendit. Il avança vers Duo sans le quitter des yeux et fut à sa hauteur en quelques enjambées. Heero réagit très vite, il se baissa, saisit l'épée et fit un bond pour se placer entre Solo et Duo.

Solo s'arrêta net. Il baissa doucement les yeux sur l'épée d'argent pointée dans sa direction puis il posa lentement son regard sur le Preventer. Heero soutint sans sourciller le regard meurtrier. Solo tendit ses doigts blancs et écarta l'épée d'un revers de main. Duo fit un bond en avant pour protéger Heero au moindre geste d'agressivité de son père.

– Ça suffit ! fit la voix de Heath dans le fond de la pièce.

Heero releva brusquement la tête et regarda derrière l'épaule de Solo. Il distingua la forme de deux silhouettes sombres.

– Moi non plus je ne vois pas pourquoi ils devraient rendre des comptes, ajouta-t-il en marchant jusqu'à Solo pour poser la main sur son épaule.

– Tu es aussi crétin qu'eux ! siffla Solo. Tu crois que n'importe qui peut risque sa vie n'importe comment sans que ça ait de conséquences ? Si Duo était mort tu n'aurais…

– Arrête ! s'écria le vampire brun. Tu ne pourras pas le protéger toujours ! Il n'est plus le gamin fragile d'il y a cinquante ans. Tu passes ton temps à faire des secrets et à le mettre à l'écart ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand la guerre sera là ? Tu vas l'enfermer dans une cave pour être sûr qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal ?

– Ça n'a rien à voir ! cria Solo en lâchant la lame de l'épée pour se retourner vers Heath. Tu mélanges tout ! Tuer les chimères de Chambord n'empêchera pas la guerre, et s'aventurer seul la nuit sans prendre de précautions c'est juste de l'inconscience !

– Chaque fois que nous tuons une chimère, nous affaiblissons le Vatican, répondit Heath d'une voix plus calme comme s'il essayait de raisonner Solo. La chasse aux chimères est plus importante maintenant que jamais, parce que le Vatican va en créer d'autres, n'en doute pas une seconde ! Si Duo ne sait pas les combattre il mourra.

Solo baissa la tête.

– Ça te va bien de dire ça... C'est facile de demander à des gamins de réparer les erreurs que nous avons commises. Tu ne te battais pas toi à l'âge de Duo…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

– Mauvais exemple ! s'exclama Heath sans prêter attention à la personne qui venait de frapper. J'avais son âge lors de l'attaque du Vatican. Et toi, quel âge tu avais la première fois que tu as tenu une épée d'argent ?

– Heath a raison, ajouta Leech en s'approchant de lui. C'est leur monde à eux aussi. Ils ont autant que nous le droit de se battre.

Heero fit le tour du lit et alla ouvrir la porte, les autres vampires se tenaient dans le couloir, encore en pyjama. Il jeta un œil pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient attiré l'attention de personne d'autre, puis il écarta le panneau de bois et laissa entrer Quatre, Wufei, Clay et Mary-Beth.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Quatre. On a entendu crier.

Ils jetèrent un regard un peu inquiet à l'épée qu'Heero tenait toujours à la main.

– Rien de grave, répondit Heath en souriant. Vos amis ont fait une excursion dans l'aile abandonnée cette nuit, Solo les a vus revenir. Il était en train de leur faire la morale.

Il avait raconté ça d'un air totalement désinvolte. Duo le soupçonna de trouver la situation très drôle en fin de compte.

– L'aile abandonnée ! s'étrangla Quatre.

– Vous êtes deux crétins, fit Wufei d'une voix monocorde et fatiguée.

Mary-Beth soupira et baissa la tête d'un air atterré.

– Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Clay.

La brune lui mit un coup de coude désapprobateur dans les côtes auquel il répondit un faible « ben quoi ? ».

Duo allait ouvrir la bouche mais c'est Heero qui raconta leur excursion. Il rangea son épée en la couvrant du morceau de tissu qui trainait toujours sous son lit. Il raconta rapidement et clairement, comme un militaire en plein rapport. Duo s'assit au bord du lit et l'écouta en ajoutant une remarque de temps en temps quand le brun avait oublié quelque chose qui lui semblait important.

– On devrait pouvoir s'en débarrasser ce soir alors ! s'exclama Heath d'une voix ravie quand Heero eût terminé.

– Oui, si on prend plus de précautions que la dernière fois, on pourra y arriver, dit Leech.

– Mais quand même vous auriez pu être tués, dit Quatre d'une voix blanche.

– Ces chimères sont affaiblies et le pouvoir d'Heero semble grandir de jours en jours, dit la blonde avec un petit sourire. Il leur serait très difficile de le tuer. Et son sang coule dans les veines de Duo puisqu'il l'a soigné avant-hier. Elles auraient eu une vilaine surprise si elles l'avaient cru vulnérable et l'avaient attaqué.

– Mon sang protège Duo ? demanda Heero soudain intéressé.

– Bien sûr ! répondit Leech. Le sang de ceux qui portent la Lumière est une protection très efficace contre les Chimères.

– Je n'ai plus besoin de ma croix alors, dit Duo en souriant et en tirant sur la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou pour sortir la croix de sous sa chemise.

– Tu la portais quand on a été attaqué avant-hier ? demanda Solo l'air surpris.

– Oui, je l'ai tout le temps sur moi. Elle m'a permis de repousser deux chimères une fois. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la sortir avant-hier.

Solo resta interdit. Il s'était raidit et fixait la croix, une expression égarée sur le visage. Il y eut un moment de flottement, Heath dévisagea Solo.

– Quoi ? fit Duo.

– C'est la relique faite avec _son_ sang ? demanda Heath en regardant alternativement la croix et son ami.

Solo hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien.

– Alors elle aurait dû repousser les chimères sans même qu'elles aient besoin de la toucher ni de la voir, dit Leech à voix basse.

– Elle n'a pas protégé Duo pourtant, dit Heath en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Que _son_ pouvoir faiblit, répondit Solo en baissant les yeux.

– C'est possible ? demanda Leech.

– Mais de quoi vous parlez ! s'exclama Duo en exprimant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait.

– Il faut croire, fit Solo en l'ignorant. Après tout, les chimères s'affaiblissent, pourquoi pas _lui_ ?

– Mais je croyais qu'ils _l_'alimentaient en permanence, fit remarquer Heath.

– Ouh ouuuh ? appela Duo. Si c'est pour raconter des trucs qu'on comprend pas, allez ailleurs !

– Pardon, s'excusa Leech. Cette croix que Solo t'a donnée, elle a été faite avec le sang de quelqu'un qui possédait la Lumière à un niveau extrêmement puissant. Ce n'est pas normal que les chimères aient pu t'attaquer alors que tu la portais autour du cou. Elles n'auraient même pas dû pouvoir t'approcher.

– Et c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Duo en regardant leurs expressions étranges et en repensant que justement, pendant toute l'année précédente, il avait passé des nuits entières dans l'aile ouest sans voir une seule chimère.

Solo se passa la main dans les cheveux.

– Une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Heath en regardant Solo du coin de l'œil. Ça veut dire que les défenses du Vatican faiblissent. C'est une information primordiale pour la guerre qui approche.

Duo ne comprit pas trop le rapport avec le Vatican mais ne posa pas d'autres questions : ça devenait pénible de leur tirer les vers du nez pour comprendre toutes les allusions.

– Il faudrait vérifier, dit Leech doucement, on ne peut pas se baser uniquement sur cette croix.

– C'est ce que nous ferons dès que nous quitterons Chambord, décida Solo en relevant la tête. Nous détruirons les chimères ce soir. On se rejoint à 23h dans la galerie qui mène à l'aile ouest. Comme l'ont dit très justement Heath et Leech, ce combat concerne tout le monde. Vous pouvez tous venir si vous voulez.

Mary-Beth et Clay échangèrent un regard surpris.

– Je serai là, dit Wufei sans hésiter.

– Moi aussi, dit Quatre.

– Nous venons, ajouta Mary-Beth.

Heero et Duo se regardèrent rapidement mais ne dirent rien. Il était évident qu'ils viendraient.

– Très bien, acquiesça Solo. On se voit en cours tout à l'heure. Vous pouvez y aller.

Heath tira les rideaux, ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta. Leech tira sur le bras de Solo pour l'entraîner et ils sautèrent à leur tour. Duo ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était en train de le soutenir. Une ombre était passée dans son regard quand ils avaient parlé de cette croix. Duo se sentit triste de s'être disputé avec lui.

Les autres leur lancèrent quelques « à tout à l'heure » et sortirent silencieusement.

– Désolé, murmura Duo quand il fut de nouveau seul avec Heero, avec tout ça t'as pas dû beaucoup dormir.

– Ça ira, répondit Heero.

Duo eut un petit sourire. Le Preventer avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussières à certains endroits.

– Il est presque 7h, dit le natté en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte. Je vais te laisser, tu dois avoir envie de te laver et de te changer.

Heero acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder sans bouger.

– Heero… Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrai rester avec toi quand on partira de Chambord ?

Duo se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux en attendant la réponse. Un léger silence s'installa, le natté réalisa qu'il avait pris l'humain par surprise. Il s'en voulut. Il avait dû aller trop vite. Si Heero se méfiait et le repoussait…

– Si tu veux, répondit enfin le brun d'une voix hésitante.

Il y avait comme un sourire dans sa voix et Duo releva la tête pour voir l'expression de l'humain.

– Mais attends-toi à t'ennuyer ferme ! ajouta le Preventer. Ça n'aura rien à voir avec Chambord ! Il y aura des hôtels miteux, des sandwichs mangés sur le bord de la route et quelques travaux manuels dans des stations services pour gagner de l'argent de temps en temps. Il n'y a rien de palpitant à être un fugitif en cavale…

– Pas grave ! s'exclama Duo avec en grand sourire. J'amènerai un jeu de cartes !

Heero hocha la tête et un coin de sa bouche se souleva.

– A tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Duo avant de sauter par la fenêtre à ton tour.

Son cœur battait un peu fort dans sa poitrine. Un peu trop fort pour un vampire. Il réalisa au contact de l'air frais que sa peau était tiède.

Il fit rapidement le tour du bâtiment et escalada la façade. Il s'arrêta un instant sur les toits et regarda le soleil se lever. La lumière était magnifique, bleue et pâle, elle enflait à l'horizon comme un flamboiement continuel. Ses yeux lui renvoyèrent les images mouvantes de la lumière iridescente éclairant le monde qui renaissait et il resta immobile, paralysé, le souffle coupé.

Il lui sembla qu'il se trouvait lui-même à cet instant de sa vie où la nuit meurt et où le jour naît. Ce moment d'incertitude où l'on ne sait plus distinguer les ténèbres de la lumière mais où l'on sent arriver le changement comme un bourdonnement à l'horizon.

Des bruits résonnèrent en contrebas, deux hommes apparurent dans la cour du château en traînant des poubelles. Duo se remit en marche et parcourut les toits jusqu'à la plus haute tour, la tour lanterne. Il s'assit sur son dôme rond et étroit. Et enserrant ses genoux de ses bras, il se tourna vers l'est et attendit que le soleil se lève.

Une légère brise fraîche agita ses cheveux et caressa son visage, faisant trembler l'eau des bassins et frémir les feuilles des arbres. Duo inspira profondément et fixa l'horizon. La lumière devint jaune pâle, il ne restait plus que quelques étoiles dans le ciel. Un vol d'oiseaux passa au dessus du château. Duo se sourit à lui-même en se disant que bientôt, lui aussi migrerait. Mais ce n'était pas si triste puisqu'il ne partirait pas seul.

Pourtant Chambord allait lui manquer.

Quelque chose bougea à quelques mètres et il tourna lentement la tête pour voir Solo, debout au sommet d'une tour toute proche, les mains dans les poches et qui le regardait. Sa tresse dansait derrière lui. Ses yeux étaient redevenus doux comme du miel.

Le vampire fit un bond et atterrit souplement à côté de Duo.

– Pardon, pour tout à l'heure, dit Solo en s'asseyant à côté de son fils. J'ai eu peur. Je me suis énervé pour rien.

– C'est rien, c'est de notre faute, répondit Duo en lui souriant doucement. On n'a pas été prudents Heero et moi, je comprends que ça t'ait mis en colère.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils observèrent l'horizon, perdus dans leurs pensées.

– Qui c'est cette personne dont vous parlez toujours par sous-entendus ? demanda Duo au bout d'un moment.

– Qui ça ? fit Solo sans quitter des yeux le ciel flamboyant.

– La personne à partir du sang de laquelle la croix d'or a été faite.

Solo baissa les yeux puis tourna la tête vers Duo, son visage avait l'air affreusement triste. Et Duo s'en voulut d'avoir demandé. Ils aurait mieux fait de poser à la question à Leech ou Heath. C'était sûrement parce que c'était un sujet délicat qu'ils n'en parlaient jamais directement.

– C'est l'Archange, répondit Solo.

– L'Archange ? Le bras droit du Pape ?

Quel rapport avec la tristesse de Solo ?

– Le bras armé du Pape, corrigea Solo. C'est une chimère. La plus puissante au monde.

– L'Archange est une chimère ? répéta Duo, incertain.

– Oui. Et la croix que je t'ai donnée a été faite avec son sang, recueilli avant qu'il ne meure et qu'il devienne un monstre.

Duo n'osa rien demander d'autre. Mais de nombreuses questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Est-ce que Solo avait connu cette personne ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé en possession d'une croix d'or faite avec son sang ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça le rendait si triste d'en parler ?

Délicatement, il enleva la chaîne de son cou. Il prit la main de Solo et plaça l'a croix et la chaîne à l'intérieur.

– Non, garde-la ! s'exclama Solo en voulant la lui rendre.

– Elle n'a plus de pouvoirs, répondit Duo en repoussant la main de son père. Elle appartient à ton passé et tu as l'air d'y tenir. Moi je ne sais pas ce qu'elle signifie. Et puis j'ai Heero, alors je ne risque rien !

Duo regretta sa phrase à l'instant où il la dit. Les yeux de Solo se plissèrent en un regard suspicieux et il profita de cette malheureuse remarque pour changer de sujet.

– Tu as Heero ? répéta-t-il d'un ton un peu moqueur. Et qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez de faire tous les deux ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Duo innocemment, mais je vais l'accompagner. Je trouve ça trop triste qu'il reste seul. Trowa a sa famille. Mais Heero n'a personne. Je vais rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa place.

– Ça m'a tout l'air d'une fugue amoureuse ton excuse !

– Quoi ? s'étrangla Duo avec peu d'élégance. Non mais… non ! N'importe quoi !

– C'est pas avec une réaction aussi peu naturelle que tu vas me convaincre, répondit Solo avec un soupir.

Duo grommela quelque chose qui ne voulait rien dire et reporta son regard sur les rayons de soleil.

– Je vais te raconter une histoire, dit Solo en regardant également le ciel.

– Te fatigue pas, je sais ce que tu penses des rapports entre les humains et les vampires…

– Je ne pense rien de mal des rapports entre humains et vampires ! se défendit Solo. Mais je veux que tu prennes conscience de ce qu'ils impliquent.

Il rassembla ses mots en tripotant le chapelet.

– Pendant la Croisade, Leech était une sœur qui soignait les blessés. Elle était déjà considérée comme une Sainte par son ordre. Quiconque croisait son regard retrouvait espoir. Son pouvoir résidait entièrement dans ses yeux. Elle pouvait apaiser le cœur des gens, faire disparaitre la douleur, deviner la vérité, seulement par le regard.

Duo fut intrigué par le tour que prenait la conversation et en oublia qu'il s'agissait normalement d'une leçon de morale.

– En 2335, les vampires ont tenté de renverser le Vatican en l'attaquant en nombre. Nous avons cru que la fin de l'Eglise était venue. Mais pour la première fois de l'Histoire, des chimères ont été créées et les vampires ont pu être repoussés. Heath était l'un deux. Il s'est enfui et a parcouru quelques kilomètres, blessé et mourant. Il est arrivé jusqu'au petit village où vivait Leech et s'est caché dans le cimetière en attendant la mort. Leech l'a trouvé agonisant dans une petite chapelle. Elle a très bien compris ce qu'il était mais elle ne l'a pas dénoncé. Elle a eu pitié de lui et a soigné ses blessures.

– Il ne l'a pas mordue ?

– Non, Heath est tombé amoureux d'elle à l'instant où il a croisé son regard. Il aurait préféré se laisser mourir plutôt que de la tuer. Elle lui a amené du sang usé, qu'elle récupérait en soignant les blessés. Heath a mis du temps à guérir mais quand il a de nouveau été sur pieds, il est resté près d'elle. Ils se voyaient en cachette. Heath lui rendait des services en remerciement de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Le visage de Solo s'assombrit soudain.

– Mais le Vatican avait pris un coup dur et se relevait difficilement. Il avait besoin de l'aide de ceux qui possédait la Lumière pour créer plus de chimères et se défendre plus efficacement. Une sœur s'est aperçue que Leech rencontrait une personne bizarre en cachette et l'a dénoncée. Le Vatican a demandé à Leech de créer des chimères et quand elle a refusé, cela a été considéré comme une trahison ouverte. Un assassin a été envoyé pour la tuer et maquiller le meurtre pour qu'on croie qu'un vampire l'avait assassinée. Ainsi le Vatican se débarrassait d'une potentielle traitresse tout en attisant la haine envers les vampires.

Duo avait une expression grave et alarmée.

– L'assassin lui a crevé les yeux, la source de son pouvoir, et l'a blessée à mort. Heath est arrivé trop tard, quand il l'a retrouvée, elle mourrait. Alors il a fait d'elle un vampire. Elle a été ensevelie et canonisée par l'Eglise, et elle a été considérée comme une martyre par les humains. La nuit suivant son enterrement, Heath l'a sortie de sa tombe et l'a emmenée avec lui. La transformation l'a sauvée mais il était trop tard pour ses yeux et elle est restée aveugle. Depuis ils ne se sont jamais quittés, ils voyagent ensemble depuis deux cents ans maintenant.

– Je ne savais pas, murmura Duo. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble… Enfin je veux dire, je savais qu'ils étaient proches, mais…

– Ils ne sont pas ensemble.

– Hein ?

– Heath l'aime plus que tout et il serait prêt à mourir pour elle. Mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre eux. Leech demeure convaincue qu'elle a été abandonnée par Dieu et jetée parmi les damnés. Elle vit sa condition de vampire comme une épreuve à passer. Elle reste avant tout une Sainte, une lumière d'espoir pour les hommes, même après ce qu'ils ont fait. Elle se bat pour ramener la paix, mais elle se considère elle-même comme maudite. Jamais Heath ne pourra l'embrasser ou lui dire qu'il l'aime. Jamais il ne pourra fuir la guerre avec elle, ni vivre avec elle, ni lui faire l'amour.

– Elle lui en veut ? demanda Duo, les sourcils bas, une expression de douleur sur le visage.

– Non, elle ne lui en veut pas. Et c'est peut-être même pire que si elle le haïssait. Elle estime juste qu'elle n'a plus rien à attendre de la vie, qu'elle doit racheter ses péchés… Leech est déjà en enfer. Et Heath a préféré y descendre avec elle plutôt que de la laisser.

– Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! explosa Duo. Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? Pourquoi elle devrait encore payer après ce que l'Eglise lui a fait ? Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! Et personne ne l'empêche d'être heureuse avec Heath…

– C'est à ça que je veux que tu réfléchisses. Tu veux partir avec Heero et si tu insistes je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais réfléchis à ce que tu es pour lui. Réfléchis à ce que tu représentes pour un Preventer. Lui qui a combattu les vampires toute sa vie, est-ce qu'il peut vraiment t'accepter ? Et si vous deveniez proches, accepterais-tu de le perdre un jour parce qu'il est mortel ou le transformerais-tu en ce qu'il hait le plus ?

Duo baissa la tête. Il ne s'était posé aucune de ces questions. Solo voyait beaucoup trop loin. Ce n'était pas comme ça entre Heero et lui. Ils n'étaient pas si proches, ils avaient juste décidé de voyager ensemble en cherchant un moyen d'empêcher la guerre. Il n'était pas question de rester ensemble pour toujours. Et puis ils étaient deux garçons alors ce n'était pas pareil que pour Heath et Leech… En plus, Leech souriait tout le temps, elle n'avait pas l'air aussi malheureuse que le disait Solo. Peut-être qu'il exagérait les faits exprès.

Le soleil apparut à l'horizon.

Il était impossible que les choses soient aussi sombres que Solo le laissait entendre. Et il faisait confiance à Heero.

– Tout ira bien, assura Duo en relevant la tête. Merci de m'avoir raconté cette histoire, je ferai attention à ce que je dis devant Heath et Leech. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, rien de tout ça ne m'arrivera !

Il se leva et frotta la poussière qu'il avait sur le pantalon.

– On se voit tout à l'heure en cours !

Il adressa un sourire joyeux à son père, agita la main et sauta de toits en toits jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Solo secoua tristement la tête.

___†_____________†___

_**20h – 1**__**er**__** étage – Bibliothèque de la Classe des Soleils**_

– Partir avec lui ? s'exclama Quatre, confus. Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu fais ce que tu veux bien sûr mais c'est un peu… étrange.

– Je sais, répondit le natté. Même si j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs et ma famille d'origine, c'est avec toi que je suis resté le plus longtemps. Presque tous mes souvenirs sont avec toi et avec ta famille. Je suis une des rares personnes sur cette planète qui connaît le nom de toutes tes sœurs et l'emplacement de toutes tes résidences.

Le blond éclata d'un rire joyeux et cristallin.

– Alors ça va me faire bizarre d'être loin de toi, continua Duo. On a vécu ensemble si longtemps que j'avais commencé à croire que ça durerait toujours, qu'on pourrait être heureux comme ça pour toujours. Mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi cette fois. Cet humain il…

Le blond sentit son cœur se serrer et se demanda si c'était ce qu'il ressentait lui ou si c'était les émotions de Duo qui le touchaient. C'était sans doute les deux.

– Il va rester tout seul et il a déjà tout perdu : la personne qui l'a élevé et les Preventers qui étaient son avenir. Il a à peine seize ans et il a déjà tout perdu. Il va partir seul, fuir et se cacher tout ça parce qu'il a refusé de nous tuer. C'est vraiment trop affreux, tu ne trouves pas ? Moi je me sens coupable en tout cas.

Quatre observa son ami en silence pendant un instant.

– Oui, je comprends, finit-il par dire. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de fuir avec lui, vous pouvez rester avec nous. Puisque tu connais le nombre exact de maisons que je possède, tu dois aussi savoir que j'ai largement de quoi vous logez, toi, Heero, et tous vos ancêtres sur cent générations.

– Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai envie d'agir moi aussi, j'ai pas envie de me cacher dans une belle maison en attendant que les choses se passent. Quand je pense à Solo, je me rends compte qu'on est très différents tous les deux. Lui, il porte des blessures qui ne guériront sûrement jamais, il a l'air de traîner un passé tellement long et tellement lourd que c'est étonnant qu'il arrive encore à trouver l'énergie de se battre. Et c'est pareil pour Heath et Leech. Je veux me prouver à moi-même que je mérite d'être le fils de Solo Maxwell, que cette nuit où il m'a transformé en vampire dans le vieil orphelinat de mes souvenirs, ce n'était pas un pur hasard.

Quatre hocha la tête.

– Tu places la barre haut quand même, ce n'est pas n'importe qui ce Solo Maxwell.

– Hé hé ! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu te mets la pression pour que ton père soit fier de toi !

Les lèvres de Quatre s'étirèrent comme s'il allait sourire mais la seconde d'après son visage se figea en une expression horrifiée. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans un grand bruit sur un Trowa rouge et essoufflé.

– Elles sont dans le château ! s'écria-t-il quand il croisa le regard de Quatre.

Quatre se leva d'un bond.

– Quoi ? demanda Duo.

– Les chimères, répondit Quatre à la place de Trowa, elles attaquent le château.

– J'étais avec Heero, expliqua Trowa à toute vitesse, d'un coup il a senti quelque chose, on a vu les chasseurs passer en courant dans la cour, ils se dirigeaient vers l'aile ouest. Des chimères sont apparues dans les couloirs et j'ai entendu des hurlements provenant des réfectoires.

– Les chasseurs doivent détruire les corps, dit Quatre, c'est le meilleur moyen de protéger l'école…

– Heero m'a envoyé te chercher, fit Trowa à l'adresse de Duo. Viens vite, il veut que tout le monde descende dans la cour. Ce sera plus simple pour les protéger s'ils sont dehors. Toi tu as son sang donc tu es protégé. Il doit encore être aux réfectoires, c'est là qu'il y a le plus d'élèves.

Duo acquiesça et se précipita vers la porte.

– Je vais aller chercher Clay, Wufei et Mary-Beth ! s'exclama Quatre. On va faire sortir les autres élèves qui sont dans les couloirs, les dortoirs et les salles d'étude.

– D'accord, je compte sur vous ! Soyez prudents, on se retrouve dehors ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il était déjà sorti de la pièce.

Il s'engouffra dans la salle des voûtes à caissons, dévala comme un courant d'air les escaliers en double hélice et vola presque jusqu'aux réfectoires et une fois arrivé se stoppa net.

– Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

– A l'aiiiiiiiiiide !

Il y avait des élèves partout. Les cris venaient de toute part. Certains courraient dans tous les sens cherchant une sortie ou à échapper à quelque chose que Duo ne percevait pas encore, d'autres restaient prostrés, immobilisés par la terreur. Le natté se fraya difficilement un chemin dans la foule qui se déversait entre les portes.

– Descendez dans la cour ! Descendez dans la cour ! cria-t-il au passage à un groupe de Valois qui regardaient de toute part sans oser bouger.

Il traversa le premier réfectoire pour se rendre compte qu'Heero n'y était pas. Il se précipita dans le second, les élèves sortaient dans une cohue incessante de cris et de hurlements. Duo repéra enfin le Preventer près de la porte qui menait vers le troisième réfectoire.

Il arriva en courant à sa hauteur. Deux chimères se tenaient devant la porte close. Heero reculait lentement et semblait avoir dû mal à les repousser.

– Je suis là ! appela Duo pour attirer son attention.

Le brun tourna les yeux vers lui et parût s'apaiser. Duo chercha sa main et la serra pour partager la Lumière avec lui.

– Tu as bien fait de m'appeler, murmura-t-il en tournant son visage vers les chimères.

C'était le garçon et la fille de la vidéo de Kushrenada, ceux qui étaient toujours ensemble et qui se déplaçaient de façon bancale et saccadée, comme si les os de leurs jambes étaient cassés et se tordaient sous leur poids.

– Elles ont enfermé des élèves dans le réfectoire des Orléans ! Elles ont l'air en colère et affamées, elles s'en prennent aux humains…

– Pourquoi ? demanda Duo en se concentrant sur l'énergie d'Heero qui affluait dans sa main.

– En profanant leurs tombes, nous avons détérioré leurs corps. Elles sont en train de disparaître, expliqua Heero. Alors elles essayent d'absorber de l'énergie vitale. Celle de n'importe qui. La douleur les rend aveugles.

C'était comme le massacre de l'orphelinat. Duo raffermit sa pression autour des doigts d'Heero et pendant quelques secondes leurs esprits furent connectés. Il projeta la Lumière, l'énergie douce et puissante qui bourdonnait dans le cœur d'Heero, vers les chimères et les somma de disparaître. Heero l'aida d'abord en lui transmettant son pouvoir, puis, retrouvant confiance en lui, il utilisa la Lumière à son tour et força les chimères à lui ouvrir la porte.

Les deux enfants disparurent. Et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement comme si elle avait été poussée par une forte bourrasque de vent. Elle rebondit et tapa contre le mur dans un grand bruit, elle continua à claquer comme si une tempête faisait rage. Ils regardèrent à l'intérieur du réfectoire des Orléans. La pièce était plongée dans le noir.

Puis soudain un groupe d'élèves surgit à toute vitesse. Pâles comme des morts, les yeux grands ouverts, tremblants, terrifiés, ils sortirent en courant, une fille se heurta à Heero.

– Mon amie ! lui cria-t-elle. Ils ont emporté mon amie ! Je l'ai entendue hurler dans le noir, je vous en prie sortez-là d'ici !

Elle tomba à genoux aux pieds d'Heero et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans le réfectoire, Duo distingua immédiatement les silhouettes de quatre chimères penchées au dessus du corps d'un élève agonisant. Il y avait du sang partout, qui tapissait le sol et les tables renversées. Il compta cinq cadavres. Bientôt six.

Il communiqua ce qu'il voyait à l'esprit d'Heero, le contact physique rendait la télépathie mille fois plus simple. Et il sentit monter la colère dans le cœur de son ami, et la culpabilité de n'avoir rien pu faire, d'être arrivé trop tard.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Heero avait lâché sa main et s'était jeté dans les ténèbres. Sachant exactement où il allait, il plongea sur deux chimères, les écarta du corps inanimé de l'élève et les plaqua au sol en les tenant par la gorge.

Il y eut une lumière aveuglante et un bruit terrible, comme un sifflement suraigu et les chimères se volatilisèrent.

Les deux petites filles qui restaient près du corps de l'élève se relevèrent et s'écartèrent. Leur démarche était saccadée, l'une d'elle pencha la tête sur le côté presque à angle droit et fit un sourire hideux, glacial et mauvais. Leurs corps étaient blafards, à demi-effacés, leurs yeux étaient ternes et vitreux et les faisaient ressembler à des pantins sans vie.

Duo marcha jusqu'à elles. L'odeur du sang d'Heero attaqua son odorat et couvrit toutes les autres odeurs de sang. Il avait dû se blesser en repoussant les chimères. Il le retint par le bras au moment où le brun allait toucher les chimères, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de se blesser encore plus s'ils pouvaient l'éviter.

Profitant de leur contact, il projeta la Lumière dans la direction des deux fillettes, puisant l'énergie bouillonnante et la colère d'Heero pour repousser les deux apparitions. Les chimères se figèrent. Elles cessèrent de sourire et disparurent.

Sans perdre de temps, Duo entraîna Heero dans l'autre réfectoire et à la lumière agressive des néons vit que l'odeur de sang provenait d'une vilaine estafilade sur le bras qu'il tenait et de laquelle du sang commençait à perler. Tant pis pour les éventuels témoins. Sans perdre une seconde, il se saisit d'un couteau qui trainait sur une table, s'entailla la main et frotta le bras blessé aussi vite qu'il put. En quelques instants, les deux plaies étaient cicatrisées.

Après qu'Heero ait murmuré un faible merci, ils entreprirent de faire sortir les derniers élèves terrorisés, aidèrent les blessés et répondirent succinctement aux « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » et « Que se passe-t-il ? » qu'on leur adressait.

Ils croisèrent le directeur accompagné du professeur Une quand ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée.

– Le château est attaqué ! lui cria Duo.

– Je sais ! répondit le directeur en se précipitant l'escalier. Vous deux continuez d'emmener ces élèves dans la cour, vos camarades vous y attendent. Nous montons voir s'il y a encore des élèves égarés ou blessés.

– N'y allez pas, c'est trop dangereux ! rétorqua Duo.

– Ne vous occupez pas de ça ! Dépêchez-vous de sortir ! ordonna-t-il.

Heero acquiesça et continua d'avancer en soutenant une fille blessée à la cheville. Duo hésita une seconde puis il suivit Heero.

Les portes du château s'ouvrirent sur un spectacle incroyable. Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés au centre de la cour en une foule dense et mouvante. Un vent violent soufflait sur le château comme si une force supérieure avait voulu le renverser. L'air vibrait d'électricité.

Soudain une colonne de foudre s'abattit à quelques mètres des élèves sur une petite silhouette blanche qui s'immobilisa. Le terrible vacarme produit par le tonnerre fit hurler les élèves.

– C'est Clay, souffla Duo en reconnaissant les capacités de son ami. Dépêchons-nous !

Les élèves qui les accompagnaient hésitèrent mais le ton de Duo ne laissait place à aucune contestation. Ils rejoignirent rapidement les autres élèves.

Duo et Heero coururent jusqu'à Clay et Wufei. Quatre des huit chimères se trouvaient devant eux.

– Où sont Quatre et Mary-Beth ? demanda Duo au Chinois.

– Au centre du groupe, ils utilisent le contrôle mental pour empêcher les élèves de se disperser et pour calmer tout le monde…

– Ils sont trop nombreux à paniquer, Beth ne pourra pas les retenir tous ! le coupa le blond. Et nous ne pourrons pas tenir les chimères éloignées très longtemps, il faut les détruire !

Il tendit les deux bras vers le sol dans la direction d'une des créatures pâles qui s'approchait inexorablement d'eux. Une colonne de foudre s'abattit sur elle dans un bruit assourdissant qui fit trembler tout le château.

Plusieurs élèves tentèrent de fuir en courant, mais ils s'immobilisèrent brusquement, le regard soudain vide, signe qu'ils étaient désormais sous contrôle mental.

– Ne vous éloignez pas du groupe ! cria la voix forte de Trowa. Les fantômes vous tueraient ! Restez groupés !

Plusieurs personnes hurlèrent. La majorité des professeurs étaient avec les élèves, tout aussi paniqués qu'eux.

– Je croyais que tes pouvoirs n'avaient aucun effet sur eux, demanda Heero.

– Ça ne leur fait rien, répondit Clay en criant pour être entendu du Preventer malgré le vacarme. Mais ça les effraie et ils n'approchent pas.

– Il en manque trois ! s'exclama Wufei à l'adresse de Duo après avoir dit quelque chose à Trowa qui repartit en fendant la foule. Il y en a quatre ici et une a été détruite par les chasseurs, elle s'est dissoute sous nos yeux. Mais plus rien ne se passe, Solo et les autres doivent avoir été attaqués par les trois chimères manquantes !

– On monte voir ! répondit immédiatement Duo en regardant dans la direction de l'aile ouest dont l'ombre imposante se découpait dans la nuit.

– Faites attention ! répondit Wufei.

Mais Duo n'entendit rien et dut lire sur ses lèvres car une troisième colonne de foudre s'abattit à quelques mètres d'eux faisant reculer les horreurs blanchâtres.

Il hocha la tête, Heero attrapa son bras pour ne pas le perdre et ils partirent ensemble en courant vers l'aile ouest.

Au moment où ils sortaient du groupe les quatre chimères fondirent sur eux, bras tendus dans leur direction, têtes tombantes comme sous le poids d'une terrible fatigue, des traînées noires de sang se répandaient dans leur sillage désordonné.

Wufei joignit les mains, doigts entrecroisés, et il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, d'immenses flammes jaillirent du sol et créèrent un cercle de feu autour de la masse des élèves, comme une barrière de protection infranchissable.

Les chimères reculèrent, la terreur se peignait sur leurs visages dans une expression encore plus horrifiante encore pour les humains et les vampires présents.

Heero et Duo purent passer et se précipitèrent jusqu'au pied du bâtiment qui formait l'aile ouest.

Duo se retourna et entoura les épaules d'Heero de ses bras. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il se demanda lui-même ce qu'il était en train de faire quand leurs pieds quittèrent le sol. Il n'avait pas sauté, il ne s'était pas propulsé avec ses jambes, il s'était simplement élevé dans les airs à travers la tempête.

La sensation était grisante et Duo sourit de plaisir, la dernière barrière qui étouffait ses pouvoirs venait de tomber et le flux d'énergie qui parcourait son corps vibra d'une force nouvelle.

La mer de flammes qui dansait en contrebas se refléta dans ses yeux devenus rouges. A cet instant il sut que la guerre avait commencé, même si cette bataille n'avait rien à voir. Cette nuit mettait fin à son existence de paix. La vie n'aurait plus la même signification désormais. Il pourrait la perdre n'importe quand, exactement comme les humains. Et il resserra son étreinte autour du corps chaud d'Heero au moment où une immense colonne de foudre fendait le ciel dans un grondement apocalyptique.

La fenêtre dans laquelle il les avait propulsés se brisa projetant le carton qui la bloquait au sol et ils atterrirent dans le couloir menant à la chapelle.

– Je ne sens pas leur présence, s'exclama Heero alors qu'ils s'élançaient dans le couloir.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la chapelle et entrèrent. Les corps étaient étendus sur le marbre en plein centre de la pièce. L'un deux avait été brûlé mais la trace noire laissée par le feu s'arrêtait brusquement, comme si quelqu'un avait brusquement stoppé les flammes.

– Ils ont mis le feu ici et ont dû monter détruire le cadavre d'Anne ! s'exclama Heero.

– Mais pourquoi les corps n'ont pas brûlé jusqu'au bout ?

– Les chimères ont dû éteindre le feu. On monte !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, ils se précipitèrent dans les escaliers étroits qui menaient aux combles. Ils arrivèrent dans la vieille pièce poussiéreuse. Trois chimères se tenaient immobiles entre le coffre qui contenait le cadavre d'Anne et les chasseurs. Leech tendait les bras devant elle, paume en avant, une lumière blanche s'échappait de ses mains et tenait les chimères à l'écart.

– Sortez d'ici ! hurla Solo.

– On va se débrouiller ! ajouta Heath. Allez chercher les autres et fuyez !

Duo ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas le moment de s'engager dans un débat philosophique pour leur expliquer qu'il n'était pas moral de laisser mourir les élèves de l'école.

Et puis Anne venait de tourner la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Elle avait de nouveau son expression furieuse et égarée. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la petite fille qu'ils avaient vue la veille. C'était de nouveau un esprit frappeur.

Elle fit un pas dans leur direction. Heero la regarda, son regard était chargé de colère. Il tendit les bras dans la direction de la gamine. Elle fit un sourire hideux et cruel et eut petit rire victorieux en se jetant dans les bras d'Heero, croyant saisir une proie. Duo avança vers les deux autres chimères : le petit garçon à la gorge tranchée et la fillette au ventre ouvert.

Les bras d'Heero se refermèrent autour du corps d'Anne. Elle réalisa trop tard l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Elle se retrouva prisonnière des bras d'Heero au moment où jaillit une lumière éblouissante, bien plus puissante que celle de Leech. Elle poussa des hurlements stridents qui résonnaient sans fin et lacéra le dos d'Heero de ses doigts.

Après quelques secondes, elle devint totalement translucide et disparut.

Apeurées par la lumière et par l'expression de Duo, les deux autres enfants se volatilisèrent également.

Heero et Leech s'effondrèrent en même temps. Leech tomba inconsciente, elle avait résisté pendant de nombreuses minutes, utilisant toute sa puissance et puisant dans ses dernières forces. Heero tomba à genoux, paumes contre le sol, tremblant et essoufflé. Du sang coulait régulièrement le long de son dos, détrempant son uniforme.

Heath se précipita vers Leech, et la porta dans ses bras. Solo se saisit de la bouteille d'alcool à brûler qui avait été renversée par terre, ouvrit le bouchon et versa le liquide dans le coffre, il craqua ensuite une allumette et le contenu s'enflamma.

– Ils ont éteint le feu dans la chapelle ! s'exclama Duo en aidant Heero à se relever.

Solo hocha la tête et disparut dans les escaliers.

Duo toucha le dos d'Heero là où Anne avait déchiré son uniforme. Les plaies étaient nombreuses, mais peu profondes.

– Je vais te soigner, dit-il en lui retirant la veste de son uniforme.

– Non, ça ira, ce ne sont pas des blessures graves. Epargne ton sang, je les soignerai tout à l'heure.

Duo soupira et couvrit la chemise déchirée du brun avec sa propre veste.

– Comme tu voudras, souffla-t-il en regardant les flammes engloutir le petit cadavre au fond du coffre.

___†_____________†___

_**23h – Cour du château**_

Quand ils descendirent dans la cour, tout était plus calme. On voyait de nouveau les étoiles, le vent était tombé. Tous les élèves étaient encore dans la cour. L'infirmière, aidée par plusieurs élèves et des professeurs, dispensait les premiers soins aux élèves blessés dans la cohue en attendant l'arrivée des secours.

Leech avait repris connaissance, mais elle était encore faible et Heath la soutenait. Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Mary-Beth et Clay étaient assis dans un coin, exténués. Sally était avec eux, la tête baissée et les épaules voûtées. Heero, Duo et les chasseurs rejoignirent le petit groupe.

– Elles ont toutes été détruites ? demanda Wufei.

– Toutes, répondit Solo.

– Je dois vous parler de toute urgence ! les appela le directeur en venant vers eux.

Treize Kushrenada jetait des regards suspicieux autour de lui.

– Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, tous.

Sans rien dire le groupe le suivit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Duo entendit des élèves chuchoter « c'est des vampires » et serra les dents. Ils s'étaient battus pour les protéger une heure plus tôt et maintenant ils se méfiaient. Le directeur les conduisit jusqu'au salon qui avait été attribué aux chasseurs de chimères. Tout le monde s'installa. Seule Sally, pâle et silencieuse, resta en retrait, debout derrière Wufei les mains posées sur le dossier du canapé.

– Les Preventers sont déjà au courant de ce qui vient de se produire. Un des élèves avait des soupçons quant à la présence de vampires au sein du château et il les a contactés sans en parler à quiconque dès que les chimères ont été neutralisées. D'autres Preventers arriveront dans quelques heures. Vous devez partir au plus vite, informa-t-il en jetant un regard circulaire sur les vampires.

– Je vais appeler mon père ! s'exclama Quatre en se levant et en sortant son portable. Il va envoyer quelqu'un pour nous chercher.

Et il s'éloigna dans un coin de la pièce pour téléphoner à son père en tripotant nerveusement un verre vide laissé là par un des américains.

– Avez-vous un endroit où aller ? demanda le directeur.

– Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Mary-Beth. Nous serons très bientôt sous la protection de la famille Winner, nous ne risquerons plus rien.

– Les Preventers vont vous poser beaucoup de questions sur la présence d'autant de vampires dans cette école, dit soudain Heero. Qu'allez-vous leur dire ?

– Que j'ignorais qu'il y avait des vampires ici, répondit Kushrenada en haussant les épaules.

– Ils ne vous croiront pas si facilement, répondit Heero. Vous pouvez être emprisonné pour collaboration s'ils jugent que vous répondez mal à leurs questions.

– Quelle est l'unité la plus proche d'ici ? demanda Trowa à Heero.

– C'est l'unité de Hilde Schbeiker, répondit Heero.

Trowa grimaça.

– Effectivement, c'est pas gagné, dit-il doucement.

– En ce qui me concerne, commença Heero d'un ton très sérieux, dites que je vous ai caché la présence de vampires parmi vos élèves. Dites également, que c'est moi qui vous ai conseillé d'engager les chasseurs de chimères, que je vous ai assuré qu'ils étaient des gens fiables, anciens amis de mon ancien partenaire Odin Lowe et que vous m'avez fait confiance.

– Hm, ça devrait fonctionner, dit Trowa. Mais il faudra dire que j'ai trahis les Preventers moi aussi, et que vous n'avez réalisé que nous vous avions menti qu'au moment où les vampires ont utilisé leurs pouvoirs.

Le directeur les regarda un instant silencieusement.

– Votre ordre va vouloir vous retrouver, c'est vous qui allez être emprisonnés, dit-il d'une voix grave.

– Moi ils me soupçonnent déjà, répondit Heero d'une voix fatiguée. Ils voudront m'emprisonner de toute façon, autant que ça vous serve à vous en sortir.

Treize acquiesça.

– Alors ne rentre pas auprès de ta famille Trowa, dit soudain Quatre qui venait de raccrocher.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

– Reste avec nous, nous te protégerons le temps qu'il faudra. Si tu retournes avec ta sœur, ils te retrouveront immédiatement.

– C'est gentil Quatre, mais je ne peux pas acc…

– Accepte, le coupa Heero. Tu vas mettre ta sœur en danger en retournant au cirque alors que tu es poursuivi par Hilde. Et puis elle va te retrouver en moins de deux, c'est le premier endroit où elle cherchera.

– Nous irons chercher ta sœur pour la mettre en sécurité, proposa Quatre.

Trowa baissa les yeux.

– Très bien. Merci Quatre, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

– Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda le directeur à Sally qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Wufei ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Elle reste ici, dit-il d'une voix tranchante. Elle est humaine et maintenant que les chimères de Chambord ont été détruites, c'est un endroit sûr. Les Preventers ne devraient pas s'intéresser à elle, si c'est le cas, je compte sur vous pour prendre sa défense et dire que nous l'avons manipulée.

Sally eut un hoquet horrifié.

– Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne veux pas…

– Si ! Tu restes ici ! la coupa Wufei. Tu vas nous gêner si on t'emmène.

Mary-Beth ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils douloureusement.

Sally se tut. Son visage se figea et elle eut soudain l'air brisé de quelqu'un qui vient de comprendre qu'on l'abandonne. Puis elle se ressaisit, redressa la tête, adressa une révérence respectueuse au directeur et sortit sans regarder personne. Elle referma la porte très doucement. Ça ne fit presque pas de bruit.

Ses pas s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres, les humains ne les entendirent plus. Mais les vampires l'entendirent parfaitement éclater en sanglots et s'enfuir en courant.

Mary-Beth passa son bras autour des épaules de Wufei qui ne la repoussa pas.

– Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, souffla-t-elle très bas. Elle sera en sécurité ici.

– Je veillerai sur elle, promit le directeur qui avait très bien compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

– Merci, répondit Clay en regardant d'un air triste la porte par laquelle venait de sortir leur amie.

– Et vous, où allez-vous aller ? demanda Treize à Heero.

– Je vais chercher un moyen d'empêcher la guerre, répondit Heero.

– Tout seul ? demanda Treize en haussant un sourcil.

– Mauvaise réaction, intervint soudain Solo en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Vous auriez dû demander « quelle guerre ? ».

– Je suis parfaitement au courant de qui se prépare, répondit Kushrenada avec un sourire affable. J'ai des relations parmi les vampires et je sais que le Roi Médéric veut fait pression au sein de la Curia Regis pour engager la guerre.

Tout le monde en resta coi.

– Mais vous voulez arrêter cette guerre seul ? répéta le directeur en regardant Heero.

– Non je serai avec lui, répondit Duo.

– Et vous avez un plan ?

– Nous ne savons pas encore, répondit Heero en secouant la tête d'un air las.

– Alors je vous conseille de vous rendre d'abord en Allemagne, dit Treize.

– Silence, charogne ! grogna Solo entre ses dents. Je vous interdis d'envoyer mon fils à la mort !

– Souviens-toi de notre discussion de ce matin, intervint Heath en plissant les yeux.

Solo grogna encore un peu mais il fit signe à Treize qu'il pouvait raconter ce qu'il voulait. Leech étouffa un rire.

– Pourquoi l'Allemagne ? demanda Clay qui sembla intéressé pour la première fois.

– Parce que l'Empereur d'Allemagne est une des seules personnes capables de changer le cours des choses, expliqua Treize. Le Roi de France est très puissant, suffisamment pour prendre Avignon. Mais seul, il ne vaincra pas les humains. Il aura besoin de la puissance considérable de l'Empire d'Allemagne. Et l'Empereur hésite encore, il n'a pas donné sa réponse à la Curia Regis. Beaucoup de pays attendent qu'il se décide à rendre une décision en la faveur ou en la défaveur de la guerre, pour ensuite se ranger de son avis. Si vous voulez empêcher la guerre, la première étape sera de convaincre l'Empereur de ne pas combattre aux côtés de Médéric.

– Vous êtes bien renseigné pour un humain, fit remarquer Heath en s'allumant une cigarette.

– La première étape ? répéta Leech songeuse. Et vous en voyez d'autres ?

Le directeur sembla hésiter un instant. Si Leech avait eu un regard il eut sans doute était perçant. Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, pesant le pour et le contre.

– Pourrais-je vous confier un autre travail, payable d'avance ? demanda-t-il soudain à Heero.

– Je ne suis plus Preventer, répondit simplement le brun.

– C'est pour cette raison que je vous le propose.

– Dites toujours…

– Je recherche une jeune fille. Elle a à peine dix ans, elle est à moitié vampire et à moitié humaine. La première personne que j'ai engagée pour la retrouver à perdu sa trace en Allemagne, au palais impérial, justement. Il est possible qu'elle y soit toujours.

– Vous n'avez pas plus de détails ? demanda Heero. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

– Je n'ai malheureusement pas de photo. Elle est rousse et ses yeux sont bleus. Elle s'appelle Mariemaia. Elle est la clef, elle pourra mettre fin à la guerre.

– Rien que ça ! s'exclama Heath en soupirant. Une simple gamine.

Solo fronça les sourcils.

– Ça sent mauvais cette histoire, dit-il.

– Et si je la retrouve ? demanda Heero.

– Ramenez-là moi et je vous expliquerai tout, répondit Treize.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne va pas être facile d'approcher mon oncle et d'enquêter sous son nez, fit remarquer Clay.

– Hm, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, dit Solo avec pessimisme.

– Tu pourrais rédiger un courrier à ton oncle pour le prévenir et lui demander de bien les recevoir, suggéra Mary-Beth.

– Oui, je pense que c'est la moindre de choses, répondit Clay. Vous vivrez peut-être plus longtemps… Je vais lui envoyer une lettre de recommandation pour vous, mais ne croyez pas que ça va être de la tarte pour autant.

– Moi, ça ne m'inquiète pas trop, dit Leech en s'étirant. Heero et Duo se recommandent très bien tous seuls.

– Vas pas leur donner de faux espoirs espèce de sorcière ! aboya Solo.

Heath et Leech rirent un peu, comme à chaque fois que Solo perdait son sang froid parce qu'il était inquiet. L'atmosphère se détendit.

– Duo ? appela Heero.

Le natté avait le regard dans le vague depuis quelques minutes, il regarda Heero.

– Est-ce que ça te convient ? demanda le brun.

– Oui, répondit Duo en hochant la tête. Maintenant on sait où on va, c'est bien comme ça.

– Très bien, j'accepte votre mission, acquiesça Heero.

– Attendez ! s'exclama Solo. Qui est cette gamine que vous voulez retrouver ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez d'elle ? Et quel rapport avec la guerre ?

– Je ne peux prendre aucun risque : si quelqu'un de malveillant apprend son existence, elle sera tuée. Si vous la trouvez revenez ici et je vous expliquerai tout.

Solo soupira.

– Alors marché conclu, dit Heero.

– Je suis content que vous ayez accepté, dit Treize. Et maintenant, les secours ont dû arriver, si vous permettez, je dois m'assurer que tout soit en ordre et contacter les familles des victimes. Je vous rejoins dans une heure sur le parking des visiteurs pour rémunérer le travail que vous avez accompli. Vous devriez aller rassembler vos affaires pour le départ.

___†_____________†___

_**Minuit – 2**__**ème**__** étage – Dortoir des Soleils**_

Duo et Quatre étaient dans la chambre d'Heero, le premier avait abandonné son uniforme et portait un costume de prêtre anglican. Il portait un sac en bandoulière, avec quelques vêtements de rechange, sa brosse à cheveux, de l'argent et le téléphone portable que lui avait offert Quatre. Pas grand-chose en somme. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, ça ne le dérangeait pas de tout laisser derrière lui.

Heero lui, avait désinfecté ses blessures et portait maintenant le costume noir des Preventers, mais il en avait retiré l'emblème. Il rangea son épée dans un fourreau sombre qu'il attacha dans son dos et prit aussi son pistolet et des balles d'argent.

– Le château de l'Empereur d'Allemagne se trouve en Bavière, dit Quatre aux deux garçons, dans le sud, près de Munich. Il s'appelle Neuschwanstein[1].

– Hein ! Mais on va jamais se rappeler d'un nom pareil ! s'écria Duo.

– Ce château est habité par des vampires ? s'exclama Heero qui voyait très bien de quel château il s'agissait.

Quatre sourit.

– Il en va ainsi de la majorité des grands édifices d'Europe. Après la Croisade, les nations étaient ruinées et pour compenser la dette, elles ont vendus leurs plus grandes richesses nationales à des particuliers. Qui étaient en fait des vampires. J'ignore si les états le savaient, je pense que oui, mais ça a arrangé tout le monde et ils ont fermé les yeux. C'est pour cela que le Roi Médéric vit à Versailles et que Neuschwanstein est aujourd'hui la résidence de la cour impériale d'Allemagne. Le château en lui-même n'est pas assez grand pour toute la cour, un village a été construit à ses pieds, dans la roche de la montagne. C'est un endroit magnifique, mais c'est peuplé de vampires, vous ne pourrez pas arriver au château sans être repérés. Il va falloir que vous soyez extrêmement prudents, vous comprenez ?

– Oui, nous comprenons, répondit Heero très sérieusement.

Il venait de ranger ses dernières affaires. Il était prêt à partir.

– Si vous voulez, je peux vous prêter une maison pour vous reposer avant de partir en Allemagne, c'est plus prudent que l'hôtel.

Duo acquiesça.

– Oui, je crois que ta résidence de Colmar ferait parfaitement l'affaire. On ne sera pas très loin de l'Allemagne et ça nous laissera le temps de souffler.

– Oui, bonne idée, c'est à cinq heures d'ici. Vous pourrez dormir dans la voiture. Je te donnerai aussi le pass, pour que tu puisses rentrer dans toutes mes résidences où que tu sois.

– Merci Quatre, dit Duo avec un regard un peu étrange. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me touche. Je t'enverrai régulièrement des nouvelles alors ne t'inquiète pas trop.

Quatre sourit mais il avait l'air triste et fatigué.

– D'accord, dit-il. C'est l'heure d'y aller je crois…

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans le couloir. Relena, Dorothy, Zechs et Lucrezia étaient là eux aussi, ils venaient de remonter dans le dortoir après avoir écouté le directeur rassurer l'école et leur certifier que tout était bien terminé, et qu'ils devaient regagner leurs dortoirs dans le calme. Mais ils semblaient encore sous le choc. Etre attaqué par des fantômes et découvrir que vos camarades de classes sont des vampires, tout ça dans la même soirée, il y avait de quoi vous choquer.

– Vous partez ? demanda Zechs.

– On n'a pas vraiment le choix, lui répondit Clay.

– Bien sûr que si ! s'emporta Relena. C'est pas parce que vous êtes…

Elle s'arrêta, n'osa pas dire le mot « vampire », et réalisant qu'elle était maladroite elle se reprit.

– Vous nous avez sauvés ! se rattrapa-t-elle, le regard plein de gratitude. Et vous ne nous avez jamais fait de mal ! Alors restez.

Heero lui sourit.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que les autres élèves de Chambord soient d'accord avec cette idée. Ni les lois françaises. Ni les Preventers qui arrivent.

– Les Preventers ? s'exclama Dorothy. Déjà ? Ils ont fait vite ! Les salauds…

– J'espère que vous n'aurez pas de problèmes, dit Lucrezia en se massant le front. Rentrez bien.

Duo sentit son cœur se serrer. En cet instant, il n'avait plus du tout envie de partir, il aurait volontiers supporté les cris hystériques de Relena et Dorothy pendant encore cent ans pourvu que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Mais il n'est pas si simple de négocier avec le destin. Alors il sourit aux quatre humains, leur fit ses adieux, remarqua que pendant un instant, Wufei avait jeté un regard de frustration et de désespoir à la porte close de la chambre de Sally, et ils partirent.

Dehors l'air était frais et il faisait humide. Le père de Quatre avait envoyé à son fils plusieurs voitures et ses meilleurs hommes, les Maganacs. Ils chargèrent les bagages pendant que les élèves se disaient au revoir. Les chasseurs de chimères s'étaient débarrassés de leurs uniformes, ils portaient de nouveaux leurs vêtements élimés de cowboys, leurs chapeaux, leurs couleurs sudistes et leurs santiags qui claquaient contre le sol du parking. Ils avaient également des baluchons que Duo ne leur avait pas vus le soir de leur arrivée et Solo avait une épée attachée dans le dos, semblable à celle d'Heero.

– D'où est-ce que vous sortez tout ça ? demanda Duo en désignant leurs bagages.

– On les avait planqués dans la forêt le soir de notre arrivée, répondit Solo. On a des motos aussi.

– Vous auriez dû demander à Treize de les faire mettre à l'abri, fit remarquer Clay.

– Hm, oui. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, elles sont volées de toute façon, on s'en débarrassera quand on n'en aura plus besoin.

– C'est une lame du Vatican, dit Heero à voix basse en désignant l'épée de Solo.

– Bien vu ! s'exclama Solo.

– Il est doué ce petit, les lames du Vatican sont des antiquités pourtant ! ajouta Heath.

– C'était mon épée quand j'étais prêtre pendant la Croisade, je ne m'en suis jamais séparé, expliqua le vampire aux yeux d'ambre.

– Je vois que tout le monde est là ! fit la voix de Kushrenada derrière eux.

Il s'approcha d'eux et tendit une enveloppe aux chasseurs de chimères. Solo vérifia la somme.

– C'est plus que ce que nous avions convenu, dit-il en soulevant un sourcil.

– Vous avez fait plus que ce que nous avions convenu, répondit le directeur avec un sourire énigmatique.

– Il y a eu huit morts et de nombreux blessés cette nuit, votre école va peut-être fermer, vous devriez garder votre argent, répliqua Solo.

– Merci de votre générosité ! s'exclama Heath en prenant l'enveloppe des mains de Solo, lui faisant ainsi clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas question qu'il renonce à la somme.

– C'est mal d'aimer l'argent, fit Leech. Je monte sur la moto de Solo si tu te comportes comme ça…

– J'aime pas l'argent, répondit Heath innocemment, j'aime l'alcool. Imagine toutes les bouteilles qu'on va s'acheter.

– Ha ouiii, fit-elle en imaginant. J'ai jamais vu autant d'alcool… Bon d'accord, je monte sur ta moto alors !

Solo les ignora.

– Merci pour l'argent et merci de nous avoir prévenus que les Preventers arrivaient, nous n'oublierons pas, dit Solo en serrant la main de Treize.

Treize se dirigea ensuite vers Trowa et Heero et leur remis une enveloppe chacun.

– Pour vous remercier de votre travail et de votre discrétion messieurs. Et pour me ramener Mariemaia, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Heero.

Les ex-Preventers le remercièrent. Et Treize alla souhaiter un bon départ à ses autres élèves.

– Au fait, Duo, dit Leech pensive, ce soir, quand tu es venu nous aider avec Heero, tu as volé non ?

– Hein ? fit Duo.

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda Solo.

– Oui c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit Heero à Leech.

– C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

– Euh, tu sais que c'est super rare comme pouvoir, fit remarquer Heath. Seuls les télékynésistes très puissants en sont capables.

Solo eut un très beau sourire.

– Il était temps que tu acceptes la vie que je t'ai donnée.

Duo baissa les yeux et Solo passa sa main dans les cheveux caramel de son fils.

– Bon, c'est l'heure ! s'exclama Heath.

– Le Vatican nous attend ! cria Leech comme une devise guerrière.

Heero et Duo saluèrent leurs amis qui partaient pour l'Auvergne où se trouvait le père de Quatre et ils se promirent de rester en contact. Puis Solo serra affectueusement la main de son fils en lui souhaitant bonne chance, il gratifia même Heero d'un « fais attention gamin ». Leech prit Heero et Duo dans ses bras, Heath leur offrit une poignée de main et les chasseurs s'en furent entre les arbres.

Une fois dans la voiture, Duo regarda s'éloigner Chambord en discutant avec un Maganac. Heero ne disait presque rien. Ils finirent par s'endormir l'esprit obscurci par la tristesse de quitter l'école, et l'idée des épreuves qui les attendraient au réveil.

**Fin du Livre I**

_Ecriture achevée le 02/01/2010_

* * *

**[1]** Se prononce « neuï-chvan-chtaïn », ça signifie « le nouveau rocher du cygne » et c'est un des plus célèbres châteaux allemands.


	10. Transition

**Transition entre le Livre I et le Livre II**

/ ! \ Attention ceci n'est pas un chapitre /!\

Puisque j'ai supprimé toutes mes remarques et mes « blabla de l'auteur » dans les chapitres à 1 à 9, je pense qu'il faut en priorité que je remercie mes bêtas : Arlia qui a passé énormément de temps à corriger cette fic, à en traquer les incohérences et sans l'avis de qui je ne prendrais sans doute pas la peine de faire tant d'efforts dans l'écriture de chaque chapitre et Marilyn qui participe activement à la lutte contre toutes les fautes d'inattention, de grammaire et d'orthographe que je ne manque pas de faire. Un grand merci à toutes les deux !

Et merci bien sûr aux lectrices (et lecteurs ? o_O) pour toutes les merveilleuses reviews qui m'ont été adressées (moi les reviews ça me fait toujours l'effet d'un cadeau de noël ! je pousse des cris de joie quand j'en reçois, je les ouvre, je les regarde, je les lis, je ris bêtement devant, je deviens hystérique, tout ça, ça vaudrait le coup de me filmer un jour…).

Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuse de l'interminable retard de publication, je sais que c'est pas drôle de lire la suite d'une fic aussi longtemps après la parution des premiers chapitres (non parce que ça va faire un an là…). J'aurais mille excuses à fournir, mais je pense que la plus pertinente tient à mes propres difficultés à écrire la suite. Mais finalement le temps que j'ai pris à repenser mon histoire aura été une bonne chose, parce que sincèrement, mon premier jet du chapitre 10 original, c'était un massacre ! ^.^'

Donc pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je vous annonce que la suite est d'ores et déjà disponible sous le nom de We are made of dust – Livre II. La publication sera à nouveau d'un chapitre par semaine, c'est une chose que je peux garantir avec certitude pour les premiers chapitres qui sont déjà écris ! (trop fière la fille ! ^_^)

* * *

Et voilà quelques trucs en vrac que je ne savais pas trop où caser :

**Chronologie**

2183 : Début de la 3ème Guerre Mondiale  
2203 : Fin de la guerre  
2290 : Premiers conflits entre les humains et les vampires  
2333 : Début de la Croisade  
2334 : Mort du premier Heero Yuy, Naissance de l'Archange  
2335 : Mort de Lissandre  
2337 : Mort des enfants de Chambord  
2338 : Fin de la Croisade  
2533 : 195 Après la Croisade

**Lexique :**

**Alliance :** L'Alliance désigne les pays de l'ancienne triade (USA, Europe, Japon) qui ont ratifié le traité de la Nouvelle-Orléans après la Croisade et qui unissent leurs forces pour éradiquer les vampires. OZ est le bras armé de l'Alliance.

**L'Organisation Zodiacale (OZ) :** C'est un organisme armé rattaché à l'Alliance. Fabricant d'armes pendant la troisième guerre mondiale, OZ s'est ensuite spécialisé dans la chasse aux vampires et fabrique des armes pour les détruire.

**Preventer :** Les Preventers sont une branche d'OZ spécialisée dans la chasse aux vampires, ils peuvent être employés comme des mercenaires par n'importe quel organisme privé ou public.

**Fondation Romefeller :** la Fondation Romefeller est une couverture habile que les vampires utilisent pour tromper les humains. Officiellement c'est une société de recherche et de développement spécialisée dans la médecine. En réalité elle cache la Curia Regis, la Haute Cour où les vampires prennent toutes les décisions. C'est la Fondation Romefeller qui envoie des poches de sang aux cinq vampires de l'école afin qu'ils se nourrissent et ne mordent personne.

**Traduction des titres latins :**

**Chapitre 1** **:** _Memento Quia Pulvis Es_ : Souviens-toi que tu es poussière.  
**Chapitre 2 :** _In Hoc Signo Vinces_ : Tu vaincras par ce signe.  
**Chapitre 3 :** _Nec Mortale Sonans_ : Dont la voix n'a pas l'accent des mortels.  
**Chapitre 4 :** _Abyssus Abyssum Invocat_ : L'abîme appelle l'abîme.  
**Chapitre 5 :** _Ab Uno Disce Omnes_ : Et qu'un seul vous apprenne à les connaître tous  
**Chapitre 6 :** _Eripuit Coelo Fulmen, Sceptrumque Tyrannis_ : Il arracha au ciel sa foudre, aux tyrans leur sceptre.  
**Chapitre 7 :** _Per inania regna_ : Dans le royaume des ombres  
**Chapitre 8 :** _De Profundis Clamavi_ : Du fond de l'abîme j'ai crié.  
**Chapitre 9 :** _Dies Irae_ : Jour de Colère

**Plans de Chambord** (pour voir les images, supprimez les espaces et copier l'adresse dans la barre de navigation) :

**1****er**** Etage :  
**http: / / img213. imageshack. us/img213/8815/ planduchateau1eretaged. png

**2ème Etage :  
**http: / / img19. imageshack. us/img19/4978/ planduchateau2eetage. png

**Fanarts :** (des bô dessins cadeaux! ^_^ Merciiii !)

**Par Arlia :  
**http:/ /wagashi-san.e-monsite. com/rubrique,illustration-par-arlia,479847. html

**Par Carry Maxwell :  
**http:/ /wagashi-san.e-monsite. com/rubrique,illustration-par-carry-maxwell,490441. html


End file.
